Las historias de Hiccstrid
by KkKobato0o
Summary: NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA DESPUÉS DE HTTYD2, COMO VAN AVANZANDO Y MADURANDO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. HICCSTRID 100%. ¡29.305 Views! ¡100 REVIEWS! ¡Muchas Gracias! Especial 100 Reviews cap 19
1. Nueva vida

**Primero que nada ''Como entrenar a tu dragón'' no me pertenece tampoco los personajes si no a Dreamworks y a Cressida cowell.**

**Es solo un One-shot pero si le va bien escribiré más capítulos xD **

**Espero que les guste, toda la historia está narrada por Hippo.**

Esto es Berk, es una isla donde siempre hace frio, graniza y nieva casi todo el año y las cosas han cambiado mucho, antes, hace 5 años, éramos una civilización llena de problemas, con los que ahora son nuestras mascotas, no tenemos ratones, ni ponis, ni perros guardianes eso sería demasiado común ,aquí tenemos… Dragones.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Drago mano dura ataco mi pueblo y tuvimos una terrible perdida… mi padre, Estoico, desde entonces soy el jefe, no puedo decir que lo he manejado 100% bien desde entonces, aun no me he acostumbrado del todo, pero con mi madre y mis amigos y por supuesto mi novia he podido salir adelante.

Me desperté y me fije en la cama de Chimuelo, se encontraba vacía, supongo que debe estar afuera comiendo algo. Me levante y me vestí, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo mi madre mientras yo me sentaba en el comedor.

-Suspiré-Igual que todos los días, cansado y tan solo pensando en las cosas que debo hacer, a veces me pregunto cómo mi padre hacia todo- Ella se acerca y deja mi desayuno frente a mí, era…era… no sé que es pero tengo que aceptar que ella no se destaca mucho por sus comidas.

-Bueno pues... era un hombre muy trabajador- ella se sienta junto a mi- pero todos confiamos en ti y sabemos que puedes hacerlo- sonríe.

-Gracias, he… creo que iré a desearle buenos días a Astrid- me levante rápido y me dispuse a salir.

-¿Tan rápido Hipo? Pero si ni siquiera has tocado tu desayuno- ella tomo mi plato y me lo extendió pero no lo tomé.

-Si… creo que lo comeré más tarde- le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos más tarde-

-Nos vemos hijo- y se despide, yo salgo de mi casa y veo como estaban las cosas en Berk, dragones volaban por doquier con sus jinetes, niños jugando con los dragones más pequeños y los demás trabajando.

Al llegar a la casa de Astrid toque su puerta y me abrió su padre.

-Hola Hipo ¿buscas a Astrid?- me saludo de buen humor.

-Hola señor, si, ¿está en casa?-

-Está arriba, sigue durmiendo, ven pasa, ve a despertarla- Al decir esto abre más la puerta invitándome a pasar.

-Gracias- paso y subo las escaleras, no es la primera vez que estoy en la habitación de Astrid, la conozco bastante, ¡Pero no piensen mal! ¿He? Solo que a veces nos juntamos aquí, me acerque a su cama, estaba ella durmiendo, su pelo se encontraba suelto, parecía una diosa. Me senté en su cama y luego me acosté a su lado y la abrase, ella solo se abraso a mí y yo con una mano le acariciaba su cabello y con la otra su cintura. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

\- Buenos días Astrid Hofferson, no sabes fingir, sé que estas despierta- y me reí cuando ella abrió sus ojos para verme y ella también se rio.

-¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de las dulces caricias de mi novio?- ella se apegaba cada vez más a mi- Esto de ser jefe te ha hecho algo cruel…- ella estaba por besarme y yo me puse algo nervioso.

-¿A-así?- Rayos tartamudee, ella al notar mi nerviosismo sonrió y antes de que se tocaran nuestros labios se separo.

Se sentó en su cama y suspiro mientras se estiraba- Si… mereces un castigo- y me mira, yo también me siento.

-¿Qué clase de…? ¡Auch!- antes de que acabara Astrid me golpeo en mi brazo.

-Esto, por no dejarme más tiempo para mimarme y esto…- se sentó en mis piernas y me beso- por todo lo demás-

Yo solo la abrase y ella me correspondió y comenzó a hacerme sus típicas trenzas en mi pelo, no saben lo feliz que soy con ella, es un gran pilar en mi vida.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo allá arriba?- nos grito el padre de Astrid.

Los dos nos separamos rápidamente nerviosos.

-¡Nada papá ya bajamos!- le responde.

-Creo que es mejor que baje para que te puedas vestir- le dije ya más tranquilo, ella se encontraba con un camisón, se veía muy linda por cierto.

-Claro bajo en un segundo- me da un beso en la mejilla y bajo.

Ya abajo vi al señor Hofferson en la cocina.

-¿Hipo desayunaste?- me pregunta sin mirarme ya que estaba concentrado cocinando.

-No en realidad…- le dije mientras me tocaba el cuello.

-Bueno Valka no es conocida por su forma de cocinar- se ríe- No es bueno que un jefe no coma, y menos el novio de mi hija, ¿quieres desayunar con Astrid? Yo ya lo hice, en unos minutos me iré a trabajar- toma unos platos y deja el desayuno en ellos y luego en la mesa.

-Gracias- le respondo.

-No hay de que-

Junto Astrid iba bajando y toma asiento junto a mí, me mira con esos hermosos ojos azulados. Comimos y nos fuimos a buscar a ver a los demás.

De camino ella me pregunta.

-Hipo… ¿Dónde está Chimuelo?-

Paré en seco.

-No lo sé, tenemos que hacer el recorrido matutino- luego veo como algo negro intenta esconderse atrás de una gran caja, ya sé donde esta, pero sigo el juego- O no tengo idea- digo con las énfasis en mi voz, ese dragón es muy bueno escondiéndose- y señalo a Chimuelo para que Astrid lo notara, ella rio.

-Pues será mejor buscarlo- dice ella jugando. Los dos nos acercamos lento donde Chimuelo y movemos la caja, Chimuelo rápidamente levanta su cabeza y nos mira feliz.

-¡Oh! Mira aquí esta- digo sonriendo también. Él nos empieza a lamer y nos caemos al suelo- No Chimuelo sabes que no se quita- los dos nos reímos y él deja de lamernos- ¿Quién está listo para un recorrido?- Él da vueltas y se sienta para que pueda sentarme, yo me subo- ¿Quieres acompañarme my lady?- le pregunto a Astrid.

-Me encantaría, pero iré en Tormenta, ¡TORMENTA!- llama ella y en unos segundos aparece su dragona y se sube también. Y luego ambos despegamos.

Soy Hipo Horrendous Haddock lll y esta es parte de mi extraordinaria vida en mi pueblo… Berk.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews si les gusto, Cuídense  
**

**Los quiere **

**Kobato. **


	2. EN LA FRAGUA

**Primero que nada ''Como entrenar a tu dragón'' no me pertenece tampoco los personajes si no a Dreamworks y a Cressida cowell.  
SEGUNDO: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como pueden ver, a pedido de ustedes, seguiré escribiendo One-shot de esta linda pareja. Serán de diferentes situaciones, luego de la segunda película. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN MI PRIMER FANFIC DE ESTA EXCELENTE TRAMA.**

Esto es Berk, si… me imagino que ya saben como es mi pueblo, el clima es frio, muy bipolar, y problemático, pero los que viven aquí son muchos más complicados que eso y mucho mejores también. Han pasado 4 meses y en lo que llevo siendo jefe cada vez amo más a mi pueblo. Estamos rodeados de Dragones, eso hace que no tengamos tantos problemas como esperaba con otras islas, los queremos, convivimos con ellos y lo más importante son parte de nosotros.

Hoy me levante más temprano de lo habitual, últimamente me he dado cuenta que me falta tiempo para hacer cosas así que desde hoy comenzare a levantarme más temprano para aprovechar mi día. Me vestí y baje, tome una taza de té y salí, aun no amanecía y no había nadie despierto, fui al establo y no estaba Chimuelo, a veces el tenía que ir a cuidar a los dragones nocturnos, suspire y fui a la fragua, me quedaron unas sillas de montar pendientes ayer, entre y comencé con el trabajo.

Un rato después sentí un gruñido que reconocí apenas escuche, deje la herramienta y fui a ver. Afuera se encontraba Chimuelo muy cansado y me acerque a él.

-Hola amigo- le dije sobándole la cabeza- Una noche pesada para el Alfa ¿he?-

Él me miro con solo un ojo- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?- lo intente empujar para que se levantara ya que estaba acostado en medio de Berk, y él me gruño respondiendo que lo haría y se levanto para luego irse al establo junto a nuestra casa.

Sacudí mis manos y volví a mi trabajo, ya había amanecido y como pocas veces en Berk hacía mucho calor, y como ahora tenía que trabajar con hierro preferí sacarme la camisa y dejarla en lugar donde no se ensuciara. Ahora sí, no puedo dejar que me interrumpan. No deje de trabajar hasta que acabe, fui a sentarme cansado y me toque el cuello, tanto estar inclinado dolía, era más fácil cuando era bajo.

Luego siento como alguien me mira de la puerta y me giro, y sonrió a ver quién es. 

-Buenos días Mi'lady ¿cuánto llevas ahí? -

Se ríe y dice -Buenos días jefe- y se acerca a mí con paso lento- haaa… no tanto realmente, acabo de despertar, me preocupe a no verte conmigo estoy acostumbrada a que seas mi despertador personal- camina hasta estar atrás de la silla y comienza a darme masajes en mi cuello, ¡Dioses esta mujer tiene unas excelentes manos!- te noto tenso- dice mientras se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento por no ir Astrid, desde hoy tendré que levantarme más temprano para cumplir mis responsabilidades- intento disculparme mientras ella sigue sobándome el cuello y para poder mirarla tiro mi cabeza hacia tras- pero te prometo que mañana iré a despertarte- le sonrió.

Ella suspira frustrada y yo gruño un poco cuando deja de masajearme.  
-Hipo cada día estas peor, entiendo que seas el jefe ahora pero te estás exigiendo demasiado- Otra vez con lo mismo… siempre me dice lo mismo, ahora se coloca frente a mí con sus manos a la cintura.

-Un jefe tiene que sacrificarse por su gente- me paro del asiento quedando con nuestra verdadera diferencia de altura- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto Astrid- le digo serio.

-No, no lo hemos hecho, si realmente lo hubiéramos hecho no estarías así de cansado, con ojeras y más delgado que antes, Hipo casi no comes, solo pido que te cuides…. ¿Es mucho pedir?-

-Lo que pasa es que no entiendes-

-¡¿Qué no entiendo?!- se pone de brazos cruzados y me doy la vuelta para ordenar un poco- ¡No me ignores Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!- no la veía pero la conocía tan bien como para saber lo enojada que estaba, y lo linda que se veía , sonreí y me di vuelta a verla e intente abrasarla pero ella se alejo.

-¡No me toques! Eres un…. Un…- Le sonreí más y ahora yo me cruce de brazos.

-¿Qué soy Mi'lady?- me acerque esta vez más lento e intento esquivar mi mirada, pero yo le sujete el mentón para que me mirara y nos fuimos acercando.

-Eres un idiot…- pero antes que terminara la frase la bese y la acerque lo que más pude a mi tomándola de la cintura y ella suspiro entre el beso y puso sus manos en mi cabello acariciándolo, y es así como nunca duran nuestras peleas, nos separamos un poco para vernos y tomar aire y seguir besándonos, hace días que no nos besábamos así, la extrañaba tanto, comienzo a besarle el cuello y luego ella me empuja de los brazos y me aparta.

-Te amo Hipo, es por eso que me preocupo por ti- me mira con esos ojos que tanto me gustan.

-Yo también a ti Astrid Hofferson, tranquila te hare caso, hare todo lo que me pidas- apuesto que ahora tengo una sonrisa de estúpido y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-En fin… venía a decirte que tu madre te está buscando…, nos vemos luego jefe- me besa rápido y se acerca a la salida.  
-Oye… ¿No crees que deberías ponerte una camisa?- me comenta algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa burlona y luego se va. Soy un idiota se me había olvidado. 

-¿Donde la deje?- la encontré y me la puse.

Me vuelvo a sentar y sacudo mi pelo. Astrid un día me va a matar.

-. Con Astrid.-

Salí de la fragua con la respiración agitada, ¡Hipo se veía tan guapo!, apenas entre y lo vi solo tenía ganas de tirarme encima de él y no soltarlo. Suspiré y me asegure que nadie me viera salir de allí ya que últimamente han circulado muchos rumores sobre nosotros, que no quieren saber…

Al no ver a nadie me pude más tranquila y comencé a caminar.

-¿Astrid?- Me sobresalto y me doy la vuelta lentamente, era Brutilda.

-Ho-hola Brutilda- le saludo.

-¿Estabas en la fragua?- me mira con ojos curiosos y burlones.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – me cruzo de brazos para ser más creíble-

-No lo sé… tal vez que tu falda está mal puesta y que tienes el pelo desordenado… y estoy casi segura que Hipo se encuentra allí-

Al escucharla intento arreglarme un poco, no me había dado cuenta.

-Bueno por lo visto estoy en lo correcto ¿o no Astrid?- y comienza a reírse de mí.

Molesta me doy me día vuelta y retomo mi camino y le digo- ¿Por qué no mejor vas a molestar a Eret?-

-Eso hare- y se va riéndose y bueno… así comienzan los rumores.

**¡Este es mi segundo one-shot! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus Comentarios, acepto de todo, total esto es para ustedes. ¡NOS LEEMOS A LA PROXIMA!**

**Los quiere Kobato.**


	3. ¿Falso matrimonio?

**Primero que nada ''Como entrenar a tu dragón'' no me pertenece tampoco los personajes si no a Dreamworks y a Cressida cowell.  
SEGUNDO: HOLA, ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy feliz… y hablando de feliz… queda poco para el estreno de la tercera temporada de 'Como entrenar a tu dragon'' en Netflix. Ya quiero verla. Les dejo el capitulo que está en el punto de vista de Astrid.**

Me encontraba preparándome para salir de viaje de negociosos con Hipo. Ahora que es jefe de Berk tiene que ir a presentarse a las otras tribus y pues… según los ancianos de las aldeas el heredero no puede ser jefe sin antes haberse casado. Hipo y yo no estamos casados y tampoco me lo ha pedido formalmente pero en este viaje diré que soy su esposa, lo sé…. Es algo extraño pero él ha estado con tantas cosas que no quiero que esté pensando en el casamiento y esas cosas, aun que a mí me agrade la idea, a parte los dos sabemos que pasaremos nuestras vidas juntos.

-Hola M'lady- escucho a mis espaldas, apenas oí la voz sube quien era y di media vuelta para verlo.

-Hola, mi querido jefe- le saludo, se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación, con los brazos cruzados mirándome, él me sonríe y se va acercando a mí. 

-Se ve muy bella hoy señorita, ¿se lo había dicho ya?- me toma de la cintura mientras me acerca más a él, y apoya su frente en mi hombro.

-Mmm… hoy no jefe- le dije siguiéndole el juego, mientras le acariciaba el cabello que tanto me gustaba y le hacia una trenza, lo notaba nostálgico, sabía que algo le pasaba- Hipo…- lo fui a empujar un poco para poder verlo pero él se aferro más a mí y fue ahí donde confirme mi sospecha.

-No me dejes Astrid por favor- al escucharlo, me sorprendí, ¿a que se refiere? 

-Hipo… nunca te dejaría, de donde sacaste algo así- parecía un niño y me dio tanta ternura que lo abrase fuerte.

-Tengo miedo Astrid, todas esas tribus conocían a mi padre de hace mucho tiempo, saben cómo era mi padre, un líder ejemplar… en cambio yo estoy recién empezando, ¿si no me aceptan? ¿Y si nunca llego a ser como mi padre? – esta vez me mira, se veía triste y con ojos llorosos- ¿Si nunca llego a ser lo suficiente bueno?-

-Hipo… ¿Por que tendrían que pensar de tal manera? Tu mismo lo dijiste estas recién empezando, y pues si me preguntas eres un excelente jefe, y no lo digo porque soy tu novia, muchos lo piensan, y si ellos no lo ven pues son unos idiotas- yo le sonrió y él intenta devolverme la sonrisa y suelta un bufido

\- Es irónico, antes, mi miedo más grande era ser como mi padre y resulta que ahora es todo lo contrario, tengo miedo de no parecerme a él- le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia mi cama para poder sentarnos y conversar bien.

-Bueno… sí que es irónico – le digo y le sonrió intentando confortarlo- ¿Pero sabes algo? Sé que tu padre era un excelente jefe uno de los mejores que ha tenido Berk y por eso lo recordaremos siempre, fue único en su clase. –el bajo la mirada pero yo le tomo su mentón para que mirara mis ojos.- pero tú eres Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hijo de Estoico el vasto y ahora jefe de Berk e igual que tu padre eres único en tu clase, tu madre ya te lo ha dicho y yo también…- lleve su mano a su corazón- Tienes el corazón de un jefe y el alma de un dragón- sus ojos verdes se veían más profundos de lo normal, tenían una luz que no podía explicar pero amaba, de apoco nos fuimos acercando y comenzamos a besarnos, al principio fue suave y ligero pero luego se volvió más posesivo y apasionado, y comenzamos acostarnos en la cama lentamente, y no sé en qué momento él termino sobre mi, besando mi cuello y yo acariciando su espalda y sus fuerte brazos. Dioses como amaba a este hombre. Comenzamos a jadear y acaricio mi ombligo y yo su pecho, sentía que las ropas estorbaban y cuando intente empujar su camisa hacia arriba él se alejo, yo gruñí frustrada y le quede mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte.

-Astrid te amo y es por eso que si vamos a… tu sabes…- al verlo tan sonrojado y nervioso me parecía tan lindo que me dieron ganas de molestarlo un poco.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer Hipo?- intente parecer inocente, pero él solo se volvió más rojo.  
-Astrid…- me regaño con el ceño fruncido.  
Suspire y me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente a él- sé a qué te refieres cariño y créeme que mientras seas tú, soy y seré por siempre la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¡O POR DIOS! Hipo tenemos 20 años casi 21… es algo normal- esta vez yo me sonroje.

Él me miro y me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo-Solo espero y quiero que sea especial, créeme que junto a ti siempre lo es pero mereces algo mucho más especial que esto- dijo apuntando la cama, refiriéndose a la situación.

-Lo sé – le conteste-¿Estas mejor?-

-Créeme que eres la mejor cuando se trata de animar a alguien- se ríe- aun que mientras ese ''alguien'' sea solo yo no hay ningún problema- se levanta y toma mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme también.

-Trato hecho- reí.

-Bueno señorita Hofferson, ¿Está preparada para estar dos semanas como una Haddock?-

-Si jefe- contesto bromeando y colocando una mano en mi frente.

-Bien, nos vemos en unas horas, dejare a mi madre a cargo mientras estamos fuera- me da un beso de despedida en la mejilla sale de la habitación.

-Adiós chico dragón-

Vuelvo a suspirar… este hombre rompe todas las reglas que me plantee cuando tenía 14 años, de ser la chica más fría, fuerte y soltera de Beck, no puedo creer que ya han pasado 6 años de eso. Me tire a la cama y abrazo mi almohada que aun tenía el olor de Hipo y sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**NOTAS AUTORA : ****¡Wii! Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento por lo corto. Quería decirles que yo escribo estos capítulos y no son guiones verdaderos ni nada, les digo esto porque ya me han preguntado si saldrá en alguna parte de la serie o cosas así.  
Además, muchas gracias por esos comentarios, me alegran el día. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Los quiere Kobato.**


	4. ¡NUEVO HIPO!

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRAN SIEMPRE MIS DIAS Y NOCHES. ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ONE-SHOT ANTERIOR YA QUE ME PARECIO INTERESANTE SEGUIRLO.  
RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix ¿no?**

**Comenzamos ¡AHORA!  
**  
-Velas abajo hemos llegado a la isla Thorn- escucho que dice Eret, mientras yo me encontraba en la popa, sintiendo el viento y veía como se asomaba un pueblo cada vez más cerca. No pudimos venir en los dragones ya que lo podrían ver como una amenaza y si… sé que antes eso no me importaba, pero ahora que soy jefe no puedo arriesgarme, suspire para tranquilizarme un poco, no estoy acostumbrado a estar sin Chimuelo.

De pronto siento una mano en mi hombro y veo que Astrid estaba junto a mí, se encontraba mirando la isla también.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Jefe?- me pregunta y yo le sonrió.

-Bien, M' lady, aunque se supone que soy tu esposo, no deberías tratarme de ''Jefe''- le tome sus manos e intente imitarla en 'Jefe' y ella rio.

-No sabes cómo imitarme Hipo- ella se suelta de mis manos y me da un pequeño golpe en mi pecho antes que se subiera a la orilla del barco frente a mí- Hablando enserio… ¿qué tengo que decir?- ahora más seria.

Suspire, tocando mi cuello y me acerque a ella para abrasarla y acercarla a mi- podrías decir que somos un feliz joven matrimonio y que estamos muy enamorados, lo típico- ella me aleja y mira con una ceja alzada.  
-¿Lo típico?- se cruzó de brazos y luego me di cuenta de lo que dije e intente molestarla.

-¿Acaso no lo estamos?- y ahora era mi turno de levantar mi ceja.

-¿Qué cosa… casados o enamorados?- ¡Auch! Eso dolió.

-Te amo Astrid y apenas podamos podremos casarnos- le dije serio- tu sabes que no tengo tiem…- Ella me puso un dedo en los labios para hacerme callar.

-No tienes tiempo lo se… tranquilízate ¿Si? No soy como esas chicas locas por el matrimonio- Coloco sus brazos en mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo- mientras estemos juntos está bien- Luego me besa la punta de mi nariz- Además… disfrutare ser tu 'esposa' estos días- Me di cuenta que casi estaba babeando, y me repetía por milésima vez en mi cabeza que ella es la correcta sin duda alguna cuando un vikingo nos interrumpe y nos separamos sin ganas rompiendo nuestra burbuja.  
-Di-disculpe por interrumpir Jefe, es solo que los están esperando en los pies del barco-

-Gracias- le dije serio y le tome la mano a Astrid y bajamos juntos del barco.

Ya abajo nos encontramos con un gran hombre, alto, musculoso, con una larga barba lisa de color rubio y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero qué grande estas! – corrió hacia a nosotros y nos abrazó, quedando los dos sin aliento y al darse cuenta que nos estaba asfixiando nos suelta- Uy, lo siento-

-Tran..Tranquilo e-estamos bien- dije mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto Hipo, eres todo un hombre- me mira completo y luego fija su mirada en Astrid- Tu debes ser su esposa- le toma una mano y la besa y Astrid solo le sonríe cordialmente.

-Soy Astrid Horrendous, es un placer señor-

-El placer es mío, soy Oscar Thunder y ¡Bienvenidos a mi pueblo!- se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar- síganme y les guiare al gran salón- Nosotros apresuramos el paso para seguirlo.  
A nuestro alrededor muchas personas nos miraban, saludaban y saltaban, así que también comienzo a saludar, gire mi cabeza para ver a Astrid que también estaba saludando con una sonrisa.  
-Ya, ya, todos, tengo que mostrarles nuestra isla- dijo Oscar y todos se tranquilizaron, y yo lo mire sorprendido, me recordó mucho a mi padre, ya que tan solo con una palabra lograba el orden.

-Esta es nuestra fragua, no es muy grande pero está bien para nosotros- y en verdad no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente, era de un color madera clara con un poco de plata.

-Ahora sí, vamos al Gran Salón- reía mientras nos guiaba.

Cuando entramos el Gran Salón era lleno de figuras y esculturas de los Dioses y grandes puertas, la mayoría de las cosas estaban pintadas de un amarillo casi dorado y muy iluminado, radiaba felicidad y formalidad por todas partes.

-E… Señor-

-Llámenme Oscar, Hipo- me corrige.

-Oscar, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, su pueblo es maravilloso, se muestra muy estable y bueno, ha sido una inolvidable bienvenida-

-Es verdad, muchas gracias- dice Astrid.

-¡Esperen! ¿No creen que esto acaba aquí verdad? ¡Recién comienza! Hay una gran fiesta en honor a ustedes- se acercó a un aldeano y le dijo- Diles que entren todos-luego nos tomó de las muñecas y nos sentó junto su asiento- Vuelvo en seguida- ya cuando se va siento que toman mi brazo derecho y era Astrid.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto.

-Bueno… algo emocionada y a la vez con miedo de meter la pata- me mira preocupada.

-¡¿TU?! ¿Astrid Hofferson con miedo a equivocarse?- Ella me golpea fuerte y me sobo, esta chica tiene la mano pesada- Acepto que me lo merecía- me quejo resignado- Todo estará bien, hasta ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien-  
-Eso espero- suspira y me da un beso en la mejilla.  
Yo le tomo su mano y escucho un ''Aww'' y cuando miramos al frente vemos a todas las personas mirándonos y nos sonrojamos.

-¿No son lindos? ¡Un aplauso por ellos!- dice Oscar, ríe y todos aplauden.

Luego de eso comenzamos a celebrar con comida típica de la isla e hidromiel y sin darme cuenta ya me sentía algo mareado. 

-.-Astrid-.-

Me encontraba junto a Hipo y veía como tomaba hidromiel, vaso por vaso y uno tras otro y ya claramente estaba borracho, se reía de estupideces y no dejaba de abrasarme, no es primera vez que lo veo borracho pero me encontraba muy aburrida, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a Eret que igual que Hipo tomaba ( e incluso ha tomado más que el) pero no se veía tan ebrio, según se una persona que no está acostumbrada a tomar se cura más rápido.

-Esposa mía, ¿quieres más?- me pregunta Hipo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me sentaba en sus piernas.

-Ya tome un poco Hipo, no quiero más- le conteste en su oído ya que había mucho ruido.

-Esposa… me encanta llamarte así- me tense al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi cuello, este no es el Hipo al que estoy acostumbrada pero no puedo decir que me molesta.

-Hipo… ¿no quieres ir a dormir? Yo ya estoy algo cansada- le pido, prefiero que pare de tomar ya que no está acostumbrado y no quiero que se enferme cuando recién está comenzando el viaje.

-Si me dices que soy tu esposo lo pensare- me comienza a besar el cuello y yo me derrito en sus brazos pero me siento algo incomoda al estar tan rodeada de gente. 

-Esposo mío… vayamos a dormir ¡Ahora!- le digo y me separo de él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Déjame despedirme de Oscar- me dice e intenta escaparse pero al ver a Oscar tirado en la mesa durmiendo me vuelva a tomar de la cintura y salimos del Gran Salón.

Al llegar a nuestra cabaña intento abrir la puesta y escucho a Hipo reír, entonces abro la puerta y sin darme cuenta siento como cierra la puerta tras nosotros y me comienza a besar y nada suave, como los anteriores que nos habíamos dado, eran besos apasionados, fuertes, de esos que dejan sin alientos en segundos, y nunca me habían dado. En un principio me sorprendí pero luego me deje guiar y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y yo su cuello y no sé en que momento coloque mis piernas en su cadera, apoyándome en la puerta e Hipo sujetándome de mis muslos. Sentí el sabor a licor y era emocionante, comienzo a sentir sus besos por mi cuello y una de sus manos en mi estómago, y yo comencé a quitarle la parte de arriba de la armadura junto su camisa… y quedaron descubiertos sus músculos y los acaricie.

\- Astrid me estas matando…- cuando escuche su voz y algo en mí enloqueció porque la verdad quien realmente está muriéndose aquí soy yo, al conocer una faceta de Hipo que nunca había descubierto.

-Vamos a la cama- me tomo bien en sus brazos y yo comencé a reírme, cuando caímos en la cama comenzamos a mirarnos y luego volvió nuestro juego de besos y cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos.

-Te amo- le digo embelesada

\- Yo…te…- pero antes que siga hablando… se queda dormido sobre mí, si… DORMIDO.

Al principio me quede mirando el techo sin saber qué hacer, frustrada y sin creerme aun lo que acaba de pasar, ósea… ¿Qué clase de chico se queda dormido en una situación así? Por lo visto Hipo. 

Lo empuje y se dejó caer junto a mí en la cama sin despertar y decidí colocarme el pijama, suspiro y me levanto, comienzo a quitarme la ropa y mientras voy a buscar mi ropa para dormir me topé con la camisa de Hipo, así que me la puse y me fui a acostar, me apoye en el pecho de Hipo y él me abraso mientras enredábamos nuestras piernas. Si así seria nuestra vida de casados, entonces me declaro la típica chica obsesionada con el matrimonio pero solo si ese hombre es Hipo, pero nunca se lo diría a nadie. Entonces sonreí al verlo dormido y caí dormida.

-.-Hipo-.-

Apenas desperté sentí un dolor horrible en mi cabeza, e intento moverme pero siento un cuerpo sobre mí y era Astrid con tan solo mi camisa y su pelo suelto, de inmediato me mire y solo tenía la parte de abajo e intente recordar lo sucedido ayer y no recordaba como llegue aquí, mire unos minutos como ella dormía, pero es que se veía tan preciosa… tan solo de pensar toda mi vida así parece un sueño, ¿Que habrá pasado ayer? ¿Y por qué ella esta solo con mi camisa? Moví un poco su hombro para que despertara, entonces abrió un ojo y me sonrió.

-Hola ''Esposo'', buenos días- tenía una sonrisa traviesa, como una niña- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Buenos días, M'lady, tengo un dolor terrible a la cabeza- le contesto mientras me toco la cabeza.

-Con todo lo que bebiste no me sorprende… pero la pasamos muy bien- comienza a reírse y se sienta en mi regazo- me dejaste totalmente sorprendida-

A escucharla me asusto…- ¿Qu-Que paso Astrid? No me digas que nosotros…-

Entonces ella comienza a reír mas fuerte- créeme Hipo, no pasó nada ya que te quedaste dormido, pero a las vez me besaste de una manera grandiosa…- ella se muerde el labio- ¿quieres que te haga recordar?- esto último lo dijo muy cerca de mis labios.

Se veía realmente feliz y muy… ¿Cómo decirle no a eso?-Cl-claro- Entonces se me lanza y comienza a besarme, y…. wow, ¿realmente la había besado así? Me sentía emocionado, poderoso… y entonces ella se aleja y comienza a besarme el cuello.

-¿Prefieres a mi ''yo'' borracho?- le pregunto cómo puedo, se aleja nuevamente y me dice.

-Realmente… me gusta todo de ti Hipo, no, no me gusta, lo AMO, pero, prefiero a este chico que aún se siente nervioso al tener a su novia de hace mucho tiempo sobre él con solo una camisa- me sonríe con ternura y yo también a ella.

-Eres mi mejor amiga…, te amo- entonces nos damos un beso suave, luego nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Yo también te amo chico dragón-

Creo que disfrutaremos muuucho este viaje.

**NOTAS AUTORA: AAAA, NO SABEN CUANDO NECESITABA HACER ESTE CAPITULO, MI MENTE EXPLOTABA DE LA DESESPERACION Y EMOCION, LES QUERIA DECIR QUE ME INSPIRE EN ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS CANCIONES DE TAYLOR SWIFT, UNA LLAMADA ''YOU ARE IN LOVE'' Y LA OTRA ''WILDEST DREAMS'' POR FAVOR ESCUCHENLAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SÉ QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN ALGO ASI EN LA HISTORIA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS :3**

**LOS QUIERIO.**

**KOBATO**


	5. Perdidos en medio de la nada

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues se viene la segunda temporada en Netflix ¿no?**

**Disfruten la lectura. **

****Aquí estamos haciendo nuestra última visita a las islas de los jefes vikingos, hasta ahora llevamos cinco islas en las que hemos ido, no he tenido problema en saber qué camino tomar hasta ahora, se supone que al ser el jefe yo guio a la flota pero estoy tan acostumbrado a volar con Chimuelo que me siento perdido- suspiro- será mejor que vaya a buscar a Eret, seguro se encuentra con los demás haciendo apuestas. 

Me encontraba caminando cuando siento una mano que me tira a una parte oscura y estrecha del barco, y sin esperar siento unos labios sobre los míos que conozco muy bien, en comienzo fueron besos suaves pero luego se vuelven más apasionados y correspondo con gusto, siento como sus brazos es envuelven en mi cuello y tocan mi cabello y yo la acerco a mi mientras acaricio su espalda y su cintura, nos separamos por unos segundos para poder tomar aire y luego seguimos con nuestro juego de quien besa más al otro, entonces me doy cuenta que ahora la tengo acorralada a ella contra la pared y sus piernas en mi cadera y escucho un pequeño gemido reprimido en su boca, nos separamos nuevamente, nos miramos con grandes sonrisas y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Algún día me vas a matar Hiccup- me dijo jadeando-supongo que esa noche fue un buen comienzo-

Yo rio y tomo su mentón para que me mirara- creo que yo debería decir eso, tenía pensado ir donde los demás cuando una traviesa mano me secuestro- ella ríe más fuerte, se baja de mi cintura y empieza a ordenar y limpiar su ropa y yo la mía.

-¿Y… para que querías hablar con ellos, sucedió algo?- me pregunta.

-Aaaa… veras, ahora que lo preguntas… puede que no sepa dónde estamos, por eso iba en camino a preguntarle a Eret- yo toco mi pelo nervioso y ella me mira sorprendida. 

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Hiccup, hace unas horas me dijiste que sabias por donde ir- dice cruzando sus brazos.

-Si… sobre eso, tan solo suponía que sabía dónde ir, pero tranquila, saldremos de esta- le contesto.

-Aja… y supongo que tienes una idea de cómo volver al camino correcto- esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-He… sobre eso- le digo aún más nervioso y ella se da una palmada en la frente.

-Chicos…-dice antes de intentar salir del lugar, pero yo la sujete de la cintura y la acerque a mí.

-Pero amas a este chico, por cierto, si fuera tu armaría la trenza, creo que esta desordenada- luego le doy un beso en su cuello y ella se tensa, la suelto y me voy sin antes decir- también deberías tapar esa marca en tu cuello- me rio y veo como ella rápido pone su mano donde antes la había besado y sonrojada me grita- ¡Hiccup!- pero yo ya estaba corriendo y entre al pequeño salón donde estaban los demás.

-Oh Jefe, justo estábamos hablando de usted- me dice uno de los vikingos.

-¿Así? ¿Y de qué cosa se podría saber?- le contesto mientras me siento.

Entonces todos miran a Eret y el comienza a hablar.

-No es que dudemos de usted, pero veras creemos que estamos perdidos- me suelta él.

-Bueno, pues por lo visto se dieron cuenta solos- les contesto nervioso, ellos me miran nerviosos y asustados con ojos de sorpresa.

-Ósea, ¿que si estamos perdidos?- pregunta Codin, uno de los tripulantes- yo asentí con mi rostro sin saber que decir.

-Muy bien, ahora el Sol se ha escondido así que no podemos hacer mucho, opino que deberíamos ver esto en la mañana apenas salga el Sol- me dice Eret.

-Es una buena idea- entonces sentimos como Astrid abre la puerta, entra y se sienta junto a mi sin mirarme, entonces veo que lleva puesto una blusa que tapa su cuello, y todos la miraron extraño pero no quisieron preguntar que le pasaba. Yo comencé a reírme bajo pero ella me escucho y me piso fuerte bajo la mesa he intente no mostrar dolor mordiéndome el labio.

-Me imagino que el jefe ya les dijo que estamos perdidos- hablo por fin a los demás.

-Sí, quedamos en que mañana veremos qué podemos hacer- le contesta Eret.

-Bien, es mejor ya que estoy muy cansada como para preocuparme en estos momentos de eso- me mira con una sonrisa picarona- alguien me ha tenido un poco ocupada hace poco-

Todos comenzaron a reírse y echar bromas apenas captaron a que se refería Astrid, yo me puse como un tomate, obviamente lo dijo para molestarme apropósito, ya que sabe que soy muy tímido cuando se trata de nuestros encuentros.

-Deberías esperar hasta el matrimonio Hiccup?- me molesta Eret- no te emociones aun con la ida del matrimonio falso- todos rieron más y yo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-ja, ja, ja – me rio forzado- mejor me iré a dormir, buenas noches a todos- me paro del asiento y le doy un beso en la mejilla a Astrid, me acerco a la salida y me voy hacia mi habitación.

Un poco pasada la media noche siento unos golpecitos en la puerta. Desperté enseguida ya que nunca he tenido el sueño muy pesado, me encontraba…. Pues casi desnudo, así que busque un pantalón, me lo puse y fui a abrir, a veces hay problemas con dragones nocturnos y tengo que ayudar a los demás.

-¿Ahora qué clase de dragón es?- pregunto mientras abro la puerta, entonces me encuentro que la persona quien toca es Astrid, que se encontraba con su camisón de dormir y su cabello aun en una tranza.

-Solo de clase Astrid, aunque obviamente es única en su tipo y la única que ha existido- comienza a decirme con una sonrisa arrogante- ¿crees poder controlarla?-

-No sé si pueda con alguien que le dice a todos nuestros encuentros privados- le digo siguiéndole el juego apoyándome en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos.

-Ohh Vamos Hipo, tómalo como una venganza por lo que hiciste- dice ella aun con una sonrisa- ¿no harás pasar a tu novia?-

-Pues claro M' lady- Me hago a un lado y la dejo pasar- Te queda bien ese camisón- le digo mientras la veo sentarse en mi cama.

-Gracias Chico Dragón, tu cama es exquisita, no es justo, la mía es dura e incómoda- luego ella se tira a la cama- ven aquí- me llama con su mano.

Parecía una diosa toda desordenada sobe la cama, camine al final y la tome de sus pies atrayéndola a mí- tu ven aquí-

-¡Hipo!- se ríe y me atrapa con sus piernas- parece que alguien quiere jugar-

-Tu eres la que llego con un lindo y pequeño camisón a mi cuarto en medio de la noche, no se le debería hacer eso a un hombre señorita Hofferson- me acuesto sobre ella sosteniéndome con mis mano para no aplastarla y la miro fijamente, ella me acaricia el pelo y deja de reír.

-¿En qué momento dejaste de ser tan tímido conmigo?- tenía un brillo diferente pero me encanta.

-No lo sé, supongo que ya he madurado, ¿te gusto más así?- ahora yo no sonreía.

-No me desagrada, me encanta, solo que yo era quien llevaba la relación… y ahora, lo haces tú y me gusta, me hace sentir femenina- ella estaba sonrojada, me parecía muy tierna, me fui acercando a ella y la bese, fue un beso suave, lento y que trasmitió mucho amor, no teníamos apuro, ambos suspiramos cuando mordí su labio inferior y ella me dejo pasar, se volvió más apasionado, la comencé a acariciar, comencé en su cadera y luego fui subiendo, hasta llegar cerca de sus pechos, y ella no reclamo así que continúe acariciando uno, nunca lo había hecho y me gusto demasiado, ella comenzó a tocar mi espalda e iba cada vez más abajo, gemimos y luego cuando ella estaba jugando con el principio de mis pantalones nos separamos, nos vimos sonrojados, nuestras respiraciones eran sincronizadas, me separe y me acosté junto a ella, ninguno decía nada, sentía su mirada en mi pero yo solo miraba el techo.

-Eso fue….- comencé.

-Lindo- dice ella, no era la palabra que buscaba pero se parece.

-Sí, lindo… aunque yo diría emocionante- esta vez la mire ya que ella se rio y yo reí de vuelta.

-Nos comportamos como unos adolescentes- ella se apoya en mi pecho y yo le acaricio el pelo- somos lentos pero seguros-

-Eres hermosa Astrid-

En respuesta acaricia mi pecho y luego dice- Buenas noches Hiccup-

-Buenas noches M'lady- ella ya se había dormido, pero yo seguí despierto unos minutos más hasta que desperté.

A la mañana siguiente desperté cuando la luz del Sol pego en mis ojos, sentí algo bajo mi brazo o en verdad a alguien, enseguida supe que era Astrid, aún estaba durmiendo, se veía como un Ángel, comencé a acariciar su cabello, es muy suave y parecía un rio de oro de lo rubio que es, me gustaba pensar que yo era el único hombre además de su padre que la ha visto con su cabello suelto. ¿Se habrá puesto incomoda con lo que paso ayer? ¿Le habrá realmente gustado? Cuando éramos más pequeños y jugábamos siempre nos decían '' Astrid y el otro chico'' y ahora es ''Hipo el Jefe y su novia'' me pregunto cómo se sentirá ella, quiero que sea mi esposa y luego podamos despertar así cada mañana sin miedo a que alguien nos encuentre, y así nos vean como ''Los Jefes de Berk'', suspire y decidí que tenía que despertarla para que los demás no supieran que durmió aquí.

-M' lady, Astrid, despierta, ya amaneció- le susurre en su oído pero no despertaba, en vez de eso se abrazó más a mí, suspire de nuevo, quizás no haga daño dormir un ratito más, la abrace en la cintura y le di un beso en su cabeza y seguí durmiendo un poco más.

Sentí que me movían el bordo, pero yo solo me queje y no abrí los ojos.

-Hiccup… despierta, ¡Hiccup!-

***Astrid* **

Desperté con un peso en mi cintura, cuando me fijo veo que es brazo de Hiccup, entonces recuerdo que ya es hora de que me vaya, intento salir de la cama, pero él solo se abraza más a mí, se veía muy tierno durmiendo, hasta me daba pena despertarlo, pero no podían saber que estaba aquí.

-Hiccup… despierta, ¡Hiccup!- él siguió durmiendo sin hacerme caso, entonces tome un vaso con agua y se lo lance, él se levantó enseguida.

-¡Astrid!- me grita enfadado y mojado.

-Lo siento, no sabía que hacer no me escuchabas- le conteste.

-¿Qué tal despertarme de forma normal?- me dijo ya más calmado levantándose de la cama.

-Cariño, nada en nuestra relación es común, pensé que eso lo hacía emocionante- le dije intentando hacer que se ría, y veo como intenta ocultar una sonrisa, entonces veo que se pone su armadura, ¿ya he dicho cuanto me gusta como se ve? Entonces golpean la puerta y escucho que dicen

– Jefe, Eret ya sabe el camino, lo estaremos esperando en el comedor- dice Codin, ambos nos asustamos pero al no escuchar que me mencionara nos tranquilizamos- ¡AH! También va para usted señorita Astrid- nos sorprendimos, los dos nos sentamos en la cama y nos miramos incomodos pero luego nos reímos.

**Notas Autora: ¡****He vuelto! Wow, no saben cuánto me encanta que comenten en la historia, me hace querer seguir con esta historia, es increíble que allá comenzado como un One-Shot y ahora sea una historia. Espero que les guste y que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas, cuídense.**

**Los quiere Kobato. **


	6. Sueños y bailes

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix. A LEER SE HA DICHO.  
**  
Había llegado de un vuelo con Chimuelo, era muy tarde, todos ya estaban durmiendo en Berk, entre a mi casa, no había rastro de mi madre entonces supuse que quizás aún no llegaba de su paseo con Cortanubes. Me quite el casco y lo deje en un asiento, Chimuelo seguro ya se había ido a dormir al cuarto, subí lento la escalera hasta llegar al cuarto, de repente siento como alguien cierra la puerta a mis espaldas, pero apenas di media vuelta me tiran a la cama, entonces veo como Astrid se sube sobre mí y se sienta en mi regazo, pero antes que le dijera algo me besa ferozmente, comienza a desabrochar la armadura, al sentir que se le hacía difícil ella gruñe de frustración, entonces la alejo un poco para poder sentarme y sacarme la armadura mientras ella se quita su playera y la lanza en algún lado de la habitación que en verdad no era eso lo que me importaba ahora, y se quedaba solo con su cinta que le sujetaba sus… bueno ustedes saben, tenía su pelo suelto, desordenado y la luz de la luna la hacía ver aún más linda si es que eso era posible.

-Eres preciosa- Le digo acercándome más a ella y acariciándole su cabello, ella solo sonríe, me saca la camisa y me empuja un poco para que volviera a acostarme y me vuelve a besar, me muerde el labio inferior y nos besamos aún más profundo, comencé a acariciar su cadera, llegue donde sus leggis y las baje desesperado, dejándola solo con la falda, ella sonrió nuevamente y suspiro entre el beso, quería sentirla lo más que podía, fui subiendo por sus piernas lentamente, no sé en que momento invertimos los papeles ya que me encontraba sobre ella, acariciaba mi pelo y mi cuello, y luego con la otra mano fue tocando mi pecho, cuando toque por casualidad su ropa interior ambos dimos un gemido reprimido en nuestras bocas, nos separamos para respirar y luego retomamos nuestros besos, apenas comienzo a besar su cuello escucho como jadea, una de mis manos suben por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos y los acaricio, mientras tenía la otra en su cintura, ella se abraza más a mí con sus piernas y gime, yo sonrió sobre su cuello, de repente escucho que me dice…  
-Hipo despierta- yo me alejo asustado y despierto.

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo son los ojos de Astrid, ella se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, estábamos en la cama, yo la tenía abrazada muy cerca mío, podía sentir que se encontraba con un camisón de seda, luego me di cuenta que estaba sudado, Dioses no puedo creer que fuera solo un sueño, que vergüenza, esto solo me pasa a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa Hipo? Estabas haciendo sonidos muy raros mientras dormías, me tenías preocupada, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? Me abrazabas muy fuerte- dice ella con ojos de curiosidad, enseguida me puse nervioso, no quería que subiera que tuve un sueño así y con ELLA.

-¿En- enserio? No me di cuenta Astrid, pero tranquila estoy bien- le intento sonreír y saco mi mano de su cintura- ¿Qué hora es?- Intento distraerla.

\- Aun es de noche, quizás aún falten unas tres horas para que amanezca- ella se intenta apegar más a mí, yo me alejo un poco y ella me mira con una ceja alzada- ¿sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?- pregunto- solo tengo sueño, buenas noches- le doy un beso rápido en la frente y le doy la espalda, en realidad no podía dormir, solo al recordar el sueño y sabiendo que la tengo justo junto a mí en tan solo un pequeño camisón no me ayuda para nada, escucho que da un suspiro y se apega a mi otra vez pasando un brazo por mi espalda desnuda, ya que solo dormía con un pantalón de noche, me besaba dulcemente allí

\- No tengo sueño Hipo… y sé que tú tampoco-

Intento hacerme el dormido, ¿les había dicho ya que Astrid nunca se rinde?, suspira frustrada y solo se apega aún más pasando su piernas por las mías enredándolas lentamente, ¿enserio Astrid? No me puede estar pasando esto a mí.

Abro mis ojos y rápidamente salgo de sus brazos y me levanto, me pongo mi pierna y busco una camisa- iré a dar un paseo por el barco- le dije sin mirarla y salí, no podía seguir ahí estando así de nervioso, no quería asustarla, comienzo a caminar y me acerque a mirar el mar, pensaba y pensaba en una solución, ni si quiera deberíamos estar durmiendo juntos, ya que aún no es mi prometida oficial… ¡Eso es! Ya es tiempo de que le pida ser mi esposa, ¿Cómo pude demorarme tanto?

Últimamente siento que la necesito más que antes y cada día la amo más que antes, soy un tonto por hacerla esperar tanto. Debo conseguir un material especial para hacer nuestros anillos, la última isla a la que iremos es conocida por sus metales preciosos, seguro allí conseguiré lo que busco, por fin camine devuelta al cuarto, antes de entrar suspire hondo y entre. Astrid se encontraba tapada con la manta de pies a cabeza, pero era obvio que se encontraba allí ya que se veía como las mantas subían y bajan a causa de su respiración. Me saque la camisa, me senté en la cama, me saque la pierna metálica y me acosté a su lado. Ella seguía sin moverse, levante la manta y vi a mi rubia de espaldas a mí, sonreí, intente abrazarla pero ella se alejó y saco mi brazo, mi sonrisa se quebró, seguro estaba enojada… y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, la había dejado sola sin ningún argumento, me fui acercando nuevamente esta vez a su oído y le susurre- M' lady lo siento por lo de antes no debí haberte dejado sola- le bese su oreja y luego su cuello, entonces se da vuelta para mirarme, tenía sus ojos rojos, signo claro de que había llorado y por eso no quería que la viera, me sentía terrible, Astrid no es de las que lloran por cualquier cosa- Lo siento, lo siento- le repito abrazándola suavemente.  
\- Nun-nunca me habías rechazado, menos cuando quiero ayudarte- dice con voz quebrada producto el llanto, quería golpearme por ser la razón de esas lágrimas.

-Realmente lo lamento Astrid, soy un idiota, simplemente no estaba pensando bien y me comporte muy mal, lo siento- le acariciaba su pelo para intentar tranquilizarla, le tome su mentón y le acaricie el rostro y limpie lo que quedaba de lágrimas, sus ojos eras aún más azules, más de lo normal, se veía tan indefensa.

-Sí que lo eres, un idiota me refiero- comenta sonriendo- bésame, Hipo besame- me pide, gustoso cumplí su petición, fue un beso suave, al principio solo un roce, después algo más pero no llegaba a ser apasionado, ambos nos relajamos, suspiramos y nos separamos, ambos nos miramos fijamente y luego nos abrazamos fuerte.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- me dice- si no te sentías bien podrías haberme dicho, o simplemente decir que no querías hablar el tema, pero no vuelvas a rechazarme de esa manera o te golpeare- ahora con una sonrisa.

-Nunca más cariño- le sonrió de vuelta, entonces nos dormimos juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos, vestimos y fuimos a desayunar, los demás ya se encontraban comiendo cuando entramos.

-Hola Hipo, Astrid, les informo que nos encontramos muy cerca de nuestro destino- nos dice Eret.

\- Buenos días amigo- le digo a él- muy bien quiero que todos preparen el regalo que trajimos desde Berk, ustedes saben que aquí aman los regalos-

-¿Y qué les trajiste Hipo?- pregunta Astrid.

\- Algo que solo nosotros podemos conseguir con gran ayuda de Patapez…. Acero de Gronckle- sonrio.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

Cuando bajamos del barco nos encontramos con el jefe de Starock, Scar, esta isla era más que una aldea un reino, había un gran castillo gigante, la mayoría no eran vikingos, pero nos llevamos muy bien. Preferíamos ser aliados, además el Rey y mi padre fueron grandes amigos.

-Hipo, un gusto volver a verte, supe lo de tu padre… fue un gran hombre- Scar era grande y delgado, pelo negro como el carbón y sus ojos eran azules- No sé si te acuerdas de mi hijo, Nathaniel- a su lado se encontraba su hijo, tiene tres años menos que yo, nunca ha hablado mucho realmente.

-Hola- saluda tímido.

\- Un gusto volver a verlos, Rey Scar y príncipe Nathaniel- les sonrió- ella es Astrid, mi amada esposa- acerco Astrid a ellos.

\- Encantada de conocerlos por fin su majestad- saluda.

-Pero si eres la hija de Greta, wow, te vi cuando eras así una cosita- dijo el rey juntando sus dedos exagerando- nunca pensé que terminarías casándote con Hipo, que sorpresa-

Todos reímos, comenzamos a caminar, todos vestían de manera muy extraña, las mujeres usaban largos vestidos con peinados extravagantes y los hombres pues un tipo esmoquin muy extravagante también, Astrid miraba a todas partes con gran curiosidad, me causo mucha ternura.

-Espero que hayas traído tu ropa Hipo, preparamos un baile en tu honor- escuche la risa de Astrid a mis espaldas, no me gustaba bailar… pues bueno la pierna no deja moverme mucho que digamos.

-No traje la vestimenta apropiada Rey… - comento rápido.

-Eso no es problema, puedes ir con mi hijo, él puede ayudarte con eso- sonríe.

-Perfecto- sonrió forzado, si… perfecto. Astrid se me acerca y me dice al oído.

-Vamos, no será malo verte bailar- me susurra riendo.

-¡Ah! Tú también debes ponerte un vestido apropiado Astrid- dice la Reina Gloria llegando, era bajita y con el pelo largo y colorina. Nos sobresaltó ya que no la habíamos escuchado cuando se acercó.

-¡Gloria, que bueno que llegaste!- le dice a su esposa.

-Un gusto verlos nuevamente, veo que ya no son esos niños que peleaban por un peluche de dragón-

-Qué bueno es verla- digo.

-Entonces… Astrid ¿prefieres un vestido azul o verde?- la Reina la toma del brazo y se la lleva, yo rio, entonces mi novia voltea un poco su cabeza y me mira con cara de que me calle pero obviamente no le hice caso.

-Bueno nos vemos en el baile- comenta el Rey y nos deja a Nathaniel y a mí.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio al principio, y después escucho un ligero '' Sígueme'' así que lo hice, entramos al castillo y subimos una larga escalera hasta llegar a una habitación gigantesca, se encontraban diferentes tipos de trajes, diferentes diseños y colores.

-Puedes escoger el que quieras- me dice.

-Gracias- le contesto.

Una vez que me probé unos, al final me decidí por uno de camisa blanca, un terno negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Así que… Astrid ¿he?- Habla por fin el príncipe.

-Sí, ¿no es increíble? Lo logre amigo, aun cuando pensé que nunca lo lograría- le digo molestando.

\- Bueno pues tú eras tan…- hace un gesto de que era bajo y debilucho- y ella pues, es Astrid- sonríe a mencionar su nombre- es fuerte, guapa, con carácter, inteligente…- es mi imaginación o ¿él siente interés en ella? Quizás esté equivocado.

-Lo sé, es increíble, soy muy afortunado- le comento algo incómodo.

-Lo eres- me responde seguro- debes cuidarla, muchos querrán quitártela-

-Mhnnn- contesto- iré bajando seguro ya comenzó y no puedo llegar tarde- intente evadir el tema.

-Claro… iré de tras de ti Hipo-

-Bien-

Una vez en el gran salón, todos estaban conversando y apenas camine todos dieron vuelta a verme, supongo que no se les ha de ser familiar tener un jefe vikingo en su isla, buscaba a Astrid, busque y busque hasta que pude divisarla, se encontraba hablando con unas mujeres, algunas un poco mayores que nosotros, entonces me fui acercando.

***Un poco antes con Astrid*  
**Entre tantos vestidos, al final me decidí por uno color crema con toques dorados, no estaba acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa, incluso ni siquiera sabía bailar los bailes que son de aquí, seré una vergüenza enorme para Hipo, suspire, mi pelo se encontraba tomado, sujeto por una tipo tiara y pinches dorados y plateados.

-Te ves divina- dice la Reina Gloria a mis espaldas.

-Muchas gracias su majestad- le digo de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, dime Gloria, te pareces tanto a tu madre a su edad- se veía que estaba emocionada.

-Está bien, Gloria, ¿usted lo cree?- sonrió aún más.

-Absolutamente ¿bajamos?- me pregunta mientras ya estaba bajando, yo la seguí lo más rápido que pude intentando no caer con lo largo que era el vestido.

Todo era tan hermoso, se encontraban metales de todas las formas y colores por todo el salón, sin darme cuenta nos acercamos a unas mujeres algunas un poco mayores que yo.

-Les encargo a Astrid señoritas, tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposo el Rey- pide la Reina.

-Sería un placer- comenta una.

-Nos vemos querida- se despide.

-Nos vemos-

-Entonces… ¿Eres Astrid Haddock?- me dice una castaña.

-Sí, soy la esposa de Hipo- contesto.

-¿Es verdad que te comprometieron con él a la fuerza? Ya sabes… por la muerte de Estoico el Basto- ante esa pregunta me sorprendo, ¿acaso esos rumores circulaban sobre nosotros? Intente tranquilizarme y le conteste:

-No sé de donde salió ese rumor… pero puedo asegurarte de que estoy completamente enamorada de él desde mucho antes de que se convirtiera en el Jefe de Berk, y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí- todas me miraron sorprendidas, entonces siento que alguien toca mi hombro, cuando doy la vuelta veo a Hipo con una sonrisa gigante, quizás me escucho, que vergüenza, me fije en cómo iba vestido, se veía guapísimo, pero no lo diría frente a las demás, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarlo, pero sé que no sería apropiado frente a tanta gente.

-Por fin puedo encontrarla M' lady- toma mi mano y la besa, yo me tenso ante la suavidad con que lo hizo y me sonrojo- ¿Me permiten llevarme a mi esposa señoritas?- las mira.

-Claro que no, puede llevársela- responde una sonriendo como tonta.

Tome su brazo y mientras nos alejábamos escucho como ellas dicen '' ¿No es guapo?'' '' Sí que tiene suerte'', yo me agarre a un más a él, no soy celosa, simplemente protejo lo que me pertenece.

-Entonces… ¿me amabas desde mucho antes?- pregunta aun con su sonrisa- ¿Qué tan antes?- seguíamos caminando sin rumbo fijo por la sala.

\- Mucho antes de que construyéramos la Orilla del Dragón- le confieso avergonzada- tan solo no me di cuenta hasta un poco después, aunque no te confundas yo siempre te he querido, incluso antes de que encontraras a Chimuelo me resultabas interesante, pero nunca se lo diría a nadie- paramos de caminar y nos miramos- ¿y tú?-

\- Yo siempre te he amado Astrid, incluso antes de que me vieras- me dice mirándome fijamente y acercándose a mí- pero cada día te amo más que el anterior- al decirme eso, sentí que me derretía, ¿Cómo no amarlo? Era el hombre perfecto, me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla.

-Entonces M' lady, ¿le dije lo irresistible que se ve esta noche?- me susurra en mi oído.

-Creo que no joven, pero créame que usted se ve mucho mejor- le contesto, ambos reímos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunta rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunta nuevamente, esta vez inclinándose y ofreciéndome su mano.

-Hipo… yo no sé bailar, solo te haría avergonzar-

-Y yo tengo una pierna- yo sonrió ante su comentario- ¿Entonces?- me dice.

-Está bien- acepto por fin y tome su mano, me atrajo a él.

**(Me base en el video de Love Story de Taylor Swift para el baile y los trajes) **

-Cuando era niño mi padre me llevaba a estos tipos de bailes, así que se puede decir que se un poco, primero debes alejarte de mí y damos una reverencia- entonces lo hicimos- luego debes colocar una mano cerca de la mía, sin que se toquen y la otra atrás de ti y ahora damos vueltas- yo lo miraba como si estuviera hechizada- ahora la otra mano y otra vuelta, ahora…- me tomo la mano y me atrajo otra vez y me toma de la cintura y con la otra mano toma la mía- pon tu mano en mi hombro- entonces lo hice- 1…2…3…- comenzamos a movernos lentamente- ¡vez lo estás haciendo!- veo mis pies y es verdad, estaba bailando.

-Es verdad… ¡Hipo lo logre!- dije emocionada.

-Sabía que podrías-

Estuvimos un rato así, bailando, hasta que el Rey se subió a una gran escalera y todos pusieron la atención en él.

-Queridos amigos, hoy tenemos un gran hombre entre nosotros, les presento al jefe de Berk, Hipo Horrendous Haddock iii, ven aquí- Entonces Hipo me deja y me da una mirada de que volvería pronto y yo solo asentí sonriendo.

-Rey Scar, nosotros le hemos traído un regalo para que complete su colección de metales preciosos, en agradecimiento por habernos recibido y darnos una cálida bienvenida- Entonces Eret llega la caja ante el Rey la abre-

-Pero si es Acero de Gronckle, muchas gracias muchacho-

-No hay de que- sonríe.

-Bueno, vuelvan todos a bailar, es un baile ¿no?-

***En ese mismo rato con Hipo* **

Una vez que todos comenzaron a bailar le pregunte al Rey:  
-¿Le ha gustado?-

-Claro que sí, es más como agradecimiento, te dejare escoger el metal que tú quieras- me dice mientras coloca una mano en mi hombro.

-Muchas Gracias- le di una reverencia y volví con Astrid.

\- Estuviste increíble- habla apenas estoy junto a ella.

-No hice nada especial, ¿quieres dar un paseo?- le pregunto.

-Puede que un paseo antes de irse a dormir no está mal- ambos fuimos al jardín, estaba lleno de flores y decoraciones, habían esculturas de ángeles y de personas.

-Es precioso- dice ella, pero yo solo la veía a ella, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido.

-Creo que lo que está a mi lado es aún más bello- se me escapa, ella me mira sonrojada y sin avisar le doy un beso- Te amo Astrid-

-Yo también te amo Hipo-  
Nos volvimos a besar, estaba seguro, lo más pronto que pueda le pediré ser mi esposa.

**Notas de la Autora: LES TRAIGO MI ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN! Espero que les haya gustado, tenía muchas ideas que las desarrollare en los siguientes capítulos, espero que hayan pasado un lindo San Valentin, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! **

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, si es que les gusto.**

**Los quiere, Kobato.**


	7. Bienvenidos a Berk

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix. LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.  
**

-¡Berk a la vista!- Grito uno de los vikingos del barco.

Corrí hasta llegar a la orilla para ver Berk mi pueblo, mi gente, mi familia, mi hogar. Había pasado tiempo desde que no veía a Chimuelo, ni a mamá, ni a mis amigos, estaba emocionado y feliz, lo primero que haría sería dar un vuelo con Chimuelo.

-Había olvidado como se veía Berk de lejos- decía Astrid llegando junto a mí.

-Es increíble ¿verdad?- la miro, se encontraba con su clásica trenza apoyada en la orilla del barco con sus brazos, mirando Berk con una sonrisa, seguro estaba igual de emocionada que yo.

-Lo es, ya quiero ver a Tormenta, me pregunto si ha comido bien, si no se ha sentido sola o extrañado nuestras salidas matutinas- se veía preocupada, cuando escucho a Astrid hablando así me imagino que sería una madre estupenda, aunque quizás no esté en sus planes.

-Tormenta es fuerte e independiente, igual que su dueña- le pongo una mano en su hombro y me mira a mis ojos.

-Gracias- me dice- Sé que Chimuelo está muy bien también, es el dragón más valiente que conozco, igual que su dueño- me sonríe, yo solo rio- Oye… Hipo…- se pone seria.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto, veo que pone una mueca pensando.

-Nada- dice y luego se separa un poco- Iré a arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos Jefe- sonríe y se va, la he notado un poco extraña, como si quisiera decirme algo, quizás es mi imaginación, eso me recuerda que debo trabajar en nuestros anillos, sonrio al pensarlo.

Apenas el barco toco tierra y comenzamos a bajar todos nos fueron a recibir con saludos y muy felices, a lo lejos pude ver como Chimuelo venia corriendo donde estaba yo, tirándose encima y lamiéndome.

-¡Chimuelo, sabes que no se quita!- rio- Yo también te extrañe mucho amigo- lo abrazaba fuerte- Nunca más me alejare de ti- él se aleja y me mueve su cola.

-¡Chica!- escucho a Astrid acercándose corriendo a Tormenta y la abraza- te extrañe tanto Tormenta…-

-Hijo, que bueno que llegaste- dice mi madre sonriendo.

-¡Mamá!- me acerco y la abrazo fuerte- Te extrañe-

-Yo también- me corresponde el abrazo.

-¿Las cosas han ido bien?- le pregunto.

-Sí, ha estado todo muy tranquilo, ¡adivina que! Organizamos una fiesta en su regreso-

-No era necesario- respondo.

-¡Claro que lo es!- Llega Patapez junto a los demás- Fueron dos semanas sin saber nada de nuestro jefe- 

-Las dos semanas más tranquilas de mi vida- dice Patán y Brutilda lo golpea- ¡Au!-

-Eso te pasa por ser un imbécil- le dice ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo- llega Astrid riendo- Hola chicos, hola Valka- le sonríe a mi madre y se acerca a abrazarla, ellas se llevaban bastante bien, es lindo ver juntas a las mujeres que más amo en la vida.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato- digo- Chimuelo, vamos a dar un paseo amigo-

Entonces Chimuelo se acerca a mí, me subo en él y nos vamos, enseguida siento el viento acariciando mi cara, suspiro, cuanto extrañaba esta sensación.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte- le voy diciendo a Chimuelo y él me contesta gruñendo- conocí a gente fabulosa y vi a personas que no veía de hace mucho, pero ¿sabes? Lo mejor es que pude estar mucho tiempo con Astrid- me sonrojo al recordar mucho de nuestros encuentros, ¿cambiaran las cosas ahora que estamos en Berk? Ahora que lo pienso ya no podremos dormir juntos, ya que no estaría correcto-¡Aah!- grito, tomo mi pelo frustrado y me tiro en el lomo de Chimuelo- La amo amigo, siento que la necesito más que cualquier cosa, en el viaje pasaron cosas que… Uff, si supieras- escucho que Chimuelo se ríe juguetonamente- Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero decidí pedirle ser mi esposa- enseguida él vuela más rápido e intenta llevarme por un lugar así que fuimos. Nos metimos a una cueva, estaba muy oculto y oscuro- ¿Dónde vamos?- entonces llegamos a un claro donde se encontraba un cascada y dos lagos, de uno salía vapor y el otro era normal, estaba lleno de césped y flores, y en arriba se podía ver una apertura grande donde se podía ver el cielo- Es genial, podría aquí hacer la propuesta- lo miro y el asiente feliz- Gracias amigo, creo que es hora de que regresemos, la fiesta está por comenzar- y nos fuimos.

_**Narra Astrid.**_

Apenas Hipo se fue Brutilda se me acerco y me tomo del brazo llevándome lejos de los demás.

-Entonces…. ¿Cómo te fue con Hipo?- me pregunto moviendo las cejas con una mirada juguetona, abrí mis ojos ante la pregunta.

-Bien…- le contesto esquivando su mirada, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Oh vamos estas sonrojada, ¿enserio crees que me tragare eso de que no pasó nada entre ustedes mientras se fueron? Dime que no pasó nada y te dejare-

Yo no pude contestar, o en realidad no sabía que contestar porque tenía toda la razón, pasaron muchas cosas pero no significa que le contaría.

-¡A ja! Así que tengo razón, ¡Astrid! Se supone que deben estar casados ¿Qué hiciste pillina?- fruncí el ceño y la mire seria.

-No hicimos nada de lo que te imaginas, ahora iré a volar con Tormenta así que déjame en paz, estoy cansada- me fui corriendo mientras escuchaba su risa a mi espalda, hasta que llegue a donde Tormenta y me subí a su lomo-¡Arriba Tormenta!- y volamos, en realidad me sentía muy estresada, no por lo dicho por la hermana de Brutacio si no porque no sabía cómo decirle a Hipo que no quería separarme de él, ya me había acostumbrado a dormir con él y a compartir nuestro espacio, pero si se lo decía se podía sentir presionado y no quería que sintiera eso, pero estoy casi segura que sin él no iba a poder dormir, ¿quién me abrazará en mis pesadillas? ¿Quién me dará un beso de buenos días y noches? ¿Con quién jugaré a la guerra de almohadas y luego me mimará? Tan solo pensarlo me desespero, quiero que sea él y solo con él que haga todo eso- chica… no sé qué hacer- le digo a Tormenta- ¿Por qué de todos los vikingos tuve que fijarme en el chico más complicado?- mi dragón gruñe divertida y yo rio- Ya lo sé, no me arrepiento, es tan… perfectamente imperfecto, terco, atractivo, guapo, gracioso, tierno… ¿ya dije que era guapo?- mi amiga asiente- No lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie- sonrió enamorada, que ridícula debo escucharme ahora mismo, sin darme cuenta ya se había hecho tarde, así que retornamos a Berk.  
Antes de ir al Gran Salón, decidí ir a mi casa a arreglarme un poco y luego partí junto a Tormenta, llegando pude ver a todos festejando, bailando y cantando, a lo lejos pude ver a Bocón, no lo había visto antes, me parecía triste verlo sin Estoico y sé que al igual que a Hipo y Valka le afecto su muerte, me acerque a él y lo salude.

-¡Astrid! Qué lindo verte, me parece que Hipo aun no llega- me saluda.

-Lo sé, quería saludarte- le sonrió- no te vi cuando llegamos-

-Así… sobre eso, lo lamento, me encontraba peleando con un Yak, se había comido mi bota- fruncía el ceño- pero antes de que lo golpeara la escupió-

-Ah… eso es bueno, supongo- subo los hombros.

-Lo es- me sonríe- bueno, te dejo…, dicen que tu madre hizo un pastel exquisito- yo me despido con la mano.

Sigo caminando, busco a Hipo pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, suspiro, hasta que siento una mano atrás de mí sobre mi hombro y me asusto.

-Tranquila, soy yo- me dice Eret y me doy vuelta para verlo.

-Hola, Eret- le saludo- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, claro, es solo que te vi un poco sola y quise acompañarte, ¿Puedo?- pregunta.

-Claro que puedes, entonces ¿Qué te pareció el viaje?-

-Estuvo bien, no conocía esos lugares así que fue interesante, pero por lo visto tu e Hipo la pasaron mucho mejor- me sonríe.

-¡Ahg! ¿Tú también?- digo frustrada y él me mira extrañado y me contesta un '' ¿Qué?''- Lo que pasa es que Brutilda me dijo algo un parecido cuando llegue-

-Solo es la verdad, me di cuenta del avance que tuvieron en su relación- me dijo y yo le sonreí, Eret se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos, quizás es porque nos parecemos demasiado, aunque a veces se comporte como un idiota, es un gran tipo.

-Que observador, tendré más cuidado entonces- le contesto, ambos reímos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- escucho la voz de Hipo que se va acercando, yo sonrió como tonta apenas lo veo, pero luego de recordar el tema me pongo nerviosa.

-Eh… Es solo que Eret me contaba una caída que tuvo con su dragón, ¿no es cierto?- miro a Eret, este me queda mirando perdido hasta que captó mi mirada de ''ayúdame'' y me siguió el juego.

-Oh si… me dolió mucho pero Rompe cráneos está bien- mira a Hipo al decir esto, Hipo lo mira un poco serio, veo que no le cree mucho.

-Entonces es mejor que vayas a descansar- dice el castaño.

-Claro… eso hare Jefe, después de tomar un poco de Hidromiel claro- contesta Eret- Adiós- se despide de los dos y se va a la mesa donde están los demás del grupo.

-¿De que hablaban en realidad?- me pregunta curioso mi novio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te mentíamos?- me acerco un poco a él para acomodar un poco su traje, para despistar mi nerviosismo.

-Justo lo que haces ahora- me mira serio y yo me alejo.

-No es nada serio realmente- me sonrojo- me preguntaba de nosotros-

-Ahh…- me sonríe- que linda te vez cuando te sonrojas- eso hizo que me sonrojara aún más, que idiota es, lo golpee en el brazo y él al instante se sobo el brazo- ¡Au! ¿Qué dije?-

-Lo hiciste apropósito- le respondo y comienzo a caminar y él me sigue- además llegaste tarde.-

-Lo siento, es solo que me distraje en el paseo con Chimuelo- sonreí al escucharlo, me encanta que este con Chimuelo lo hacía ser él, lo tome de su mano y lo lleve entre la gente hasta un lugar más apartado tras unos pilares, estaba oscuro así que nadie nos vería- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-No te escuchaba bien entre la gente- mentí- además… no hemos estado solos durante todo el día- lo abrazo pasando mis manos por su cuello atrayéndolo a mí- ¿Quieres saber exactamente lo que estaba hablando con Eret?-

-Sería bastante útil- me contesta pasando sus manos por mis caderas atrayéndome aún más a él, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, suspiro.

-Piensa que pasó algo entre nosotros en el viaje y no solo él, también Brutilda y no me sorprendería que los demás también- le digo por fin, él pone una mueca con su boca y me dieron unas ganas enorme de besarlo, pero no lo hice.

-¿Y acaso no paso algo?- junta nuestras frentes- recuerdo muchos momentos- yo me rio y le beso la punta de su nariz.

-Claro que sí, pero piensan que hicimos ''eso'', ya sabes… estábamos solos, durmiendo juntos todas las noches pretendiendo ser marido y mujer- me sonrojo.

-Oh...- contesta y se aleja un poco- ¿Y qué dijiste?-

-Sí, ''Oh''- repetí- le dije que había dicho lo mismo que Brutilda y que tendré más cuidado, él me contesta con un 'Mmmh'

-¡Vez! Por eso no quería que supieras, sé que te pone incomodo el tema- cruzo los brazos.

-Bueno…- comienza a decir mientras se rasca el pelo- no es que me incomode, solo que no estoy tan acostumbrado a hablarlo-

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos- me dispuse a salir del lugar pero me sujeta la mano-

-Quedémonos un poco más aquí, por favor Astrid, tan solo pensar que no te tendré esta noche en mis brazos no me agrada- me volteo a verlo sorprendida, pensé que era la única que me sentía así, me acerque nuevamente a él esta vez tomando impulso y envolví mis piernas en su cadera y nos besamos con pasión, aun así me parecía que me afirmaba fuerte de mis piernas pero me sentía tan relajada, sin darme cuenta gemí cuando mordió mi labio y le di paso a mi boca y la exploramos más profundo, yo acariciaba su cabello y él mis piernas, separamos nuestras bocas para tomar aire, me apoyo en una pared y seguimos con nuestro juego estas vez no cerramos los ojos y nos sonreímos entre el beso.

-Te… amo… Hipo- le digo entre besos, comienza a besar mi cuello y en una oportunidad su cabello hizo cosquillas y reí bajito, volví a gemir un poco más fuerte cuando sus manos tocamos mi espalda por debajo de la ropa.

-Shh, alguien podría escucharte- se separa, tenía sus labios rojos e hinchados- Te amo tanto Astrid Hofferson, no tienes idea- yo junto nuestras frentes mientras intento tranquilizar mi respiración y sonrió feliz.

\- Eres cruel, yo no puedo tocarte como quisiera, tu armadura no me deja- me quejo y el ríe fuerte- Estas noches serán duras sin ti- le acaricio la mejilla.

-Opino lo mismo de ti, pero ya todo cambiara ya verás- no sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero solo atine a bajarme y besarle el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja- Astrid…- gruñe.

-¿Si?- le susurro burlándome para luego alejarme- iré a festejar un poco más- le giño un ojo, me voy y lo dejo solo.

Narra Hipo

Astrid se fue y me dejo solo en aquel rincón oscuro, necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia, cierro los ojos y apoye un rato mi cabeza en la pared para tranquilizarme, y luego salí, todos se encontraban bailando bailes vikingos, a lo lejos veo a Astrid bailando y riendo, se veía muy bella y feliz, parecía una niña bailando junto a su padre, la nostalgia me invadió al pensar que mi padre debería estar aquí con nosotros disfrutando estas fiestas.

-Sé lo que estas pensado hijo- mi madre aparece- Estoico de seguro está aquí, no porque no lo veas significa lo contrario- me da una sonrisa reconfortante y fija la mirada a donde recién yo la tenía- Astrid es una mujer ejemplar, sé que tu padre la quería mucho, ustedes son hechos el uno para él otro-

-¿Podrías guardar un secreto mamá?- le pregunto inquieto y ella asiente entonces me acerco a ella y le susurro- Le pediré que se case conmigo en estos días-

-¡Hijo, eso es encantador!- me abraza- a tu edad tu padre y yo ya estábamos casados-

-Gracias- le correspondo-

-Me iré a comer el pastel de la madre de Astrid dicen que esta delicioso- se va corriendo.

Me acerque a donde Astrid seguía bailando junto con su padre- Disculpe- le digo a él- ¿Me concede una pieza con su hija?-

-Claro que si jefe- dice mi suegro- es toda tuya- toma la mano de su hija y me la entrega en la mía.

-Muchas gracias señor- agradezco, mientras él se va y beso la mano de Astrid- Debo decirle M'Lady que su belleza supera a todas las estrellas de esta noche- ella me sonríe y hace una reverencia de gratitud- ¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo?-

-Pues usted no se queda nada atrás Jefe, y por supuesto que bailaré con usted-

Bailamos toda la noche. 

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho la demora, he estado con muchos exámenes y realmente quiero seguir con la historia, espero que les guste mucho porque me encanto escribirlo, si se dieron cuenta es un poco más largo que los demás. Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, me parecen muy lindos, no olviden dejar ahora, jiji ~suspira~ Me encanta Hipo es tan lindo y caballero ¿no lo creen? ¡YO QUIERO UN HIPO!**

**Nos leemos pronto, dejen Comentarios.**

**Los quiere Kobato.**


	8. ¡Por fin!

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix. LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: TIENE UN POCO DE CONTENIDO EXPLICITO, SE RECOMIENDA LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTI XD  
**  
Me encontraba en la fragua dándole los últimos retoques a los anillos de compromiso, hoy sería el día en que le pediría ser mi esposa a Astrid, ya tengo todo planeado, primero, apenas termine aquí, iré a pedir su mano a su familia, luego de eso la iré a buscar y le pediré que vayamos a una cita apenas se esté escondiendo el Sol, luego de eso la llevare a un viaje hasta llegar al lugar que Chimuelo me mostro el día en que llegue y le pediré ser mi esposa a la luz de las estrellas, luego de eso tendremos un lindo picnic y podremos darnos un baño y relajarnos en una de las lagunas, será perfecto.

-Listo- digo una vez ya pulido los anillos donde se encontraban nuestras iniciales grabadas.

-¿Qué está listo?- escucho una voz de tras que enseguida reconocí como la de Astrid, atine a esconder los anillos debajo de un jarrón y me di vuelta mientras me sobaba la cabeza nervioso.

-¡Astrid! Pero que sorpresa de que estés aquí… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto acercándome a ella y alejándola un poco de donde estábamos para que no se fijara en lo que escondí.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi novio?- se queja levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos- además, has estado mucho tiempo estos días aquí encerrado y haciendo tus tareas de jefe, no he podido verte- esta vez relajo su cara.

-Claro que puedes venir, es solo que me sorprendiste un poco- le sonrió para tranquilizarla- lamento no poderte ver tan seguido como antes-

-Tranquilo, sé que es tu responsabilidad- me sonrió de vuelta- entonces… ¿en que trabajas?- mira sobre mi hombro. 

-Aah… nada importante, es solo un asiento que me habían pedido, estaba… haciendo….- titubeo mientras pienso que decir- los planos ¡Sí! Estaba haciendo los planos para una silla de montar- digo rápidamente.

-¿Estás seguro?- me pregunta mirándome seriamente- Porque no te vez muy seguro.

-Sí, estoy muy seguro- y sonrió nervioso.

-Entonces no tendrás problema en mostrármelo ¿verdad? Tormenta y yo queremos un nuevo diseño también- acercándose a la mesa pero antes de que se acerque más la tomo de la mano y la atraigo hacia mí y la beso, al principio se sorprendió pero luego cerró sus ojos y se relajó en mis brazos y suspiramos en el beso, hace tres días que no la besaba, ¿cómo no morí por ese pecado?

Ella paso sus manos por mi cabello atrayéndome mas a ella, sus labios eran tan suaves, nuestro beso se volvió cada vez más exigente, no dejaba de unir mis labios con los suyos, podía sentir mi sangre recorriendo mis venas mientras deslizaba mi lengua dentro de su boca y pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse, mordí su labio inferior y obtuve un suave gemido de su parte como respuesta mientras seguía recorriendo su deliciosa boca, apenas nos separamos nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-Wow…- ambos teníamos la respiración cortada- había olvidado…. lo bueno que eres besando- me dijo y luego se mordió el labio.

-Me ocupare de que no lo olvides de nuevo- la acerco tomándola de la cintura y ella ríe y nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez más corto y suave- quería saber si querías acompañarme a un lugar hoy- le sonrió.

-¿Es por eso que estabas tan nervioso? Hipo… claro que quiero- me besa la mejilla- además ¿crees que te rechazaría luego de ese grandioso beso?-

-Hee, ¿Si?- respondo molestando, entonces ella aprieta el botón de mi traje de vuelo- ¡Hey! Es delicado-

-Te lo ganas por ser tan bobo- rio de nuevo- agradece de que no te golpee-

-Jefe, lo necesitamos en la casa de Magnus, él y Celeste están volviendo a pelear sobre de quien es el Yak- me dijo uno de los vikingos.

-Ahh, claro- contesto y voy a buscar mis cosas de la mesa, entre eso aprovecho de poner los anillos en uno de los bolsillos del traje de vuelo y luego me doy la vuelta para ir donde Astrid- nos vemos luego- le beso la mejilla y antes de salir le digo- te espero aquí antes de que se esconda el sol- 

(Unas horas después)

Ya habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que estaba arreglando el problema de quien se quedaba con un tonto Yak y se me estaba haciendo tarde, aun no iba a hablar con los padres de Astrid y no he arreglado las cosas, esto es un desastre.

-¿Qué opina jefe?- me pregunta Magnus- ¿está escuchando?

-¿Eh?- despierto de mis pensamientos- Magnus han dicho los mismos argumentos durante horas, ustedes son vecinos, ¿no pueden compartir el animal y ya?- les digo ya sin paciencia.

-Claro que no Jefe- dijo Celeste- él es repulsivo y un bueno para nada no podría cuidar a mi pobre Yak como merece ser cuidado- dijo abrazando al Yak.

-Ya estoy harto- dijo Magnus para abalanzarse al Yak y tirarlo de uno de sus cuernos- es mío-

-A ver, a ver- los separo- Que les parece si les doy un Yak más, así, Magnus tendrá el Yak para que ayude con las semillas de sus verduras y Celeste tendrá a su mascota- ambos vikingos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho.- muy bien, ya nada más que hacer aquí, me voy, vamos amigo- le dije a Chimuelo y nos vamos

-Llévame a la casa de Astrid- a este paso el picnic tendrá que ser descartado, apenas llegamos me baje de lomo de Chimuelo y fui a golpear la puerta rogando de que Astrid no se encontrara en su hogar, entonces abrió su madre, ¡Gracias Thor!- Hola señora Hofferson quería saber si usted y su esposo podían hablar un tema urgente conmigo- les pido nervioso.

-¿Le paso algo a nuestra Astrid?- dijo exaltada poniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en su boca.

-¡Oh, No! Para nada es algo completamente diferente, ¿puedo pasar?- la intento tranquilizar.

-Claro Jefe, es un honor, vamos a hablar en el salón- me hace una señal para que pase- ¡QUERIDO HIPO ESTA AQUÍ!- llama al padre de Astrid.

Una vez de que ya estábamos los tres sentados, yo frente a ellos, suspire nervioso.

-Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de atenderme, he venido para preguntarles algo muy importante para mí- suspiro- Señor y Señora Hofferson, vengo para pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio- cerré los ojos por miedo a sus reacciones, entonces no dijeron nada, abrí mis ojos y los mire y seguí hablando- quiero que sepan que quiero a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, ella es la razón de por qué sonrió todos los días, todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en ella primero, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero verla ser la mujer más feliz de Berk, no…, del mundo. Hare que todos sus sueños se cumplan, quizás no soy el hombre apropiado para ella, sé que ella vale demasiado, pero iré mejorando cada día para ser el esposo perfecto que ella merece, mentiría si les dijera que le daré el mundo entero porque es algo que no puedo hacer, pero les prometo que le daré todo mi amor, porque, señor- digo ahora refiriéndome al esposo- amo a su hija de una manera que nunca pensé que fuera posible, le pediré de rodillas si es necesario, pero por favor denos su bendición-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron- Es todo lo que queríamos escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo él mientras se levantaba y me golpeaba de cariño en el brazo- es un honor que te cases con mi hija, te demoraste mucho ¿no crees?-

-Lo sé- sonreí un poco adolorido, ya sabía de donde Astrid saco la mano pesada.

-Hipo, estoy tan orgullosa de donde han llegado- me dijo la madre, no le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, no les defraudare, lo juro por los dioses- digo agradecido- ya se está haciendo tarde, nos vemos luego y gracias nuevamente- entonces salgo de la casa y me doy cuenta que ya era de noche, ay no… me subí a Chimuelo y fui a la fragua, donde se supone que me encontraría con Astrid.

-Amigo… no puedo creer que se me haya hecho tarde, esta todo arruinado- le digo a Chimuelo mientras me agarraba el pelo nervioso y comenzaba a dar vueltas como loco, él me miraba triste- Se cansó de esperar y se fue-

\- No me he ido a ninguna parte- escucho y veo frente a mí, allí estaba Astrid, hermosa como siempre, me acerque a ella rápidamente y la abrace.

-Lo lamento tanto…- la abraza aún más fuerte, ella me acaricia el cabello y la espalda intentando que me tranquilizara, igual como lo hace una madre a un hijo.

-Shh, está bien, sé que al ser jefe tienes muchas cosas que hacer- me sonríe y me acaricia el rostro- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?- Entonces ella se sube a Tormenta y yo a Chimuelo.

-Sígueme-

Una vez que llegamos a la cueva entramos.

-Hipo… ¿Dónde me estas llevando exactamente?- su voz era un poco nerviosa.

-Solo sigue volando, estamos por llegar- le contesto y ella solo gruño.

Entonces llegamos al claro, de noche se veía aún más hermoso, desde arriba se podían ver las estrellas y estas se reflejaban en los lagos, las flores aún seguían ahí.

-Hipo… esto es precioso- escuche sorprendida a mi novia mientras bajaba de Tormenta y yo de Chimuelo.

-Lo encontró Chimuelo, ¿no amigo?- le acaricio la cabeza a él y el gruñe feliz.

-Ven- me dice ella mientras toma mi mano y me lleva bajo un árbol- Así que...-comienza rompiendo el silencio mientras se arreglaba un mechón que se había salido de su trenza.

-Así que… ¿Qué hiciste hoy M'lady?- seguí acercándome más a ella.

-No mucho realmente, solo ayude en la academia de Dragones, Gustav está ayudando a los niños y creo que le gusta una chica ¿sabes?- me cuenta emocionada.

-¿Así? Bueno ya era hora, así no me preocupo de que un adolecente hormonal este persiguiendo a mi novia- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí.

-¡Hipo!- me reclama.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, ¿acaso no has visto como todos esos chicos te miran?- me quejo.

-No… ¿te he dicho que amo esa mueca que haces con tus labios cuando algo te molesta?- acerca su rostro al mío- además, las chicas también te miran demasiado, pero tú eres mío- esto lo dice ya demasiado cerca- yo solo rio.

-Astrid, yo…- me interrumpe con un ''shh'' y besa mis labios, suspiro ante su tacto, son como una droga, y me declaro totalmente adicto a ellos, se volvió más profundo, entonces ciento que envuelve sus piernas a mi cadera y yo la tomo de sus muslos para que no se caiga y la apoyo al árbol, ella gimo y yo suspire, sin darse cuenta, eso creo…, comenzó a frotarse con mi parte baja que ya estaba un poco emmm…. Dura, y gruñí, nos alejamos un poco para tomar aire y luego seguimos besándonos, más apasionado que antes si es que era posible, no dejaba de jugar con mi pelo, mi cuello o mi pecho, comencé a bajar con besos por su cuello, jadeaba fuerte pero al estar solos en un lugar que nadie escucharía nada no me importaba mucho, es más me encanta escuchar todos los sonidos que salen de su boca.

-Hipo…- suspiro y yo solo respondí gruñendo una vez más al estar demasiado ocupado besando su clavícula, ella desabrocho los broches del trajes de vuelo y pudo sacar la parte de arriba dejándome sin nada arriba, y luego se sacó la parte de arriba de su ropa quedando solo con las vendas que no me dejaban ver sus senos, pero se podía ver lo excitada que estaba, seguimos besándonos- Tócame- dijo sin aire, entonces nos deslizamos por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar al pasto, la acosté y me puse sobre ella.

-Estas consciente de que no podemos llegar muy lejos ¿verdad?- la miro preocupado.

-Lo sé- me responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras me acariciaba el rostro- Te amo, chico dragón-

-Y yo a ti, te amo con mi vida- la vuelvo a besar.

(Astrid)

Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron otra vez me sentí en el Valhalla, él hizo lo que le pedí, despacio puso una de sus manos en mi pecho izquierdo y comenzó a acariciarlo, yo solo atine a gemir dentro de su boca dándole más exceso con su lengua. Se sentía tan increíble, lo acerque más a mí y lo atrape con mis piernas rozando nuestras partes íntimas sobre la ropa, y dejo de besarme, gemimos fuerte.

-No hagas hm, eso- me dijo en mi oído besándolo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto pareciendo ser inocente- ¿Esto?- vuelvo a rozar nuestras partes- sé que lo quieres tanto como yo Hipo, ¿Por qué ocultarlo?- me miro pensativo y luego me sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Esto puede ser jugado de dos M'lady- levanto una ceja mostrándole que no entendía a que se refería, entonces rasga la tela sobre mis senos y los ve, me puse roja como cereza, entonces puse mis brazos tapándome.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le digo exaltada, pero él no me contesta solo seguía mirando donde estaban mis brazos, y con una mano intenta apartarlos.

-Astrid, no tengas vergüenza, eres hermosa ¿sabes?- yo me sonroje aún más, y alejo mis brazos para que pudiera verme, entonces me beso y me relajo, sus besos comienzan a bajar hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos mientras que con otra mano acaricia el otro, yo no paraba de gemir.

-No pares- le digo, y siento como sonríe, esto solo me enloquece aún más, se sentía increíble, ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?- ¡Oh, Dioses!- entonces se separa asustado- ¿pero porque paras?-

-¿Te hice daño?- dice preocupado, yo sonrió, es tan tierno…

-Estoy bien, si estas así solo por tocarme un poco, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estarás cuando pacemos a lo demás- rio y él también lo hace.

-Creo que aun que me cueste parar ahora, es mejor seguir otro día- me dice rojo.

-Bien- contesto y tomo su polera y me la pongo.

-¡Hey!- se queja- ¿Qué esperas que me coloque?- me pregunto indignado apuntando su torso desnudo, mordí mi labio al verlo se veía tan sexy, no me importaría verlo así todo el día.

-Lo siento, es solo que me gusta tu ropa, es muy suave- le confieso y el solo rio y nos paramos. 

-Astrid, te amo tanto como no tienes idea, te amo tanto que hasta puedo decir que cosas tan banales como el agua, el aire y la comida no son suficientes para mantenerme vivo si no te tengo a mi lado, eres la luz de mis ojos. Cada vez que pienso en felicidad apareces tú en mi mente, eres la mujer más valiente, fuerte, independiente, hermosa, talentosa y absolutamente inteligente que conozco- yo solo lo escuchaba, no sabía que decir- cuando éramos niños siempre pensé que si algún día me tomabas en cuenta sería el día más feliz de mi vida, sé que no merezco todo el amor que me das, eres una mujer tan fabulosa Astrid, mereces todo el universo.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y él las limpio y reí un poco nerviosa- Cuando éramos adolecentes era un cobarde que no sabía cómo decir todo lo que te estoy diciendo ahora- él ríe- Me haces feliz, quiero hacerte feliz, te prometo que cada día te amaré aún más que el anterior si es que aún es posible amarte más de lo que ya lo hago. Prometo estar para ti cada vez que me necesites, ser tu mano derecha, tu mejor amigo, tu novio, tu amante, tu compañero y todo lo que necesites. Estaré contigo por siempre, incluso después de la muerte, mi promesa es eterna, quiero tenerte todos los días de mi vida junto a mí, despertar junto a ti sin miedo de que nos descubran, estar juntos para siempre M'lady- entonces se agacho y saco algo de un bolsillo de su traje de vuelo y se arrodillo en una pierna y tomo mi mano, con la otra tape mi boca del asombro, ¿A caso está pasando lo que creo que está pasando?- Astrid Hofferson, ¿Me darías el honor de ser el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, casándote conmigo?-

Las palabras no salían de mi garganta, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y apenas mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo salte a él cayendo sobre él, junte nuestros labios de una manera que puedo jurar que ha sido completamente diferente a los otros que nos hemos dado, este está cargado de sentimiento, de amor- Te amo tanto Hipo, te amo, te amo- lo abrazo fuerte, y luego me alejo para dejar que me coloque el anillo, me fijo que en ellos están nuestras iniciales, era preciosos, era de oro y tenía una piedra llamada ''piedra luna''.

-¿Eso es un sí?- me pregunta, yo me alejo y fruncí el ceño.

-Esto- lo golpeo y él se queja- es por tardarte tanto - y esto- entonces lo beso una vez más-

-Déjame adivinar… ¿es por todo lo demás?- me dice una vez que nos separamos y reímos- Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz Astrid- me dice serio.

-Ya lo soy Hipo, y tenerte a ti es todo lo que necesito- le confesé juntando nuestras frentes.

Estaba segura de que esto era el comienzo de una de las aventuras más importantes de nuestras vidas.

**Notas de la autora: Ahhh el amor…. ¿qué les pareció? Realmente pensé demasiado en este capítulo, pensaba hacerlo más largo pero…. Son las 5:32 de la madrugada en mi país jeje, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**No olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios que amo leer! Y así me dicen que les pareció, los quiero demasiado.  
**

**¡QUIERO UN HIPO! ¿Quién me acompaña a robárselo a Astrid? Okno, mentira…. Ellos son perfectos juntos.  
Los quiere mucho mucho Kobato. **


	9. El Castigo de los Dioses

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix. LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: TIENE UN POCO DE CONTENIDO EXPLICITO, SE RECOMIENDA LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTI ¿he? **

Me sentía el hombre más feliz del universo, acababa de pedirle matrimonio a mi novia y ella me había dicho que ''si'', puedo sentir como mi sonrisa no puede quitarse de mi rostro, nos encontrábamos aun en el claro, estábamos acostados en el pasto ella sobre mí, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho. Después de ese huracán de emociones que habíamos tenido, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, el sonido del agua de los lagos, y algunos grillos, mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo y ella acariciaba mi pecho descubierto.

\- No estoy soñando ¿verdad?- le pregunto después de mucho tiempo en silencio, ella ríe bajito.

-Me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo, pero si lo es… le ruego a Freiya que no despierte-me dice mientras pasa una de sus manos por mi cabello- tu corazón está palpitando muy rápido- pone un oído donde se encuentra mi corazón- es muy relajante- suspira.

Entonces me acorde de los planes que tenía para esta noche, y lo que seguía era ir a uno de los lagunas y bañarnos un rato- podríamos relajarnos en uno de los lagos- le ofrezco, entonces ella se levanta un poco y se sienta en mi regazo.

-Hipo… creo que se te olvido un pequeño detalle, no traje ropa de cambio y alguien….- me miro con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada- rasgo mi venda- se encontraba como un tomate, me pareció muy tierna, entonces recordé lo que habíamos hecho antes de que le propusiera matrimonio y también se me subieron los colores a mi rostro.

-Lo siento- me disculpe- quizás es mejor que volvamos- que tonto soy, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Intente pararme pero ella seguía sentada sobre mí, solo logre sentarme- Ehh… Astrid, necesito que te pares- le digo con una sonrisa, ella me la devuelve pero no se mueve y besa mi frente- ¿Sucede algo?-

Ella negó con su cabeza- Es solo que no quiero ir me aun, tenemos toda la noche Hipo- nos miramos un rato, la verdad es que yo tampoco quería irme.- Vamos al lago- me dijo decidida y se paró, yo quedé sorprendido.

-Pero… me acabas de decir que no teníamos ropa de cambio y que rompí tu venda- me sonroje al decir esto último.

Ella comenzó a reírse- Tienes razón, pero nos vamos a casar ¿no? Lo pensé y pues debemos acostumbrarnos a este tipo de cosas, mientras más pronto lo hagamos mejor- entonces comienza a quitarse su falda y sus medias, no es como si no la había visto en ropa interior antes, cuando estábamos en el barco a veces o en los cuartos que compartíamos teníamos que vestirnos rápidamente y pasamos al punto de no darnos vergüenza, pero ahora se veía tan hermosa ahora lo único que llevaba era mi camisa que le llegaba a hasta los muslos- Ven- me toma de la mano y me lleva a hasta uno de los lagos, hacia frio así que nos fuimos al que era temperado, amarro mi camisa para que le quedara como un peto para no mojarla y se fue metiendo al agua.

-¿Cómo está el agua?- le pregunto al verla que cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú mismo?- me contesta.

-¿Por qué siempre me contestas con otra pregunta?- me rio.

-Solo date prisa- termina diciendo mientras giraba sus ojos.

Termino de quitarme mis pantalones quedando solo en mi ropa interior que eran tipo short largos y me fui metiendo al agua, estaba muy tibia, Astrid se encontraba de espaldas a mí, me fui acercando lentamente para asustarla pero antes de que llegara ella se dio la vuelta y me tiro agua en la cara.

-Te conozco tan bien- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Así?- me acerco peligrosamente a ella pero no se mueve- y viste ¿esto?- La tomo en brazos y comienzo a girar con ella, ella suelta un grito y se agarra a mí.

-¡Bájame!- me grita, y entonces entiende lo que quiero hacer- mojarás tu camisa- me advierte.

-No me importa- entonces la tiro al agua mojándose entera, apenas su cabeza empapada sale debajo del agua mira la ropa que la tapaba arriba, por el agua se le había apegado a su cuerpo, y como no llevaba nada de bajo se notaban sus pechos, su trenza se había soltado, ella luego me mira- te vez realmente atractiva así- la apunto y le sonrió juguetonamente, ella me sonríe de vuelta y se tira a mis brazos apoyando sus manos en mis hombros para hundirme.

-Eres un pervertido- me reclama apenas saco mi cabeza y rio fuerte.

-Pero te casaras con este pervertido- le recuerdo, toda mi timidez se había ido lejos a esas alturas, me acerco y la abrazo.  
-Sí, es cierto- me sonríe- quizás no sea tan malo- me sonríe aún más y pasa sus manos por mi cuello pegando nuestros cuerpos, encajaban muy bien, demasiado bien, ''Tranquilízate Hipo, aún no están casados'' me digo yo mismo antes de perder la mente.

Nuestros rostros fueron acercándose más hasta sentir nuestras respiraciones juntarse, era una competencia de quien juntaba nuestros labios primero, donde gano Astrid cuando termino la distancia, ella siempre tan competitiva, sonreí entre el beso, era tranquilo, no teníamos apuro, se sentía demasiado íntimo, suspiramos cuando acaricie su espalda húmeda y ella mi pecho y nos separamos.

Luego volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con mucha más pasión y exigencia , mordí su labio inferior y ella me dejo pasar, nuestras lenguas bailaban felices en nuestras bocas, acaricie su muslo atrayéndola más a mí, el agua hacia que nuestros cuerpos se sintieran más livianos, de repente siento como ella gimió cuando envolví una de sus piernas en mi cadera haciendo que nuestras partes se rozaran, se sintió tan bien de que seguimos haciéndolo, nos rozábamos suavemente, luego se volvió más fuerte y dejamos de besarnos para tomar aire, no dejábamos de gemir y jadear, ella se abrazó a mí, poniendo sus uñas en mi espalda mientras se afirmaba.

-ahh… Hi..hipo, no pares- me decía en mi oído mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, gruñí cuando sentí que unas de sus manos bajaba lentamente por mi pecho.

-M-me estas matando- intento decirle luego de encontrar las palabras, cuando su mano estaba por llegar a mi parte baja subió a mi cuello para afirmarse, escuché un gemido reprimido cerca de mi cuello cuando una de mis manos toco su pecho sobre la camisa, mientras hacía esto no dejábamos de frotarnos, ahora ambas piernas se encontraban en mi cadera atrayéndome aún más a ella, sus pezones estaban erectos igual que mi miembro, cuando ella sin intención pucho sus pechos cerca de mi cara quise probar algo, sople uno de sus pezones, era increíble que aun que no estaba totalmente desnuda, su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada cosa que yo hacía, ella agarro mi cabello cuando bese sus pechos.

-A-ahh, no puedo más- me dijo como pudo, mientras intentada tranquilizar sus gemidos- por favor- me miraba con ojos de deseo, yo también la deseaba, pero….

-No podemos M'lady- le dije mientras mis manos vagaban nuevamente por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus caderas guiándola en sus movimientos- ¡Hm! A-Astrid- Nos besamos con desesperación, me moví un poco para aliviar la presión que teníamos, esto hizo que jadeara- L-lo siento-

-S-sé que no podemos tener relaciones…., p-pero no significa… que no podamos hacer otras cosas- decía ella respirando rápidamente por la falta de aire, estaba sonrojada y con sus labios hinchados.

-Astrid….- la base nuevamente- te amo tanto, y te deseo como no tienes idea- le fui besando el cuello, ella suspiraba de gozo.

-Yo igual… te amo demasiado- me separa y nos miramos- y te deseo tanto que duele- me confiesa mordiéndose el labio inferior, se veía tan linda.

-Podríamos casarnos la próxima semana- sale de mis labios sin darme cuenta, ella me mira con sus ojos azules bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Tan pronto? No es que no quiera, por mi que fuera mañana mismo- sonreí ante su comentario- pero no tenemos nada listo, ni mi vestido, ni las cosas, ¡No le he dicho nada a mis padres!, y tú a tu madre y a todo Berk, debemos ver donde viviremos, que haremos con los espacios y…- seguía desesperada, la bese para que se tranquilizara, fue corto pero basto para callarla- Lo siento- me dijo nerviosa- es solo que espere esto tanto tiempo-

-Yo también, pero tranquila, te prometo que todos estarán muy felices y nos ayudaran a que todo salga bien, además Berk necesita distraerse, luego de todo lo sucedido hace un tiempo…- bajo la cabeza recordando a mi padre, sé que a él le hubiera gustado estar en mi boda, siempre llamaba a Astrid como su Hija en ley frente a todo el pueblo, siento que ella toma mi mentón para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, así… era tan cómodo.

-Tienes razón, todos se alegrarán con la noticia, todo saldrá bien- me sonríe- ya estoy un poco cansada ¿Qué te parece si regresamos?- me besa la mejilla, se aleja de mí y comienza a salir del agua y yo la sigo.

Nos pusimos nuestras ropas, ella se puso de espaldas a mi cuando se quitó mi camisa dejándome ver su espalda desnuda unos segundos y luego se puso la suya, ya lista se dio vuelta- Lamento mucho haber mojado tu camisa- me dice- Aunque mayor parte fue tu culpa-

-¡Oye! Tranquila, me puse la armadura, así que no iré tan descubierto- le sonrió, entonces nos fuimos donde estaba Chimuelo y Tormenta quienes se encontraban durmiendo, los despertamos y nos subimos cada uno en su dragón para irnos.

-Tengo un poco de frio- me confiesa al ver que temblaba.

-Apenas llegues es mejor que duermas- preocupado.

-Tú también-

Entonces llegamos fuera de su casa - Entonces te veo mañana para dar la noticia- dije.

-Te estaré esperando, buenas noches- dice bajándose de Tormenta y acercándose a mí, aprovecho de tomarla por la cintura y besarla, me encontraba aun en chimuelo así que tuve que inclinarme hacia abajo un poco.

-Buenas noches M'lady, te amo-

-Yo también te amo- dijimos apenas nos separamos, entonces me aleje y me fui a mi casa.

Cuando entre me di cuenta que mi madre estaba durmiendo así que entre despacito intentando no despertarla.

-¿Cómo te fue?- escuche su voz a mi espalda cuando pise el primer peldaño.

-¡Mamá! Estabas despierta- le sonreí- fue magnifico, adivina que-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?- emocionada.

-¡Que sí! ¡Astrid y yo nos vamos a casar!- grite feliz, ella se acercó a mi feliz riendo y me abrazo y yo a ella. 

-Sabía que lo lograrías hijo- entonces toca mi frente- estas helado y ¿mojado?- viendo mi pelo- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo con este frio?- levanta una ceja pero yo antes de que contestara me detuvo- ¿Sabes qué? prefiero no saberlo- sonríe y yo me sonrojo.

-Buenas noches mamá y gracias- me despido.

-Buenas noches hijo-

Subo hasta mi cuarto y me pongo ropa interior seca para suelo acostarme, tenía mucho frio, sin darme cuenta fui cerrando mis ojos hasta que Morfeo hizo que me durmiera con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

(La mañana siguiente)

-¡Achu!- estornudaba por milésima vez en el día, me encontraba sentado en cama enfermo- tengo que hacer los deberes, ¡Achu!-

-No puedes ir así Jefe- decía Bocón- No te preocupes, yo me ocupare por hoy, ya que Astrid también despertó así hoy. Qué curioso ¿no? -

-¿Así? ¡Achu!- gruñe de frustración, quizás no fue buena idea bañarnos a las 3:00 am en inverno, y yo que quería dar la noticia de nuestro compromiso… tendremos que esperar, me tire a la cama enojado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando se enoja gruñe como un dragón?- le susurra Bocón a mi madre y ella ríe.

-Puedo oírte Bocón- le digo mientras lo fulmino con la mirada y Chimuelo también lo mira feo quien también se encontraba en la habitación.

\- Ups, yo me voy- dice el mejor amigo de mi padre y se va.

-Te dejare descansar hijo- se despide mi madre y sale.

Suspiro resignado, quizás no sea tan malo dormir un poco más, luego me levantare y seguiré con mis responsabilidades, ¿Cómo estará Astrid? ¿Será esto un castigo de los Dioses?

-¿Por qué Thor?- digo mirando el techo de la habitación.

**Notas de la autora:** **Quise hacer esta pequeña continuación del capítulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado mucho, que triste por ellos… justo se enfermaron, pero eso les pasa por hacer cosas antes del matrimonio 7u7.**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos y kawais comentarios, espero que sigan comentando que les pareció.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Los quiere Kobato. **


	10. Responsabilidades

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

Hoy ha sido un día lleno de deberes, me levante más temprano de lo normal, ya que los pescadores han tenido problemas diciendo que un dragón les come todos los pescados que sacan, así que tengo que llevar a Chimuelo allí, respecto a mi resfriado me siento mucho mejor, Gothi me dio un remedio muy bueno aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del sabor, Astrid también está mejor, el único problema es que no he podido verla, las responsabilidades de Jefe me tienen bastante ocupado.

-Ahí está amigo- le digo a Chimuelo divisando al dragón acercándose a uno de los barcos, el me mira y nos fuimos a donde estaba, apenas el dragón vio a Chimuelo se quedó quieto, Chimuelo le rugió bastante fuerte y este se fue. Es bastante sorprendente como él lleva el cargo de Alfa, todos los demás dragones no dudan en hacerle caso, excepto los bebés ellos no obedecen a nadie- eres increíble- lo acaricio y el ronronea- vamos, a tierra-

Apenas llegamos muchos vikingos nos rodearon desesperados.

-Jefe, Los gemelos han roto mi techo, ¡OTRA VEZ!-

-Hipo, Mi dragón no quiere comer desde ayer-

-No encuentro a mi hijo Aspen-

-¡Ya paren!- Les grite y todos quedaron callados- tranquilícense, los ayudare ahora mismo, vamos por prioridad, Gelga- llamo a la mujer desesperada que había dicho que no encontraba a su hijo, ella era unos años mayor que yo, pero se casó muy joven, su hijo tenía unos 12 años y ella 28- Donde lo viste por última vez-

-Dijo que se iría a la Academia justo después de desayunar- lloraba desconsoladamente- lo he notado raro últimamente-

-Todos a buscar ahora mismo- les digo a todos- nadie descansara hasta encontrar al niño- entonces todos comenzamos a buscar, tome a Chimuelo y fui a buscarlo por cielo ya que así tenía una mejor vista.

Había pasado un buen rato hasta que veo entre unos árboles frente a una gran piedra algo moverse- ¡Ahí amigo!- le digo a Chimuelo y bajamos, cuando aterrizamos y baje de él vi de espaldas a Aspen, se escuchaba su llanto.

-¿Aspen?- lo llamo y me acerco, él no se mueve ni dice nada- ¿Estas bien?-

-Jefe- me mira sorprendido cuando me ve- ¿qué hace usted aquí?- me pregunta mientras intenta secarse las lágrimas.

-Tu madre está muy preocupada, no fuiste a la Academia, debes volver-

-No lo hare, soy una vergüenza para ella, y una vergüenza para la Academia- me dice con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- me siento junto a él y entonces me mira, y antes de contestar pensó un poco.

-Seguro le parecerá muy tonto señor, pero me dan miedo los dragones- suelta sin más y apretando su puño con fuerza- no puedo subirme a uno, cuando se acercan salgo corriendo, todos se ríen de mi- se sonroja- quizás usted no lo entienda ya que usted es el Jefe y el gran entrenador de Dragones- yo le sonreí, claro que lo entendía, yo me sentía igual a su edad, también pensaba que era la vergüenza de Berk y de mi padre.

-Bueno… veras, a tu edad pase por algo parecido, era tan pequeño y delgado que hasta no podía sostener una simple espada- él me mira sorprendido- cuando comencé a entrenarme era la burla de todos, seguro te han dicho que antes se mataban dragones, pero sabes… gracias a eso descubrí a lo que soy bueno, y pude ver la verdad de las cosas e incluso hice amigos ¿o no Chimuelo?- mi dragón sonrió- quizás si lo intentas no te darán miedo- le sonrió- encontraras a tu dragón, ya lo veras.

-¿Usted lo cree?-

-Claro que si- le puse una mano en su pequeño hombro para darle confianza- ellos son criaturas que parecen atemorizantes, pero realmente pueden ser tan tiernos como una pequeña cría de yak y tan buenos amigos como cualquier ser vivo- nos paramos- ya es hora de irnos- me arrodillo para quedar a su altura, entonces siento como me abraza.

-Muchas gracias Jefe- me dice y yo le correspondo el abrazo, luego nos alejamos y nos sonreímos.

-No hay de que, es más te ayudare con tu miedo- le digo- y la primera prueba es que nos subamos a Chimuelo y así llevarte donde están los demás-

\- Pe-pensándolo bien, estoy mejor aquí, puedo volver caminando- me habla nervioso y asustado.

-¡Vamos! Chimuelo es el dragón más seguro del mundo, te prometo que te protegerá- le sonrió.

El niño duda un poco hasta que se atreve a subir a mi dragón, mi amigo y yo lo ayudamos un poco a subirlo y luego me subí atrás de él.- Ahora afírmate bien- le digo y él lo hace. Apenas llegamos a Berk pude ver a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

-¡Mamá!- corrió Aspen a darle un abrazo a su madre.

-¡Aspen! Gracias a los Dioses que te encuentras bien, me tenías tan preocupada- lo abraza fuerte, sonreí a la escena, me gustaría tener un hijo tan tierno como Aspen algún día junto a Astrid, hablando de ella, ¿Dónde estará?, me acerque a mi madre quien estaba hablando con otras de las mujeres sobre lo que sucedió- Mamá, ¿has visto a Astrid?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No hijo, solo sé que fue con Eret a revisar los puntos de vigilancia de la Isla- me dice, fruncí el ceño, ¿Con Eret, otra vez? Si, últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo con él- Gracias-

-Jefe, aun mi techo está roto-

-Llamen a los gemelos y póngalos a reparar el techo- les ordeno a dos de los vikingos que se encontraban junto a mí y asintieron.

-Mi dragón aun no come- me dice preocupado Cubeta.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver qué le pasa-

Luego de ir a ver a su dragón y descubrir que no quería comer por un gran dolor de estómago que luego fue sanado por Gothi, pude ir por fin a casa, era muy tarde, me dolía todo, pero aun debía ver algunos planos.

-Ve a dormir amigo, debes estar cansado- le sobo el lomo a Chimuelo y se va si no antes lamer mi mano como muestra de preocupación- Estaré bien no te preocupes- entonces se va- Entre y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y fui a sentarme frente al escritorio, suspire y sobe mi cuello por el dolor, escucho que alguien abre la puerta y luego la cierra cuando mire quien era vi a Astrid con una sonrisa que desapareció apenas me vio.

-Hipo… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta preocupada y se acerca a mí.

-Ahora que te veo mucho mejor- le suelto y ella se sonroja y me sonríe- he estado ocupado todo el día, me duele todo- me quejo- ¿Crees que puedas darme un masaje?-

-Claro que si- me responde y me da un beso en la magilla- lo que sea para que te sientas mejor- yo le doy una sonrisa, me paro, y me saco la camisa, siento sus ojos en mí recorriendo mi parte expuesta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le sonrió de forma juguetona y ella me sonríe de la misma forma.

-Es una vista muy buena en realidad- me dice y se muerde su labio inferior, ella estaba jugando con fuego, pero en realidad me encontraba muy cansado como para hacer algo más que acostarme boca abajo en la cama, ella se quitó la falta con púas y sus hombreras y se sentó con cada pierna a mis lados sobre mí y comenzó a hacerme el masaje, gruñí apenas sentí sus frías manos en mi piel desnuda- Estas muy tenso-

-Fue un día Hmm… muy ocupado- intente hablar.

-Shh… solo relájate y disfruta ¿sí?- me susurra en mi oído, luego lo besa y sigue masajeándome, tiene unas manos magnificas…- Te extrañe mucho- yo le respondí con un pequeño jadeo y ella rio bajito- Hoy fui a ver los puntos de vigilancia, están bien por si te lo preguntabas, Eret me ayudo- me tense al escuchar- fue de gran ayuda en realidad- gruñí un poco más fuerte pero esta vez por molestia- Lo siento Hipo ¿te dolió algo que hice?-

-No- respondí cortante.

-Sé que algo te pasa, puedes decírmelo- me susurra otra vez, pero no le contesto, ella detiene sus manos y yo me quejo otra vez- No actúes como un niño Hipo- me regaña, yo resoplo.

-Es solo que no te he visto mucho estos días y tú pasas tiempo con… otras personas- le digo, ella se pone junto a mí en la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y yo me puse frete a ella.

-No porque nos vayamos a casar puedes decidir con quién puedo y no pasar tiempo- dice molesta.

-¿Qué? No me refería a eso Astrid- paso una mano por mi pelo- es solo que sé que Eret no se acerca a ti solo por amistad…- confieso, entonces aparece un silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

-¿Eret? ¿Estas celoso por Eret?- levanta una ceja.

-No estoy celoso- le corrijo.

-Oh claro que lo estas- me apunta con el dedo.

-Puede que lo esté ¿contenta?- confieso, ella comienza a reír y yo me enojo aún más- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Hipo… baja las revoluciones, aun sigues muy tenso- se acerca y se pone a mi regazo, yo miro a otro lado pero ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos- no tienes por qué estar celoso, al único que quiero es a ti- acaricia mi mejilla y acerca nuestros rostros- yo- beso- te amo- eso- demasiado- me besa y acaricia mi pelo, yo sonreí en sus labios y la abrazo.

-Te amo M'lady y lo siento por comportarme como un tonto- digo apenas nos separamos ella sigue acariciando mi pelo y me sonríe- ¿Qué?-

Ella niega con la cabeza- nada, es solo que me gusta cuando me llamas así- se sonroja y yo sonrió con de lo tierna que se ve- Oye… Hipo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- me pregunta- es que no quiero estar otro dia sin verte por lo menos un rato-

-Claro que puedes M'lady- le beso la frente- sé que no hemos podido dar aun el aviso de nuestro compromiso pero te prometo que mañana lo haremos sin falta-

-He esperado hasta hoy, puedo esperar unos días más- me guiña un ojo y nos reímos, entonces nos fuimos a poner algo para dormir, yo dormía solo con ropa interior así que me quite la ropa mientras Astrid fue a buscar una de mis camisas- Date la vuelta- me dice.

-¿Enserio Astrid? No es como si fuera a ver algo que no haya visto antes- le digo riendo, ella solo me mira con el ceño fruncido- Bien, bien- resignado levanto las manos en sentido de paz.

-Ya puedes darte la vuelta- cuando la miro llevaba mi camisa puesta y le quedaba hasta los muslos, se notaba que no llevaba nada abajo y eso me hizo sonrojar, ni estuviera tan cansado… entonces nos fuimos a la cama y nos acostamos abrigándonos, ella puso su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y yo la abrace atrayéndola aún más a mí- ¿Puedes creer que luego estaremos así todas las noches?- susurra, se notaba lo relajada que estaba.

-No puedo esperar- le beso la cabeza y ella suspira y cierro mis ojos.

-Oye Hipo- me dice despertándome justo cuando estaba entrando a mi sueño- ¿siempre me vas a querer? ¿Aunque este con arrugas y ya no sea tan ágil o fuerte?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- le digo mirándola sorprendido, ella me mira seria.

-Es solo que las uniones vikingas son eternas y no quiero que luego te arrepientas de casarte conmigo- me dice algo inquieta.

-Yo siempre te voy amar y voy a estar contigo, donde sea, cuando sea, como sea- le acaricio la espalda.

-¿Aun que ya no sea linda y joven?- me mira como una niña.

-Tu siempre eres hermosa, y siempre lo serás, me da lo mismo los años que tengas- ella me mira con ternura y yo sigo- sean 20 o 30…- ella ríe- 60 o 90 o incluso 100 años y ya no tengas pelo ni puedas caminar-

-¡Hipo!- me empuja un poco el pecho mientras ríe aún más y yo me uno a ella- Gracias, yo también siempre te voy a amar- se inclina un poco y me besa suave y luego vuelve a recargar su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza.

-Astrid, ¿te gustaría tener hijos?- le pregunto nervioso, busco alguna reacción en ella pero solo siento como se tensa- está bien si no quieres- digo un poco decepcionado.

-N-no es eso, me sorprendiste es todo- mueve un dedo en círculos sobre mi pecho pero no me mira- ¿sabes? Cuando era niña nunca estuvo en mis planes ser madre pero luego te conocí a ti- sonreí al escucharla- me encantaría ser la madre de tus hijos Hipo, pero siento que aun somos muy jóvenes- al escucharla me deja más tranquilo, por lo menos no rechaza la idea- aunque si por alguna razón quedo embarazada antes de lo planeado no me molestaría- esta vez me mira y yo le acaricio el cabello.

-Gracias- le digo y ella me sonríe- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches mi chico dragón- nos acurrucamos entrelazando nuestras piernas y sin dar nos cuenta nos dormimos.

(Astrid)

Apenas desperté vi que Hipo seguía durmiendo, se veía tan guapo, bese su pecho y me acurruque más a él, hacía mucho frio, pero su cuerpo se encontraba muy abrigado, entonces la charla de anoche vino a mi memoria, tener un hijo de Hipo y mío, la idea me parece hermosa, un bebé que se parezca a él, seria adorable, sonreí, escuche como Hipo soltó un suspiro en sueños, me puse suavemente sobre él acostada y empecé a besar su cuello desde su hombro hasta llegar a su oreja y luego viceversa, el suspiraba aún más y paso un brazo por mi espalda baja atrayéndome aún más a él inconscientemente, no hacíamos esto desde que estábamos en el viaje, me encanta como el reacciona a mis caricias- Hipo- le susurro, pero no despierta, tomo un poco de su cabello y comienzo a hacerle unas pequeñas tranzas ya que las que tenia se habían soltado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunta con la voz ronca y un ojo abierto, signo de que acababa de despertar.

-Nada- le contesto- no quería despertarte, lo siento- me disculpo.

-No te preocupes, daría todo porque todas mis mañanas fueran así- me abraza aún más y nos dimos un cálido beso- buenos días-

-Buenos días jefe- le sonrió cuando pone sus manos en mi cadera e invierte las posiciones quedando el sobre mí.

-Eres tan hermosa, hasta por las mañanas- pone su cara entre mi cuello y lo besa, jadeo sin darme cuenta y suelto un gemido cuando comienza a subir su mano por debajo de la camisa que tenía puesta mientras la otra acariciaba mi muslo derecho.

-Hipo, nos pueden escuchar- le digo intentando alejarlo pero se resiste.

-No lo harán si te quedas callada-

-¿Estás insinuando que hago mucho ruido?- le digo ofendida y el ríe bajito aun contra mi cuello haciendo que me estremezca.

-Solo un poco- me dice y yo lo golpeo- ¡AU! Lo siento-

-Eso te pasa por ser un idiota- indignada.

-¿y el ''por todo lo demás''?-

-Esta vez no lo hay- respondo y él me besa callándome y mordiendo mi labio inferior, reprimo un sonido en su boca, que gran forma de hacer callar.

-Esto por todo lo demás- me dice contra mis labios, yo acaricio su mejilla y seguimos besándonos, hasta que no teníamos aire- vamos a dar el aviso ahora- se levanta y va a buscar su ropa dejándome anonada en la cama.

Salto emocionada de la cama y voy a buscar mi ropa, una vez vestidos salimos de su casa, Valka por lo visto ya se había ido a desayunar al gran Salón, una vez llegamos todos nos miraron y nos saludaron, Hipo se subió a una mesa.

-Queridos amigos de Berk, les tengo una gran noticia- todos lo miraron y se quedaron callados- hace poco hable con Astrid, y le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella ha aceptado, nos casáramos la próxima semana- todo esto lo dijo mirándome, todos se volvieron locos al escuchar la noticia, fueron a abrazarnos, a Hipo lo tenían adolorido de todas las palmadas amistosas que los vikingos le daban en la espalda.

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo Bocon acercándose.

-Estamos muy felices por ustedes- dice Patapez acercándose con nuestros amigos, todos nos abrazamos como grupo que éramos, Eret también lo hizo.

-Me alegro mucho de que por fin estén comprometidos- nos dice Eret, ambos le sonreímos.

-Muchas gracias- le digo y le doy un abrazo e Hipo nos sonríe.

-A celebrar el compromiso de mi Hipo el Jefe y su futura esposa, este día Berk está de fiesta- dijo la madre de Hipo- Soy la madre más feliz al verlos así de enamorados- ella se acerca y nos abraza fuerte.

-Gracias Valka- le digo correspondiéndole el abrazo feliz.

-¡Que comiencen los preparativos!- dice Hipo fuerte mientras toma mi mano y nos mirábamos para luego besarnos.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola CHICOS! ¿Cómo están? Yo muerta de sueño, pero tenía muchas ganas de avanzar con la historia, espero que les haya gustado, el día que todos esperamos se acerca. Nuevamente Gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaría que me dieran ideas para los siguientes capítulos.**

**Los quiere Kobato.**


	11. Consejos Matrimoniales

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**Estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando, se viene chicos, ¡Se viene! Aunque aún hay que esperar jiji, disfruten. **  
Me encontraba junto a mi madre en el establo organizando, a ambos nos gustaba pasar el tiempo allí, ya que los dos teníamos esa pequeña obsesión por los dragones.

-¡Mira Hijo! Cortanubes ama su nueva cama- se ríe mientras me llama, cuando me acerco a ver también reí ya que el dragón de mama no dejaba de revolcarse en su nuevo establo.

-Supongo que Chimuelo quiere una igual- le digo al ver como mi amigo no dejaba de ver el establo de Cortanubes fascinado.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?- me pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, los arreglos están casi listos, faltan pocos días- suspiro nervioso mientras pongo una mano en mi cuello.

-Sé que serás un gran esposo, igual que tu padre- sonreímos con nostalgia, ojala pueda ser como él.

Veo como Eret viene caminando hacia nosotros- Hipo, veras… haremos una reunión en el gran salón, es algo sobre tu boda, debe ser ahora-

-Vamos- le digo y me despido de mi madre y nos fuimos, cuando llegamos pude ver a todos los hombres sentados, habían unido algunas mesas para que estuvieran todos, entre ellos estaban Patapez, Patan y Brutacio, Eret y yo nos acercamos a ellos y nos sentamos- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto algo preocupado por ver las caras serias.

-Jefe ha llegado la hora...- comienza a decir uno.

-Sabemos que ser jefe puede ser duro pero estar casado es mucho peor- dijo otro.

-Pero a la vez es increíble y muy placentero si entiende a lo que me refiero- dijo Magnus levantando las cejas.

-¿A que quieren llegar?- suelto sin rodeos haciendo una mueca.

-Te daremos consejos para el matrimonio Hipo- dice Bocón- O ellos en realidad ya que yo nunca he estado casado-

-Bien… supongo- levanto los hombros.

-Primero: Él esposo es siempre quien pone la cara por el hogar.

-Segundo: Ellas siempre tienen la razón, no importa si no es verdad- dijo uno un poco nervioso- no te atrevas a llevarle la contraria-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- un hombre musculoso golpea su cerveza contra la mesa- Usted Jefe debe poner las reglas y demostrar quién manda en la relación- bebió de su baso- a las mujeres del gusta un hombre seguro y estricto-

-Tercero: Asegúrate de que nunca le falte nada-

-Cuarto y para nada menos importante queremos hacerte una pregunta- se acerca Eret- ¿ustedes aún no han hecho nada verdad?- todos me miraban con ojos curiosos, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y solo atine a negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno aquí vienen unos tips- dice un hombre, yo me acerco un poco a la mesa, ¿a quién quería engañar? Quería saber todo- debes saber de qué para una mujer su primera vez es dolorosa, así que no está demás un juego previo… ya sabes… tocar un poco, así no será tan doloroso- termino de decir, yo solo asentí, sabía que a las mujeres les duele, una vez tuve "LA CHARLA", con mi padre, no fue nada cómodo… pero supongo que me ha ayudado hasta ahora.

-Tú eres quien debe llevar el ritmo- me dice Magnus el hombre que ayude el otro día- veras que lo disfrutaras- todos se ríen.

-Asegúrate de que tu esposa lo disfrute también por supuesto, es vergonzoso acabar cuando la mujer aun no lo ha hecho- me dijo otro.

Sentía mi rostro arder, nunca pensé hablar este tema tan abiertamente… que bueno que Astrid no tenga que pasar por estas cosas.

(Con Astrid)

-¿Por qué me han traigo aquí?- digo un poco confundida apenas me llevaron a la casa de Gelga, se encontraban mujeres a mi alrededor mirándome con una sonrisa y emocionadas.

-Ha llegado la hora de enseñarte como ser la esposa perfecta para nuestro Jefe- decía emocionada Agen.

-Como sabrás Astrid ser esposa no es un trabajo fácil menos si eres la del Jefe de Berk, debes ser la mejor- muchas asintieron.

-Debes saber cocinar, cocer, limpiar y claro esta complacer al hombre en todo lo que te pida y todo esto sin perder tu toque femenino- me guiña un ojo una pelirroja, no me podía estar pasando esto…. No sé hacer ni la mitad de lo que nombraron… me criaron para ser guerrera no ser una esposa.

-No asusten a Astrid de ese modo- decía Valka defendiéndome y yo le sonrió agradecida- yo nunca fui buena para esas cosas y Estoico nunca se molestó- se queja.

-Tú fuiste un caso especial Valka-

-Puedo aprender…- solté bajito- quizás no soy buena en eso pero puedo mejorar- asegure, Valka me miro con grandes ojos de ternura, claramente Hipo había sacado sus ojos- suspiro- como quisiera estar con él ahora mismo.

\- Oh claro que lo harás- me mira con una sonrisa juguetona- además aprenderás otras cosas que te ayudaran mucho en la intimidad- al escuchar eso puse mi atención en cualquier otra cosa, trágame tierra, no puedo creer que quieran hablar este tema justo frente la madre de mi futuro esposo.

-Debes asegurarte de que él disfrute, créeme nada complace más a un hombre que seas su sumisa- se acerca una muy cerca mío y me susurra en el oído- nunca esta demás un juego de lencería de encajes- y se alejó- y es por eso que te trajimos esto- saco una cajita- no la abras hasta tu noche de bodas- me mordí el labio, tengo miedo de saber que hay adentro.

-Además queremos que sepas que bueno… quizás te duela, pero luego te acostumbras y es muy bonito y placentero- me dijo una chica que hace poco también se había casado- ¿eres virgen verdad?- me miro preocupada.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué me toman?- me sonroje alterándome un poco, ellas comenzaron a reírse de mí.

-Quien lo diría… la gran Astrid Hofferson sonrojada- dijo mi madre quien no la había visto. Odin… no puede ser esto más vergonzoso.

-También te trajimos algo para que practiques- entonces una mujer caso un palo un poco grueso… ¿eso simulaba lo que creo que es?, sin darme cuenta abrí un poco la boca de asombro- No es muy parecido a como realmente es pero es para que te hagas una idea- yo solo trague pesado-

Habían pasado por lo menos 2 horas más y ellas no dejaban de darme "consejos", me encontraba muy nerviosa, nunca pensé que me vería en una situación como esta, no es como si no quiero saber algunas cosas… mentiría si no me interesa, después de todo quiero que Hipo disfrute y tengamos un buen matrimonio, obviamente no lo admitiría frente a las demás, apenas ellas comenzaron a discutir sobre que tono de tela era correcta para mi piel yo me pare y salí del lugar, corrí un poco hasta llegar atrás de una casa, y me escondí allí.

-Quizás se ha ido por allí ¡Vamos!- dijo una mientras me buscaban, di un suspiro de alivio al ver que se iban por la dirección contraria.

-Así que tú también ¿he?- escucho una voz de tras mío y me giro asustada con una mano en mi pecho, era Hipo quien también se veía nervioso, no me había dado cuenta que también estaba escondido aquí.

-Hipo… me has asustado- le regaño y le golpeo un poco el pecho, él pone un dedo en su boca en signo de silencio- ¿Así que también te escondes?- le murmuro

-Me tienen un poco loco- me dice con una sonrisa y yo intento no reír- por lo visto tú también, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- me sonroje al recordar de lo que me hablaban las vikingas, sin darme cuenta di un paso atrás.

-Ya sabes… ellas me estaban dando algunos consejos matrimoniales- él me mira curioso- ¿y tú?-

-A mí también…- ríe nervioso, se produjo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos se acercaba- Y… ¿Algo interesante?- me pregunta curioso, yo sonrió y me acerco a él poniendo mis brazos en su cuello poniéndolo apegado a mí.

-Quizás… pero para saberlo tendrás que esperar a la boda- le doy un pequeño beso mientras él me acaricia la cintura.

-Lo bueno es que falta poco- me dice y con una mano juega con el pelo que estaba salido de mi tranza moviéndolo y así dejar mi cuello al descubierto y besarlo, jadee un poco, él sabe que es mi punto débil.

-Oye Hipo…- digo mientras sigue besando mi cuello.

-¿Hm?- hace en mi cuello, yo suspiro otra vez, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir sería una tortura pero… lo alejo de mí.

-Lo he pensado… y creo que es lo mejor no tocarnos hasta el día de la boda- él me mira con una ceja alzada- no besos, no caricias, no abrazos- le digo, siento que mi pecho se oprime pero otra parte de mi me decía que era lo mejor.

-¿Acaso me estas castigando por algo?- dijo con una mueca de disgusto- no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto- yo sonrió divertida.

-No… no es eso, es solo que siento que así será más especial- subo mis hombros y me cruzo de brazos- no será fácil para mi créeme- le aclaro.

-Tienes razón… puede que sea lo mejor, pero te pediré una cosa a cambio M'lady- se acerca a mí, sin darme cuenta me veía acorralada entre Hipo y la pared, mientras ponía una mano justo junto a mi cara en la pared- el acuerdo comenzara justo después de esto…- entonces siento como sus labios se juntan con los míos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, la mano que se encontraba antes en la pared ahora estaba en mi mejilla, era un beso suave y relajado que luego se volvió fuerte y acelerado, tome sus cabellos y parte de su armadura atraiéndolo más a mí, él solo sonrió en el beso dejándome adentrarme a su boca, Dioses… sonare muy desesperada pero en realidad aunque fueran unos días, no tocarlo es un castigo de Odin, suspire mientras el acariciaba mi espalda, nos separamos para tomar aire y luego volvimos a besarnos, no era un beso de despedida, era un beso que nos tranquilizaba diciendo que pronto nos encontraríamos y podremos hacer todo lo que queramos, solo había que tener paciencia.

-Te- beso- amo- me decía él, yo solo le di un beso en su frente y luego las juntamos.

-Yo también mi chico dragón, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo- le beso la mejilla rio un poco, su barbilla estaba creciendo y hacia cosquillas, por ultimo bese atrás de su oreja inclinándome más y nos separamos- así que… desde ahora ninguno puede tocar al otro- él me mira haciendo un puchero igual que un niño que le acababan de quitar su dulce favorito, tenía ganas de besarlo otra vez… ¡Cálmate Astrid!

-Bien… entonces me iré, aun no termino de organizar los establos con mamá- me sonríe.

-Bien- le contesto- nos vemos luego- me despido estuve a punto de acercarme a él para besarlo de despedida pero me detuve, la costumbre.

-Nos vemos M'lady- entonces nos sonreímos por última vez y cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

**Notas de la Autora: Esta vez tengo mucho sueño XD asi que me solo dire muchas gracias por seguir la historia, no saben qué tan feliz son que lean esto, además me encanta leer sus comentarios, muchas gracias, nos leemos de nuevo**

**Los quiere Kobato.**


	12. Recuerdos

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**No, aun no es la boda, pero si quieren saber más información al respecto los leo en las Notas de Autora al final. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Nos encontrábamos entrenando en la Orilla del Dragón, últimamente habíamos tenido muchos problemas con Viggo, de solo pensarlo me molestaba.

\- ¡Heather mira! Lo logre- Astrid exclama emocionada, Heather corre donde ella y la felicita, yo sonrió al verla, podía ser muy ruda y seria, pero algunas veces, sin darse cuenta, saca su niña interior, aunque por fuera ya sea toda una mujer, y es que esta más esbelta, sus rasgos infantiles se han ido y ahora son más delicados, cada día era más bella. Sin darme cuenta nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo el gesto como saludo, luego ella da la vuelta y sale corriendo mientras su amiga la sigue, ¿Se encontrará bien?

-Creo que deberías invitarla a salir-

\- ¡Patapez!, casi me matas de un susto- lo miro enojado- además, sabes bien que solo somos amigos…- y es verdad, aunque mentiría si dijera que no siento nada por ella, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo, ¿y que sucede si arruino nuestra amistad? No me lo perdonaría.

-Claro… unos amigos que se besan- me mira con una sonrisa picarona Patán.

-E-eso fue hace mucho tiempo- me sonrojo- no creo que ella esté interesada en alguien como yo-

-Ahh… Hipo, puedes ser muy inteligente pero también muy lento- dice Patapez- solo piénsalo, quizás te lleves una sorpresa- y se fue.  
Quizás tenga razón…- ¿Qué opinas amigo? - le pregunto a Chimuelo, él sonríe y asiente, suspiro- bien, intentémoslo- tomo mi cuello, mientras pienso en alguna idea.

(Astrid)

\- ¿Te diste cuenta cómo te miraba? -

\- ¿Quién? - le pregunto a mi amiga mientras arreglo el filo de mi hacha.

-Hipo, tontita- dice Heather con una sonrisa moviendo sus cejas.

Siento como los colores suben a mi rostro- Solo revisaba el entrenamiento, después de todo es el líder- subo los hombros.

Ella suspiraba frustrada- No sé hasta cuando durara este juego de ''hazte el ciego'' entre ustedes, solo recuerda que la vida es una sola y hay que vivirla con quienes más amas, no cometas mi error- me guiña un ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le respondo- Creo que es mejor que tomemos un descanso- ella solo asiente y se va con los demás, yo decido subirme a Tormenta e irme a una playa cerca de la orilla, una vez llegue me baje y acaricie a Tormenta. 

-Pasar la vida con quienes más amas ¿he? - le sonrió- cuando dijo eso fue inevitable pensar en Hipo- Tormenta gruño enojada- también en ti chica- rio y caminamos por la playa me quite mis botas y moje mis pies en el agua, era muy relajante.

\- ¿Astrid? -

Cuando giro veo a Hipo mirándome con una sonrisa, se veía tan guapo… de inmediato me sonroje al recordar la conversación con Heather, mire a la arena.

\- ¡Hi-hipo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué me comporto así?  
-Te estuve buscando- fue acercándose a mí- quería saber si… bueno…- paso una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunto preocupada, se notaba nervioso.  
\- ¡No! - grita y yo me sorprendo- quería decir, no… es solo… ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde? -

\- ¿Quieres patrullar? -

-No- suspira frustrado -No me lo hagas más difícil- paso una mano por su rostro.

-Hipo no te entiendo…, si no es patrullar ¿Qué quieres? -Levanto una ceja. 

\- ¿Tegustariadarunpaseoconmigo?- habla rápido, apenas lo entendí

Esperen, ¿un paseo? Sera una…, no…

-Te refieres a una…- intento decir, pero la palabra no salía de mi boca.

-Cita- termina el mirándome sonrojado, yo también lo hice. No puedo creer lo que está pasando… es un sueño o Hipo, mi mejor amigo, me acaba de pedir una cita- Si no quie…-

-Claro- lo interrumpo, él me mira sorprendido- Me encantaría tener una cita contigo Hipo- sonrió.

-¡Bien! Entonces te veo al anochecer, iré a tu cabaña a buscarte- sonríe.

-Bien- le respondo emocionada.

-Bien…- dice, nuestras miradas no dejaban de encontrarse- Entonces nos vemos luego- camina hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta casi tropieza, pero alcanza a sostenerse, y luego se sube a Chimuelo y se va.

Estuve un rato así, pasada con el agua en mis pies, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-OH DIODES, OH DIOSES, necesito a Heather- fui corriendo a ponerme mis botas y a subirme a Tormenta y nos elevamos- Vamos chica-

(Un rato después)

-Sabía que este día llegaría- me dice Heather con una gran sonrisa- los felicito-

-No sé qué hacer… nunca he tenido una cita- digo desesperada mientras camino dando vueltas en mi habitación.

-Tranquila, si sigues así romperás el suelo, además, las citas con fáciles más aún si conoces a la persona tanto como lo conoces a él- me intenta calmar- solo debo arreglarte y dejarte más linda de lo que ya eres- me guiña un ojo.

Acabo de una hora ya estaba lista me había puesto una polera roja, junto con una capucha tipo polar, unas hombreras, una falda con arreglos y arme bien mi trenza.

-Te ves muy bella- dice mi amiga.

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos-

-Bueno… esta Brutilda- ambas reímos- Es mejor que me vaya, tu príncipe azul ya está por llegar- antes de que le respondiera algo se va si no antes gritar- ¡Suerte! –

Arreglo por última vez mi cabello y reviso mi ropa, nunca me imaginé en este tipo de situación, con Hipo, bueno quizás si… pero pensé que yo sería quien diera el primer paso. Sonreí al pensar en él, en nuestro primer vuelo, en nuestro primer beso y algunos otros más… hace años que no lo volvemos hacer, el sonido de la puerta me saca de los pensamientos.

-Ya voy- cuando abro la puerta veo a Hipo, abre los ojos con sorpresa penas me ve.

\- ¿Tengo algo mal? - le pregunto revisando en mi si algún detalle se había escapado.

-No, todo lo contrario, te ves hermosa- me dice con una sonrisa, yo me quedo anonada, Hipo también se veía muy guapo, llevaba una armadura firme y completa, lo hacía ver mayor y muy varonil.  
-Tu tampoco estas mal- molesto yo, él enseguida ríe y me muestra unas rosas- nunca me habían dado flores antes, gracias, son preciosas- estoy segura que tengo una sonrisa tonta ahora mismo.

-No hay de que, vamos M'lady- me ofrece su brazo y yo lo acepto, nos subimos a Chimuelo, mientras volábamos ninguno dijo nada, solo disfrutábamos de estar junto al otro, me afirmé fuerte de su cadera y puse mi rostro en su hombro, de alguna forma me recordaba a nuestro primer vuelo, llegamos a un acantilado, que daba vista al mar, era realmente hermoso, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el océano.

-Es fantástico- le digo mientras me ayudaba a bajar de Chimuelo.

-¿Verdad? Ven- me toma de la mano y me guía hasta un pequeño picnic, ambos nos sentamos.

( Hipo)

Me encontraba muy nervioso, hasta ahora todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, suspire.

\- ¿Quieres una manzana? - le ofrezco, ella sonríe y la toma.

-Gracias- pero no se la come, en vez de eso juega con ella en sus manos- Hipo… hay algo que quiero decirte- Ay no… me rechazara incluso antes de declararme.

-En realidad yo también- le digo rápido- es algo muy importante, pero habla tu primero- le digo resignado.

Ella niega con su cabeza- habla tu primero, después de todo tu hiciste todo esto- suspire, bien Hipo… llego la hora de la verdad.

-Astrid… tu sabes que todo este tiempo hemos sido mejores amigos, siempre has estado para mí, en las buenas y en las malas, eres mi mano derecha, eres en quien más confió además de Chimuelo, y es por eso que lo he pensado mucho últimamente… y ya no quiero ser tu amigo- suelto, ella abre los ojos, y mira a la luna.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo malo? - pregunta con la voz quebrada.

-Dioses, no, no has hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario- Digo rápido.

-No entiendo- Astrid confundida.

-Lo que quiero decir es- suelto un suspiro y tomo aire- te quiero Astrid- ninguno hablo, pero no dejamos de mirarnos-y no como un amigo, si no mucho más que eso, te amo- solté, no hay vuelta atrás, ya lo dije- siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, si no lo haces olvida lo que acabo de decirte por favor, sería una pesadilla perderte- entonces siento como pasa sus brazos por mi cuello abrasándome, estuvimos así un rato.

-No quiero olvidarlo- susurra en mi oído- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Hipo… te amo- suspira y yo la abrazo fuerte- Dioses te amo Hipo Haddock, quien te rechace debe estar loca - nos separamos un poco, nuestros rostros se encontraban muy cerca haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran.  
-¿Estoy soñando?- pregunto y ella se ríe bajito, corto los pocos milímetros que nos separan, juntamos nuestros labios, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, enseguida sentí como una corriente nos envolvía, nuestros labios se hacían reconocido, porque saben que nos pertenecemos, nos separamos para tomar aire y seguimos besándonos.

-Entonces…- dice cuando nos separamos, aunque ella tenía su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras mirábamos el mar.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¿No se te olvida un pequeño detalle?, una pregunta quizás- ella frunce el ceño y levanta una ceja.

¡Ah! Es cierto- Astrid Hofferson, M'lady, la chica más fuerte y hermosa de todo el archipiélago-comienzo a decir y ella ríe fuerte- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? -

-Claro que si- me besa nuevamente, aunque fue más corto- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -

Me sentía el chico más afortunado teniéndola a ella a mi lado, espero que sea así para siempre.

(Presente)

Hipo y Astrid se encontraban sentados lejos del otro frente a Valka.

-Y así es como nos hicimos oficialmente una pareja- termina Hipo.

-Que hermosa historia- dice su madre- y mañana se casan-  
-Así es- habla Astrid.

-Aunque… aun no entiendo esto de no acercarse- dice la madre- es un poco exagerado ¿no creen?

-Lo mismo pienso- dice su hijo levantando los hombros- pero mi querida prometida no me deja acercarme a ella- frunce el ceño.

-Luego me lo agradecerás, ya verás- le dice la rubia- solo ten paciencia- esta se para y camina hacia la puerta- Adiós Valka, jefe…. Nos vemos- sonríe y se va.

El Cataño suspira cansado y su madre ríe.

-Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a Estoico y a mí de jóvenes-

**Notas de Autora: ¡HOLA CHICO! ¡He vuelto y tengo tres capítulos escritos, y entre ellos está la gran Noche! Jiji Espero que les guste, espérenla con ansias, yo estaré esperando sus comentarios, quise escribir este capítulo porque tienen que ver con uno de más adelante, aunque es una pequeña referencia.  
Pregunta: ¿Me recomiendan Fanfics Hiccistrid?**

**Los quiere.  
Kobato**


	13. ¡LA BODA! y algo más

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix. LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.  
****Llego la hora de la verdad, aquí el capítulo que tantos me han pedido, disfrútenlo**

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene contenido para mayores o contenido explicito, exactamente en la parte de la noche de bodas, se recomienda discreción (siempre quise usar esa frase Xd) **  
-Astrid, hija... hoy es tu boda-  
Mis ojos se abrieron apenas escuche esas palabras, me pare rápidamente.  
\- ¡Es tarde! - digo desesperada mientras buscaba ropa.  
-No realmente, vamos, es hora de tu baño- ella me tomo del brazo, me llevo a la bañera, llena de rosas y flores, el agua se notaba tibia, me saque la ropa y fui metiéndome sintiendo el agua en mi cuerpo, era muy relajante, suspire.  
-Eso hará que estés bien perfumada y tu piel se vea más linda- dice mi madre.  
Una vez terminado mi baño me seque y me puse mi vestido de novia era blanco y largo, con detalles dorados, me recordaba un poco al vestido que use en el baile en el viaje con Hipo, mi madre me peino y luego me hizo una trenza y la recogió en un tomate.  
\- te vez preciosa- comenzó a secar sus lágrimas- eres toda una mujer-  
-Madre...-la abrace- te amo-  
\- y yo a ti hija, mira- fue en busca de algo, era una pequeña tiara dorada, se inclinó y me la puso- la tradición dice que debes llevarla el día de tu boda, luego esta tiara será dada a tu hija- oh...por eso lo pequeña.  
-Gracias mamá- la volví a abrazar, ¿que estará haciendo Hipo?  
(Hipo)  
Estaba vistiéndome, ya me había bañado, me encontraba nervioso, mi traje era una camisa delgada, unos pantalones de cuero y una capa de piel gruesa.  
-Te vez todo un jefe cariño- escuche a mi madre.  
-Gracias- le sonrió mientras toco mi cabello-¿que traes ahí?-  
-Bueno... se dice que debes entregar algo especial a la novia que este en la familia y que más especial que esto- me mostro el hacha de mi padre, yo la tome.  
-Es perfecto mamá, gracias- la abrace.-Sé que él estaría feliz de estar aquí- digo con nostalgia.

-Lo está hijo- pone una mano en mi pecho- aquí-  
Entonces salimos, estaban todos esperándonos frente la estatua de mi padre, fue idea de Astrid, sabia lo importante que era para él que nos casáramos así que me pidió que fuera junto a su estatua, yo acepte de inmediato, todos me quedaron mirando apenas llegue, los músicos comenzaron a tocar atrás de mí, entonces escucho que Bocón dice  
-Con ustedes la novia- mire hacia donde todos miraban, Astrid apareció lentamente, se veía preciosa, con un largo vestido blanco y dorado, parecía una diosa, apenas llego junto a mí no dejamos de mirarnos, comenzamos a caminar, mientras los músicos seguían nuestro paso.  
Llegamos hasta Gothi, aunque bocón seria quien traduciría todo, la anciana hizo una seña para que la música parara.  
-Estamos aquí, para unir a estos vikingos en sagrado matrimonio, pero primero los Dioses deben bendecirlos, es por eso que presentamos el martillo- tomaba el martillo- como la presencia de Thor- lo tome y lo deje a los pies de la estatua de mi padre, luego volví a mi lugar- Le pedimos a Freya amor y salud para los novios, dando como ofrenda una manzana- la tome y mire a Astrid, seguro pensó lo mismo que yo, la noche en que le pedí ser mi novia, le di un mordisco y luego se la pase a ella, también le dio una mordida, luego la dejamos junto el martillo, volvimos nuevamente.  
-Por último, Odin..., dales fuerza y sabiduría-nos pasaron un cuerno con hidromiel, ambos bebimos de él- ahora pueden decir sus votos, comenzando por el novio-  
Suspire hondo- Astrid Hofferson, yo Hipo Horrendous Haddock III prometo amarte, respetarte y atesorarte por el resto de mis días, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las desgracias y felicidades, te prometo que mi amor por ti sobrepasara la muerte hasta el Valhalla- estaba nervioso, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos de la emoción.  
-Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, yo Astrid Hofferson juro amarte, respetarte, adorarte por siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, que los Dioses sean testigos de que lo que digo es cierto, ni el Valhalla podrá separarnos- me sonríe aún más, la amo demasiado.  
Nos pusimos los anillos, cuando nos tocamos, sentimos una corriente, no nos habíamos tocado hace 3 días.  
-Hipo ¿aceptas a Astrid como tu esposa?-  
-Acepto-  
-Astrid ¿aceptas a Hipo como tu legitimo esposo?-  
-Acepto- nos sonreímos  
-Con permiso de los Dioses, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo Bocón mientras seguía traduciendo-puedes besarla chico- Todos rieron.  
Astrid se lanzó a mis brazos, yo la apegue a mí y nos besamos, fue la mejor sensación del mundo, por fin estábamos casados, nos separamos para tomar aire, por un momento olvidamos que todo el pueblo nos estaba mirando y volvimos a besarnos esta vez mas apasionado, todos comenzaron a aplaudir.  
-¡Todos al banquete en el Gran Salón!- grito, todos felices fueron corriendo y la música seguía sonando, mi ahora esposa y yo nos quedamos allí un momento mirando a mi padre.  
-Sé que está muy feliz-  
-Lo sé- le digo y la abrace- tengo algo que darte- ella me miro curiosa, entonces me fui a donde había dejado el hacha de mi padre- la tradición cuanta que el esposo debe darle algo que sea especial en la familia de la novia- se la entregue.  
-Hipo… es el hacha de Estoico, no puedo aceptarla, sé lo especial que es para ti y Valka- me mira con los ojos llorosos.

-Mamá fue quien me la paso, ella y yo queremos que la tengas y sé que mi padre te quería mucho Astrid, él está feliz de que la tengas tu- le acaricio el rostro- sé que está en buenas manos.  
-Gracias…- y me abraza.  
\- Gracias Papá- dije mirando la estatua, luego nos tomamos de las manos y nos fuimos al gran salón.  
Todos estaban bailando, comiendo, festejando.  
-Doy un brindis por los Dioses como agradecimiento por todo esto y por nosotros-mirando a Astrid- ¡y todo Berk!- todos comenzaron a tomar Hidromiel, festejamos toda la tarde.  
\- Felicidades soldaditos del amor- dijeron nuestros amigos.  
-Gracias chicos- digo divertido.  
-Ya era hora, no quiero ni imaginar cuanto se demoraran para un hijo- dijo Brutacio.  
-Te aseguro que será lo que menos tardaran de hacer- soltó sin vergüenza Eret, yo me sonroje mientras, Patapez, los gemelos y Patan reían.  
-No me hagas golpearte Hijo de Eret-dijo Astrid mirándolo feo- cortare tus brazos si es necesario-él solo hizo un gesto para que se calmara.  
Luego los chicos se fueron a beber.  
Chimuelo se acercó a nosotros y nos dio sus "besos" lamiéndonos.  
-Sabes que eso no se quita amigo!- le digo y lo abrazo- gracias por estar ahí amigo-  
-Oye Hipo... ¿vamos? - me dijo Astrid, yo solo asentí y cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta nos fuimos.  
Una vez llegamos fuera de la casa tome a mi rubia como princesa en mis brazos y entramos, no paraba de reír, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a... ¿pueden creerlo? Nuestro cuarto, la baje y miramos asombrados, se encontraba lleno de flores, y velas.  
\- Tengo una sorpresa, no mires- me pide, yo cerré mis ojos sin quejarme, escuchaba las pisadas de ella por la habitación y el sonido de sus ropas -ábrelos-  
Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con Astrid solo con una pequeña bata de seda, se había soltado su cabello, se veía tan deseable.

\- ¿Te gusta? - me pregunta dando vueltas haciendo que se le levantara y se le viera un poco lo que llevaba adentro- es un regalo-  
-Estas preciosa- suelto mientras camino hacia ella, ella ríe nerviosa, la acerco a mí y la beso suavemente y lento, cada sensación en nosotros era más emocionante que la anterior, luego se volvió apasionado, nuestros labios jugaban hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, ella soltó mi capa dejándola caer, yo acariciaba su espalda baja y su rostro, de apoco fui desabrochando su bata dejándola en un lindo camisón corto de seda y encajes negro casi trasparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación, tapaba las partes exactas. Esta noche ambos estaríamos completos.

(Astrid)

Comenzamos a besarnos loca y desesperadamente, ambos queríamos esto, lo deseábamos desde hace mucho tiempo y no íbamos a parar. Sentí como él me tomo de los muslos haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, no dejábamos de besarnos, en unos segundos estábamos en nuestra cama, si... nuestra, Hipo sobre mí, su boca invadía la mía, una mano acariciaba mi pierna derecha mientras la otra subía por mi camisón trasparente de encajes, se detuvo antes de llegar a mis pechos, sin vergüenza tome su mano y la puse sobre mi seno derecho, dejamos de besarnos, gemí apenas comenzó a acariciar, él se alejó un poco me recorrió nuevamente con sus ojos verdes que tanto me encantan  
-Eres hermosa- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí por su comentario, quería que me tomara ahora mismo.  
-Shh- le digo y lo acerco a mí, le saque su camisa, nunca ha sido un hombre con grandes músculos, pero en su torso marcado mostraba todo el trabajo que ha hecho todos estos años, sus fuertes brazos también, Freya... es perfecto. Acaricie su pecho lentamente, admirándolo, el soltaba suspiros, luego me besaba el cuello, me uní a los suspiros, sus manos fueron subiendo el pequeño camisón hasta sacármelo, quedando solo una prenda en mí, unas largas medias de seda, en un momento él solo se encontraba con su ropa interior.  
Sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, mientras besaba uno acariciaba el otro con su mano, cambio de turno, yo jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba, atine a acariciar sus cabellos, sentí como sonrió sobre mí, su otra mano separo mis piernas, y se acomodó, haciendo que nuestras partes sensibles se tocaran.  
-Ahh...- dijimos al mismo tiempo.  
Siguió bajando, beso mi ombligo, me causo cosquillas y no pude evitar reírme, sabía que él era curioso, quería saber cada parte de mí y sus reacciones y yo no se lo iba a impedir, me sentía amada, cuando estaba por llegar a mi centro, solo lo miro y luego beso mi muslo y mi pierna sacando una de las medias, hizo lo mismo con la derecha, luego fue bajando hasta llegar nuevamente a mi parte más sensible, se alejó un poco y me miro pidiendo permiso, yo solo abrí mas mis piernas dándole paso a que hiciera lo que quisiera, capto el mensaje, acaricio mis piernas y me atrajo más a su rostro, beso suavemente, mi cuerpo tembló de inmediato.  
-Hipo...- jadee, el solo gruño.  
Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi clítoris, me estaba matando, mis manos se agarrón fuerte de las sabanas, seguía acariciando, jugando conmigo, estudiando mis reacciones, nuevamente me beso, esta vez mas erótico, sentía su labios y algo más en mi parte baja, atine a verlo, su rostro se encontraba pegado allí, Dioses, un dedo entro en mí.  
-¡Ah! No pares- pedí sin aliento- se siente tan bien-  
-Estas húmeda- me dice, que idiota, Lo hubiera golpeado si no estuviera así, claro que estaba excitada, siguió besando y agrego otro dedo.  
-Hi-hipo, no puedo más, por favor- le pedí desesperada, sentía que estaba cerca, él se alejó y subió hasta poner su rostro cerca el mío, rápidamente le saque lo poco de ropa que tenía.  
-Alguien no tiene paciencia...- se rio en mi oído.  
-Cállate- le regaño, mi voz se escuchó ronca.  
Me beso apasionado, sus labios sabían a mí, era raro pero no me molesto.  
-¿Estas lista?- me pregunta, sus ojos estaban más profundos que antes, él es todo lo que necesito.  
-Si... Hipo, he esperado esto desde hace tiempo- me costaba respirar.  
-Yo también- me responde, se acomoda, aproveche de ver su miembro, ¿realmente eso puede entrar? ¿No es muy grande? Sentí su punta en mi entrada, fue lento, gracias a lo estimulada que estaba no hubo gran problema hasta que se encontró con la barrera, esa barrera que una vez cruzada seré suya oficialmente.  
-Astrid...- gime- puede que duela- me mira preocupado.  
-Cariño... me han llegado fechas, he sobrevivido a la fiebre de Odin, creo que puedo soportar esto- le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro- nunca me harías daño, esto es inevitable- me mira con una mueca de disgusto, lo apego a mí, lo rodeo con mis piernas, y atrapo su espalda, siento cuando se hunde en mí, sentí dolor, un horrible dolor, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.  
-M'lady... - el seco mis lágrimas- lo siento tanto-  
-N-no lo... hagas- sonrió como puedo.  
Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, paso un rato hasta que el dolor ya no era tan fuerte, él se movió un poco para acomodarse, sentí un placer gigantesco, fue inevitable gemir.  
-Lo siento- se disculpa, yo niego.  
-Puedes moverte- le digo, nuestros labios se encontraron, sentía como la temperatura subía aún más, su cadera se movía en un suave vaivén uniéndose con la mía.  
-Eres muy estrecha- gime en mi oído, yo me afirmaba de su espalda y sus brazos, enterrando mis uñas, el gruño.  
-más rápido- le pido, el cumple, yo también movía mis caderas, llegando a un ritmo aunque torpe en un principio luego fue perfecto.  
Ambos gritábamos el nombre del otro, éramos nuestros en cuerpo y alma, el placer se hacía cada vez más grande, mientras seguía moviéndose inicio un camino de besos nuevamente descansando su rostro en mi pecho, yo me arquee, acercándolo aún más.  
-Astrid...Ahh-  
-Hipo...estoy por...-  
-Y-yo también-  
Unimos nuestras manos mientras ambos nos llenábamos del otro.  
Se sintió tan bien.  
-¡Te amo!- gemimos al mismo tiempo, su peso sudoroso cayó sobre mí, estaba por salir pero no lo deje.  
-No, espera un poco- le pedí, necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, sentía que todo mi cuerpo palpitaba incluso partes que nunca en mi vida había sentido, ambos respirábamos entre cortado y rápidamente, una vez que nos tranquilizamos un poco, salió de mi lentamente, gemí nuevamente, sentía que una parte de mí se estaba escapando, se acostó junto a mí, mirando el techo, con un brazo me atrajo a él y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón.  
(Hipo)  
-wow- digo al fin, ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Wow? ¿Enserio? ¿ Es lo único que se te vino a la cabeza? - me dice.  
-Bueno puedo decir muchas cosas, perfecto, magnifico...- le sonrió juguetonamente, ambos nos reímos- fue mucho mejor de lo que soñé, eres increíble-  
-¿Así que soñabas con esto? Me case con un pervertido- la mire interrogante y ella rió fuerte y beso mi pecho.  
-Para tu información esposa mía, tú eras quien siempre quería llegar a esto antes de casarnos- le acaricio la espalda, esposa... qué lindo suena-¿cómo te sientes?-miro preocupado.  
-Duele un poco, pero es normal, no te preocupes- me sonríe para tranquilizarme-Lo volvería a hacer todas las veces posibles- me guiña un ojo, enredo sus piernas en la mía, bostezo.  
-Duerme M'lady..., ha sido un largo día- le beso la frente- te amo-  
-Te amo también, chico Dragón- se inclinó un poco y nos besamos, la abrace, atraiéndola más a mí, y así es como caímos en los brazos de Morfeo, solo sabía que nunca abandonaría esta cama mientras le agradecía a Freya por unir nuestras vidas.

**Notas de Autora: ¡oh dios mío! No puedo creer lo que acabo de escribir! Es mi primer Lemon O: comenten que les pareció! Muchas Gracias por todos los comentarios hasta ahora, los Follows, etc. Espero que les haya gustado :3 denme ideas O:**

**Los quiere Kobato.**


	14. ¡LA BODA! y algo más Parte II

**How To Train Your Dragon NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES, SI NO A CRESSIDA COWELL, CN Y NETFLIX ADEMAS DE DREAMWORKS, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, ASI QUE NO CORYRIGHT, LOS QUIERO. xD**

**Advertencia: CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO IGUAL QUE EL ANTERIOR ( 18+) EN UNA PARTE. :D**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Sentí el sol en mi rostro, eso fue lo que me hizo despertar de mi profundo sueño, siento un brazo que conozco muy bien me tiene abrazada, cuando subo mis ojos a los suyos pude ver que se encontraba despierto, movió su pierna y ahí fue cuando ambos recordamos lo que hicimos la noche anterior y nos alejamos sonrojados .

-Bu-buenos días- me dice medio soñoliento y nervioso.

-Buenos días-le saludo volviéndome a poner cerca de él, mientras tapaba mi cuerpo con la sabana-¿como amaneciste?-

-un poco adolorido pero muy bien-

Me sonríe con esa boca que me gusta tanto, acaricia mi mejilla- ¿y tu M'lady?-

-Estoy bien- le sonrió- no te preocupes -lo abrace más, quería impregnarme de él, me sentía tan amada, me acerco más, nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto de una manera tan intima.

\- Cuando pienso en nosotros... cuando teníamos 14 años, esos niños locos,nunca me imagine que estaríamos casados- Me confiesa- menos así- nos mira de pies a cabeza y yo me rió.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar-

-Es verdad, pero no quiero que esto cambie- nos miramos y él me besa en la frente.

\- ¡Argh! no quiero levantarme, quiero quedarme todo el día así contigo-reclame escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, sentí como reía mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, yo suspire hondo por sus caricias.

-Yo también, pero debo levantarme, tengo deberes, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí-

Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido- pensé que habías dejado a cargo a tu madre...- lo aleje un poco para mirarlo mejor.

-Emm... si, pero me gustaría vigilar como va todo- nervioso se sienta en la cama dejándome ver su espalda.

-Te obsesionas por el trabajo Hipo, es solo un día en que no saldrás, no creo que pase nada- le digo mientras me ajusto mas la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo.

\- Te prometo que volveré en una hora- me mira con los ojos que un niño pone cuando le pide a sus padres salir a jugar, ¿como decirle no a eso?

-Bien...- respondo resignada cruzando los brazos.

-Eres la mejor- me sonríe y se levanta para vestirse, es tan guapo...y es MI esposo, veo como se va poniendo su ropa, hasta que ya tiene su armadura puesta, sin darme cuenta muerdo mi labio inferior, lo quería de nuevo, realmente lo necesitaba, no me culpen... somos recién casados después de todo. Entonces me levanto y me acerco a él.

-Nos vemos- se despide con un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que se de la vuelta para irse lo detengo del brazo- Astrid...- reclama.

-Quédate aquí...- me acerco más a él- por favor, te necesito- le susurro en su oído, siento como se estremece con mi tacto.

-Puede que alguien venga a buscarnos pronto- me dice mirándome con sus esmeraldas.

-No creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para interrumpir el primer día de unos recién casados- le acaricio el pelo- ¿He dicho cuanto me gustan tus ojos?- nuestras bocas se encontraban a milímetros, antes que me contestara me lance a él, mi boca se estaba devorando la suya, lo fui acorralando hasta llegar a su escritorio, entonces él me levanto y me sentó encima de la mesa, sin dejar de besarnos, lo único que yo tenia puesto era una sabana, en cambio él tenia toda su armadura, desesperada comencé a sacársela, quería más de él, mucho más.

\- Astrid...te amo- me susurra y luego se dedica a besar mi cuello, yo suspiro mientras termino de quitar su armadura.

(Hipo)

Sus piernas me atraparon, atrayéndome más a ella, mis manos comenzaron a subir por sus suaves piernas, hasta llegar a su cadera y luego seguir subiendo hasta sus pechos, sentí como gemía mi nombre.

\- Me encantas- me dijo, ya había sacado mi ropa, solo quedaba mi ropa interior, siento entonces como su mano que se encontraba bajando por mi pecho llega a mi miembro, jadee de la sorpresa.

-¿Te dolió?- me pregunto asustada, me causo mucha ternura... si sigue a si no durare mucho, Dioses...-¿Hipo?-

-Estoy bien, es solo que se siento muy bien- le bese los labios un poco, ella sonrió y siguió moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre la tela, entonces saca lo ultimo de ropa que me quedaba y me toca piel con piel, tuve que poner una mano en el escritorio para afirmarme, el placer era muy grande.

-Astrid...- le besaba los hombros, ella veía mis reacciones.

-Lo haré un poco mas rápido- me dice, yo solo gemí en respuesta-Dioses Hipo esto es muy excitante-

-estoy por terminar, necesito estar dentro de ti M'lady, ahora- mi voz salio un tanto desesperada, ella se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido apenas le quite la sabana dejando expuesto su perfecto cuerpo.

-por favor...- me suplica, me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello acariciándolo, entonces separe un poco mas sus piernas y fui poniéndome en ella, hasta que entre completamente, ambos gemimos por la intromisión, era muy estrecha. Fui moviéndome lento en un principio hasta que llegamos a un ritmo mas rápido, luego cuando estábamos apunto de acabar bajaba la velocidad y luego volvía a subirla, no parábamos de gritar del placer en ese momento, la sujetaba con una mano una cadera y con la otra su mejilla mientras nos besábamos.

-Vayámonos juntos- me dice como puede, yo solo asentí repetidas veces, entonces siento como llegamos al clímax, muy fuerte, excitante, palpitante, fue mágico.

-Ah...Hipo - dice mi esposa apenas-¿ves? Es mejor que no te vayas- besa mi frente.

-mucho mejor- le sonrió picaramente, ella me golpea el brazo riéndose- ¡Au!-

-te lo ganas por querer irte y dejarme sola- me mira con el ceño fruncido, es tan linda, la tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama- ¡wow! Te has vuelto todo un Fortachon- me sonríe coqueta.

-tu ven a aquí- la apego a mi nuevamente, si... quizás hoy no saldremos del cuarto.

\- ¡Jefe!- se escucha la voz de Patan golpeando la puerta principal, nos separamos molestos con el ceño fruncido.

-Te juro que lo matare apenas lo vea-me dice Astrid- Como dije solo un tonto interrumpe a unos recién casados-

-Solo no hagas caso- le digo mientras le acaricio el cabello.

-¿y que paso con el "es mi deber darle un vistazo a Berk"? -me intenta imitar moviendo los hombros exageradamente.

-¡Oye! Yo no hablo con ese acento raro ni muevo los hombros así- reclamo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que si!- me acusa y se levanta para recorger mi camisa y ponersela.

-Que no- yo me pongo mi ropa interior.

-Que si-

-Que no- digo entonces siento la almohada en mi cara.

-Que si- ríe como una niña.

-¡Oh ya veras!- le grito y saco otra almohada y comenzamos a jugar, nos perseguimos por toda la habitación corriendo, nos hacíamos cosquillas, nos besábamos y luego hacíamos el amor, me siento un hombre completo y feliz, puedo ver como esto recién empieza.

(Mientras fuera la casa)

-Eh... ¿chicos? -dice Patan al escuchar las risas provenientes de la casa del jefe.

-¡Patan! Déjalos disfrutar de su día- regaña Patapez.

-Creo que ya lo están haciendo- dice Mocoso mientras se va.

( Adentro, un rato despues, Hipo)

-¿Quien lo diría?- suelto, estábamos tirados en el suelo de la habitación luego de nuestra ''guerra'' de almohadas, mirando el techo- Dentro de esa ruda y hermosa rubia, existe un niña muy infantil-

-Te golpearía, pero estoy muy cansada- suspira- pero si estamos hablando de infantil, eres el menos indicado para decírmelo chico dragón- apoya su mano en el mentón para mirarme mejor- ¿o debo hacerte olvidar de tus alas?-

-¡Es una técnica de vuelo!- excuso indignado.

-Claro...- rueda los ojos.

\- Te amo- le suelto con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- responde con una sonrisa arrogante, yo la miro con él ceño fruncido y una mueca de mal humor- Yo también te amo Hipo ¿crees que seria la Sra Haddock si no fuera así?- ríe.

-Pff, es obvio- molesto mientras me siento- mira estos músculos- le digo mostrando mis brazos, entonces siento como vuelve a tirarme una almohada en la cara.

(Mientras en el gran salón)

-¡Valka, parece que tu hijo la esta pasando muy bien! Ni se ha asomado por esa puerta- la molesta un vikingo.

Ella ríe fuerte- solo tienen 20 años después de todo-

-¿Cuando se irán de Luna de miel?- pregunta otro.

-Hipo me dijo que se irán apenas pase el invierno- responde la madre- ya saben... estos tiempos son muy ocupados para un jefe- ella se encontraba tomando un té por el frió.

-Tiene razón- comento Patapez.

-Bueno, bueno... ¡sigamos festejando por los novios!- Dice un ya claro borracho Eret, todos siguieron festejando, bailando y brindando, Valka se paro y fue a dar una vuelta fuera del Gran Salon hasta llegar a la estatua de Estoico.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Estoico... Nuestro hijo es un jefe y hombre ejemplar y no me sorprendería si es un buen padre- sonríe- te extraño tanto... siempre lo he hecho, me gusta pensar que estas de viaje, que algún día volverás, aun no puedo aceptar la realidad- se acerca aun más a él hasta tocar los pies de él y sentarse en ellos- ¿ te acuerdas de nuestra boda?- sonríe con nostalgia viendo el horizonte- yo sé que si- comienza a tararear la canción de ella y su difunto esposo- Si eres para mi...- termino de cantar.

-Valka- aparece Bocón- lo siento por interrumpirte pero están discutiendo Magnus nuevamente con su vecina- llega incomodo el mejor amigo de su esposo.

-¿Otra vez?- se levanta- Gracias por avisar Bocon, vamos-

**Notas autora: Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y en especial a Adair, ya que ella me dio la idea de como comenzar este capitulo y hacerlo, yo estaba escribiendo otro pero bueno... el siguiente capitulo mostrara ya un poco como llevan la vida de matrimonio y sus deberes como jefes, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**NOTA: No sé si escriba de nuevo un lemon, por lo menos en los siguientes capítulos, si lo hago sera en uno capítulos más. **

**PD: Lamento la tardanza y lo corto, gue totalmente improvisado. **

**GRACIAS A LAS PAGINAS : Dragones Carrera al Borde- ToonTrix y Novelas de Hiccstrid por la difusión. **

**Los quiere, Kobato. **


	15. Problemas

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

-Buenos días- saludo mientras bajo la escalera, Valka se encontraba ordenando un poco, no es que estuviera desordenado.

\- ¡Astrid! Buenos días- me dijo sonriente- ¿Como despertaste?-

-Muy bien y ¿tu?- le sonrió de vuelta.

-Bien, aun que con un poco de frió, se acerca el invierno- ella se acerca a su abrigo de piel y se lo pone- todos se están preparando, Hipo debe estar muy ocupado-

Yo me acerco a una silla y me siento- hablando de él... ¿Sabes donde fue? Últimamente a llegado tarde y se va muy temprano-

-No lo sé con exactitud, lo ultimo que supe es que esta buscando comida para la aldea- se sienta frente a mi - ¿ Y como va la vida de esposos?- curiosa me miraba impaciente, Hipo y yo llevábamos tan solo una semana de casados y a sido lo mejor de toda mi vida, poder estar junto a él sin que nadie nos diga que no es correcto, aun que últimamente él a estado muy ocupado y solo lo veo cuando se va a dormir y cae rendido al instante que toca la cama, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de dar un paseo..., comprendo que la época antes de invierno es complicada pero me gustaría que me dejara ayudarlo como cuando eramos niños- ¿Astrid?- intenta llamar mi atención mi suegra.

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando- pestañeo varias veces- a ido bien, solo estaba pensando en que me gustaría que él me dejara ayudarlo- suspiro frustrada.

-Entiendo, pero él no quiere que te estreses como él lo esta, ya tienes las responsabilidades de la academia- me mira con ternura- ¿Por que no le dices como te sientes?-

-No he tenido la oportunidad...- respondo- pero hoy lo haré- decidida me levanto- Muchas Gracias por escucharme-

-No hay de que- sonríe-

Nos despedimos y me fui a hacer clases a la academia, entrenaba chicos desde los 12 a 16 años, no es muy fácil... a veces me pregunto si nosotros dábamos tanto trabajo como ellos, me compadezco de Bocon.

-Muy bien... hoy veremos el elemento sorpresa, ¿alguien me podria decir para que sirve?- voy diciendo mientras camino de un lado a otro mirando a el grupo de 9 niños.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo, yo!- levanta la mano Dalla, una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés- es una táctica que se ocupa con el fin de tomar desprevenida a la victima-

-Excelente Dalla, gracias- la felicito, ella mira a los demás orgullosa de sus conocimientos mientras los demás chicos la miraban feo- les mostrare una táctica con Tormenta- entonces me subo a mi dragón y volamos, nos movimos rápido y desaparecimos, entonces apareci del otro lado lanzando el hacha al vikingo de madera.

-Wow- dijeron todos.

Después de un rato los chicos ya habían acabado.

-Pueden irse a la clase de Patapez- dije cuando los vi terminando, rápido recogieron sus cosas- cualquier cosa recuerden que pueden preguntarme como también a sus demás entrenadores- les recuerdo.

\- Muchas gracias entrenadora Astrid- se despide Magnus II.

\- entrenadora...- me llama Scarlet una chica de 16 años casi 17, tenia el pelo largo y castaño claro, casi rubios y de ojos cafes, era un poco mas baja que yo- quería preguntar algo-

-Claro, dime-

\- ¿A-algún día vendrá el jefe a darnos clases?- pregunta nerviosa y sonrojada, enseguida capte su intención, hace tiempo que Hipo causaba furor con las adolescentes, y no solo por ser el jefe, soy la persona mas apropiada como para decir que Hipo es muy guapo y es la mejor persona que conozco, he aprendido a manejarlas, después de todo son niñas, aun que eso no quita que sea mio.

\- Puede que mi esposo venga un día de estos, aun que esta muy ocupado- le digo seria, ella sigue nerviosa y se aleja de mi un poco mas- yo lo convenceré- le guiño  
Un ojo ahora con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- se despide emocionada y va donde las demás chicas, saltan emocionadas y una incluso grita y luego se fueron corriendo a la clase de Patapez, suspire y me dispuse a guardar todo, una vez terminado todo me fui.

-Astrid creo que Brutilda esta loca- llega Brutacio corriendo- ya ni me reconoce-

-¿De que hablas Brutacio?- le dije extrañada.

-No deja de llorar en su cama, no come, no duerme- dice preocupado, se que ellos son... raros pero no es normal que este así.

-Vamos a verla- fuimos a su casa, apenas abrí la puerta de su habitación vi lo desastroso que estaba, lleno de basura y ropa por todas partes, se escuchaban un llanto, entonces vi a mi amiga demacrada.

-¡¿Que te paso?!- camine rápido hacia ella- ¿te duele algo? -

-¡El corazón!- grito Brutilda y siguió llorando fuerte- quiero morir-

-No digas tonterías-me siento a su lado- mírame-ella lo hace, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, nunca la había visto así- ¿que sucedió?- insistí.

-Eret... Eret me rechazo- siguió llorando.

\- Pero Brutilda... él te ha rechazado muchas veces y no te has puesto así por eso- la intentaba calmar.

-Esta vez fue diferente, me dijo que amaba a otra mujer y que nunca le interesado- ¿Eret dijo eso?

-Que cruel- dije enojada- iré a hablar con el- decidida me pare- no tiene porque dejarte así-

-¿Harias eso por mi Astrid? Gracias- me abrazo fuerte, la aleje de mi y le sonreí.

-Quiero que te limpies el rostro y que ordenes esto, no tienes porque llorar por alguien como Eret, ademas Tienes a Patapez y a Patan-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, estas casada con el hombre que amas, ademas es el jefe- cruzo sus brazos.

-Nos vemos- la ignore y me fui a buscar a Eret hasta que lo encontré hablando con Hipo y otros vikingos, enfadada camine hasta encararlo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le grite-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan cruel- no me importaba que todos me miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Astrid? ¿Que sucede? - me dice Hipo tomando mi brazo, quizás intentando parar cualquier tipo de intento de golpear a Eret.

-Él- apuntando a Eret- hizo llorar a Brutilda, le dijo cosas muy crueles, creí que eras diferente- fruncí el ceño.

-Solo dije la verdad, quizás no debí haberlo dicho de esa manera- me decía avergonzado- si quieres iré a disculparme ahora mismo-

-No quiero que lo hagas porque yo vine a encararte, si no porque realmente lo sientes- dije ya un poco calmada, entonces él fue a la casa de Brutilda, suspire, por lo menos eso me dejaba mas tranquila.

-Jefe... nos iremos a trabajar- dijo uno de los vikingos incomodo y se fueron dejándome con Hipo.

-Ok... ¿me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar?-

-Lo que pasa es que Eret le dijo a Brutilda que nunca se fijaría en ella y que amaba a otra, ella a estado muy deprimida, si la hubieras visto Hipo- suspire cansada, ha sido un día cansador, Hipo tenia una mueca de disgusto, estaba pensativo-¿Que sucede?-

-Nada- me sonríe y me besa la frente- es solo que me gusta cuando te preocupas por los demás- le sonreí de vuelta.

-ahora que recuerdo... hoy no sentí cuando te fuiste... otra vez- me cruce de brazos.

-He estado ocupado- me dice serio.

Tome su rostro entre mi manos- recuerda que puedes contarme lo que sea- el apoyo su mejilla en mi palma derecha y me miro con sus lindos ojos esmeralda.

-Lo sé, estoy bien, enserio- sabia que él me ocultaba algo- ve a casa, iré en un rato-

-Te veo entonces- me despido, antes de irme nos dimos un pequeño beso.

(Hipo)

Estaba desesperado, cansado, estresado, ahora entendía mi padre, yo seguí volando con Chimuelo.

-No hay caso amigo- le sobe el lomo, cuando aterrizamos otros vikingos se acercaron a mi- ¿nada?-

-No Hipo , no queda mas- dice Patapez preocupado.

-¿y que haremos ahora?- dice Brutacio- ¡moriremos!- grito exaltado.

-¿haremos? Ya ayude suficiente, que el jefecito lo arregle- suelta Patan.

-Ya no se donde buscar- cansado me apoyo en Chimuelo con una mano en mi frente- hemos revisado todo Berk-

-¿No le has dicho a Astrid?- me pregunta Eret.

-No- niego- no quiero preocuparla, ademas últimamente esta mas cansada por la academia- Eret me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella merece saberlo- me suelta brusco y se acerca a mi a paso pesado.

-Es mi esposa- dije molesto, ya mas de una vez he notado el trato que tiene hacia ella, incluso apenas supe que le dijo a Brutilda que amaba a otra mujer no tenia que adivinar que es Astrid- lo sabrá, a su debido tiempo, eso es algo entre los dos- me mantuve firme.

-Chicos... vayamos a dormir estamos Todos muy estresados- intenta calmarnos Patapez.

-Vayan a dormir, los veo mañana temprano- me despido serio y me subo a Chimuelo, apenas llegue a casa note que aun mamá y Astrid estaban despiertas, abrí la puerta sin tocar, alcance a ver el saltito de asombro de ambas.

-Hipo...Bienvenido- me saluda Astrid con una sonrisa cansada.

-Hola a ambas- saludo sin mirar, mientras arreglo mi armadura, pero esta no se arreglaba y se seguía cayendo la hombrera- ¡Agh! Armadura inútil-

\- Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?- dice mi madre.

Se paro de su asiento y para caminar hacia mi.

-Si, ¿no deberían estar dormidas? Es muy tarde-

-Tienes tu voz molesta...- suelta Astrid- ¿que paso?- mirándome preocupada.

-Ya te dije hoy que estoy bien- levante la voz.

-¡No me hables así!- grita también, ahora levantándose de su asiento.

-Chicos... no peleen, ambos están estresados- nos intenta calmar mi madre, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

-¿Crees que es lindo nunca verte? ¿no saber nada de ti hasta que llegas a casa?-

-mejor me iré para que resuelvan sus problemas- dijo mi madre y se fue a su habitación.

-nos vimos hoy en la tarde- me entraba exaltado.

-Fue solo un momento y me refiero aquí en casa-ella apuntaba el suelo.

-Te casaste conmigo sabiendo que soy el jefe-

-Lo se, Hipo, Lo se- se acercaba a mi furiosa- pero pensé que seria diferente, me siento sola-

-Puedes irte entonces- le dije fuerte, ambos nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que ella miro el piso y fue a tomar su capucha, no podía creerlo, realmente se estaba yendo, quería tomarla y decirle que no se fuera pero no me moví, solo la vi marcharse, apenas sentí la puerta cerrarse golpee la mesa molesto, ¿pero que rayos acabo de decirle? entonces salí detrás de ella.

(Astrid)

Solo corría, no sabia donde ir, sentía que todo se había ido de nuestras manos, lagrimas caían de mis ojos, él nunca me trata así, me sentí tan pequeña, odio sentirme así, entonces siento como alguien me toma del brazo para darme la vuelta, era Hipo.

-No digas nada- le digo con la voz quebrada intentando tapar mi rostro.

-Nunca te dejaría sola- me dice mas tranquilo, entonces lo miro sorprendida, toma mi rostro en sus manos- cada vez que te veo es como la primera vez- seca mis lagrimas con sus dedos- me enamore de una hermosa chica ruda muy obstinada- cerré mis ojos y luego mire mis zapatos, el tomo mi mentón para que nuestros ojos se encontraran- ella es lo mejor que he tenido- me sonríe- no quiero que te vayas, te amo- me tira hacia él y me abraza fuerte- lo siento tanto, fui un idiota-

-si que lo fuiste- le susurro correspondiendo el abrazo- lamento haberte llamado mentiroso- le acaricio el pelo, el suspira aliviado.

-tienes razón, soy un mentiroso, no quiero que te vayas, no soportaría perderte-me besa el cuello con ternura- ¿perdonarías a este ser arrepentido?- lo alejo un poco sin dejar de abrazarnos.

-Claro...- le sonrió-¿como no lo haría si te amo tanto?- le acaricio el rostro, él me mira con ternura.

-Vayamos a casa- dice y nos vamos tomados de las manos.

Ya en nuestra habitación, nos fuimos poniendo nuestra ropa para dormir.

-Nuestra primera pelea matrimonial- le digo apenas nos acostamos.

\- Pensé que no sobreviviría- molesta Hipo, yo me rió, él me atrae más cerca y entrelazamos nuestras piernas, entonces acercamos nuestros rostros y así nos besamos, lento, sintiendo todo el amor que tenemos por el otro, me pongo sobre él, intente besarle más apasionado, pero él apenas seguía el ritmo.

-¿Que te parece una reconciliación?- sin dejar de besarlo, mordí su labio inferior y acaricie su pecho, siento que suspira por las caricias.

-M'lady... estoy muy cansado- me acaricia con una mano la espalda baja y con la otra mi rostro, suspire- no creo que tenga la energía-

-Bien... - le beso el pecho- pero no creas que te escaparas la próxima vez-le guiño un ojo, él ríe.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- me besa la frente- descansa-

\- tenemos una conversación pendiente chico dragón- le recuerdo mientras me acurrucaba.

-Te diré todo mañana temprano- me susurra, su voz parecía una canción de cuna, entonces cerré mis ojos y ambos nos dormimos abrazados.

(Hipo)

Apenas desperté iba a pararme para irme, pero luego recordé lo sucedido ayer con Astrid, la mire, se encontraba aun durmiendo, sonreí con ternura mientras sacaba un mechón que tapaba su rostro.

-Buenos días- dice media dormida aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos dias M'lady- le digo dándole un pequeño beso, haciendo que se despertara completamente.

-Que agradable forma de despertar- se abrasa mas a mi- Hipo... se que estas ocupado, ¿pero en que?- me pregunta.

-pense que desayunaríamos primero- suspire resignado, ella me miraba curiosa- hay problemas con el alimento Astrid, cuando el Dragón  
Alfa congelo Berk también quemo los cultivos-

Ella se alejo de mi sentándose- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? puedo ayudarte-

-Lo sé, pero no quería preocuparte, lo siento- me disculpo.

-Bueno... al no contarme y verte alterado me preocupas mas- dice tranquila-¿revisaron por todo Berk?- asentí.

-Ya recolectamos lo que quedaba, y no alcanza para alimentar por todo el invierno a una aldea completa- cerré mis ojos y puse mis dedos en mi cien, solo al pensarlo me dolía la cabeza.

-Hey...- me llama y yo pongo mi atención en ella- encontraremos una solución juntos- me sonríe, su sonrisa... siempre cuando mas la necesito, le sonreí de vuelta, tome su mano y la bese.

-Por eso eres mía M'lady- ella se sonroja- eres la única que puede ponerme tranquilo-

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunta.

\- Lo que sea-

-¿podrías acompañarme unos minutos a la academia? Los chicos quieren que vayas y les des consejos- le hice una mueca pensativa, ella junto sus manos en forma de suplica- por favor-

-Esta bien- acepto al final.

Ella me besa la mejilla - gracias- entonces nos levantamos y nos vestimos, apenas bajamos vi que mamá estaba leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días Valka-saluda apenada Astrid- lamentamos el mal momento que te hicimos pasar ayer-

-No se preocupen, es normal que un matrimonio tenga sus problemas- deja el libro y se va donde nosotros a abrazarnos- me alegra que ahora estén bien-

-Gracias mamá- le correspondo el abrazo- iremos a comer y luego a la academia- entonces nos despedimos y nos fuimos

(Astrid)

-y así pueden lograr una buena confianza con su dragón- decía Hipo a los jinetes, todos estaban concentrados en lo que decía y las chicas... bueno no dejaban de suspirar-¿Alguna pregunta?-  
-es un chico dragón sin duda- dice Scarlet- uno muy guapo- Hipo incomodo, mira hacia otro lado, yo cruce mis brazos molesta.

-Si no hay preguntas me iré ahora, los dejo con su entrenadora Astrid- se despide el castaño.

-¡Hipo!- Lo llamo y él se da la vuelta, entonces lo acerco a mi y lo beso, ambos suspiramos, tomo mi cadera y yo su cuello.

-Hehem- tocio Magnus II y nos alejamos.

-Nos vemos luego- me dice sonriente y se va.

Apenas veo a mis estudiantes veo al grupo de chicas decepcionadas y tristes, yo solo sonreí victoriosa, así es como se manejan.

Mas tarde fui a la fragua a buscar una de mis hachas que necesitaba reparación, apenas entre no vi a nadie a si que comencé a buscarla pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte, decidí ir al estudio de Hipo que se encuentra abajo, apenas baje me sorprendí al encontrar a Hipo concentrado viendo un mapa, intente caminar despacio para no interrumpirlo.

-Hola M'lady- me saluda sin mirarme- si buscas tu hacha esta bajo la mesa de la esquina- entonces veo donde me indica y la voy a buscar.

-Gracias cariño- le digo- gracias también por ir a la academia-

-Cuando quieras- me mira, me sonríe y luego vuelve a su mapa.

-Eso si no dejes que ninguna otra te diga chico dragón- le digo cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido -eso es mio-él comenzó a reír.

-Hay un montón de cosas que son tuyas, Astrid- me mira con una sonrisa torcida, sentí que se subían los colores a mi rostro, estúpido Hipo.

-I-iré a revisar los puntos de vigilancia- nerviosa me di la vuelta y comencé a arreglar mi capucha, sentí como se puso atrás de mi y acaricia mi pelo.

\- Ten cuidado- susurra en mi oído y me besa la cien, me doy la vuelta.

-Lo tendré- sonreímos- te tendré al tanto si hay algo extraño-

-¿Que te parece si esta noche nos reconciliamos?- me pregunta juguetón, sabia a que se refería pero me hice la indiferente y camine hacia la puerta.

-Te estaré esperando- le guiño un ojo y me voy.

**Nota de autora : Hola! Lamento la demora, es que estoy muy enferma y llena de examenes en mi colegio, y me encuentro en ultimo año asi que debo cuidar mi promedio, espero que les haya gustado, me quedo un poquito larguito creo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos.**

**PD: Adair, lo siento, jiji.**

le mando un saludo a Sora Walker, francko, yiyi, Adair Abrego, el conejo rosa, Alexandra HSGS, elizabetl, Sam Archer, Flopi 216, Dark-hime7 y a Dark Alexyz, y a todos los que han comentado y dado favoritos y siguen la historia, muchas gracias, ustedes son la razon por la que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Los quiere.

Kobato.


	16. Soluciones

**How To Train Your Dragon NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES, SI NO A CRESSIDA COWELL, CN Y NETFLIX ADEMAS DE DREAMWORKS, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, ASI QUE NO CORYRIGHT, LOS QUIERO. xD**

Abrí los ojos apenas la luz del sol tomo con mi rostro, me sentía lleno de energías y de buen humor, digamos que una reconciliación ayuda mas de lo que creí, bese la cabeza de mi hermosa esposa que se encontraba de espaldas a mi, ella suspira, estaba despierta.

-Buenos días- le digo con una sonrisa mientras se da la vuelta tapándose con la sabana- ¿como amaneciste?-

-Buenos días amor- me da una sonrisa radiante- fantástica- suspira- increíble y muy muy feliz- me besa tiernamente.

-me pregunto porque sera...- juego un poco.

-Creo que eres quien mejor sabe la razón- ríe, nos acercamos y juntamos nuestras frentes, nos miramos por largo rato, muchas veces para nosotros no eran necesarias las palabras, existen palabras que no son posibles pronunciarlas, se demuestran con pequeñas caricias, miradas silenciosas, besos, etc.

-Te necesitaba tanto- le susurro y la abrazo a mi.

-y yo a ti- suspira-tenemos que levantarnos-

-Si...- fruncimos el ceño, atravesar esa puerta significa afrontar la realidad , una donde necesito encontrar alimento en cuatro días para todo el invierno.

-¿Cuando nos dejaran los problemas?-

-Pronto se irán, ya veras- me tranquiliza- ten paciencia- me besa la punta de la nariz.

-Mhh- gruño en su cuello, luego comienzo a besar hasta llegar a sus labios, ella me recibe gustosa- vamos-

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos, admiraba a Astrid mientras lo hacia, en partes de su cuerpo se notaban muestras de lo ocurrido anoche, que gracias a los Dioses las ropas tapaban.

Ya vestidos salimos y fuimos al gran Salón a comer algo, tomamos una tasa de té y algo para comer.

-¿Que es lo que tomaras?- le pregunto, mirando que su té era de distinto color al mio, ella mira a otro lado nerviosa y corre a sentarse, yo la miro levantando una ceja.

(Astrid)

No es como si fuera prohibido tomar té anticonceptivos en Berk pero aun así, no le había dicho nada a Hipo y no quería que lo tomara a mal, con todo lo que esta pasando no creo que sea adecuado que quede embarazada tan luego, apenas se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era mi té corrí a sentarme, y me lo tome hacia tras, él se sentó junto a mi mirándome cuidadosamente estudiando que era lo que me pasaba.

-Wow... que rápido te lo tomaste, por lo visto tenias sed- me dice mirándome de reojo.

-¡E-exacto! Tenia mucha sed... ya sabes... - le bese la mejilla para despistarlo, él solo me sonrió.

-Jefe, quedan solo cuatro días para el invierno- dice un vikingo preocupado, Hipo se tenso, yo mire al hombre enojada, me había costado tranquilizarlo y luego viene alguien a arruinarlo, no puede ni comer tranquilo.

-Lo se- soltó, toma su comida y se para- te veo mas tarde- se despide de mi y se va, suspiro frustrada.

Estuve todo el día pensando en como ayudar a Hipo, ahora estaba volando con Tormenta, no podía dejarlo solo, necesitaba apoyo.

-todo era mas fácil en los días donde estábamos en la orilla del dragón...- le dije a mi dragona, ella hace su sonido característico.

-espera...-sonreí-¡Tormenta eres un genio!- ella me sonríe feliz- vamos donde Hipo chica- entonces volamos buscándolo.

(Hipo)

Estábamos en el bosque Patapez, los gemelos, Patan y Eret, ya nos estábamos rindiendo, soy un fracaso...

-Ya se- dice Brutacio- ¡podríamos volvernos canivales!-

-No creo que esa sea una opción Brutacio- dice Patapez, los demás giraron los ojos.

-¡Patapez tiene mucha carne atrapenlo!- dice Brutilda apuntándolo.

-nadie se comerá a nadie- grito enojado- debe haber otra forma- entonces escucho que alguien aterriza a mis espaldas, apenas me doy la vuelta veo a Astrid bajando de Tormenta.

-¡Hipo! Necesito hablar contigo- corre hacia mi- Hola chicos- saluda a los demás.

-¿que sucede?-

-Podemos ir a la orilla del dragón- dice, yo me sorprendo.

-Ay Astrid... no creo que sea el momento para volver allá- dice Patan-por si no lo habías notado moriremos de hambre aquí-

-¡No! Tiene sentido- sonrió- allá hay comida necesaria para toda la aldea- me golpee la frente- como no lo pensé antes- entonces mire a mi esposa con una sonrisa, quería besarla y no soltarla, note su mirada, ella quería lo mismo.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es la orilla del dragón?- nos interrumpe Eret.

-Es solo el mejor lugar que podria existir después de Berk- dice emocionado Patapez- ya lo veras-

-Vayan a arreglar sus cosas, nos vamos en dos horas, debemos volver con toda la comida en tres días si es posible menos- les digo, entonces se fueron quedando Astrid y yo.

-¿sabes quien mas esta en la isla?- suelta emocionada- ¡Heather!-

-Es cierto, recuerdo que no pudo venir a nuestra boda- pongo una mano en el mentón recordando su carta, ella asiente.

-Iré a arreglar nuestras cosas- se despide, antes que se vaya la alcanzo.

-Gracias Astrid, no se que haría sin ti- le sonrió.

-Para eso estoy aquí- me sonríe de vuelta y se va.

(Astrid)

Ya nos encontrabamos volando, cada uno en su dragón, era emocionante volver a un lugar que todos habíamos construidos solos, eran muchos los recuerdos, mire a Hipo, quien iba al frente guiándonos, no era muy diferente el Hipo de esos días al de ahora, sonreí con nostalgia.

-Astrid- me saluda Eret- quería disculparme contigo-

-no tienes que disculparte conmigo de nada, pero a Brutilda... no fue agradable- lo mire disgustada.

-Lo se, ambos ya estamos bien, hable con ella, ¿y nosotros?- me dice, yo lo mire confundida- ¿seguimos siendo amigos cierto?- aclara.

-Ah... Claro, Eret, no te preocupes, me alegro que se hayan arreglado las cosas- le sonreí-¿Así que estas enamorado? ¿Es alguien que conozco?-

-No, no la conoces-nervioso sigue volando- es una chica hermosa y con carácter- sonríe.

-Espero que puedan estar juntos- le digo.

-Gracias-

-¡Hemos llegado!- avisa Patapez emocionado.

-¡Wuuju!- vuelo mas rápido pasando junto a Hipo- ¡el que llega ultimo es un yak!- como siempre yo llegue primero, estaba todo justo como lo dejamos, me sentía una chica de 18 años otra vez, comencé a buscar a Heather pero no la vi por ninguna parte, quizás fue a pasear.

-Vayan a buscar en grupos de tres- dice Hipo apenas todos aterrizaron.

-pero somos siete...-dice Patan.

-¡Imbécil! Astrid ira con él- lo golpea Brutilda.

-Vamos- digo.

Durante todo el día reunimos mucha comida, trabajamos hasta que se oscureció, dejamos la comida guardada en una de las cabañas.

Estábamos todos muy felices.

-Gracias chicos, seguiremos con el resto mañana, a este paso mañana mismo estaremos en Berk-nos decía Hipo con una gran sonrisa, era increíble la forma en que él a crecido como jefe, sea a vuelto mas firme y decidido, sonreí orgullosa, ya era todo un hombre.

-Traje Hidromiel- dijo travieso Eret- yo digo que celebremos el gran trabajo-

-¡Si!- grita emocionada Brutilda.

-A festejar- Brutacio sale corriendo al comedor y los demás lo siguen, excepto Hipo y yo.

Yo rió-hay cosas que no cambian- lo miro, Chimuelo estaba comiendo feliz unos pescados que Hipo le había dado.

-Te lo mereces amigo- Hipo acaricia el lomo de Chimuelo-me has ayudado mucho- yo me acerco.

-él y Tormenta han tenido que soportar mucho peso- acaricie también a Chimuelo, este feliz se dejaba acariciar, me tope con la fría mano de mi esposo, él me la tomo y acaricio mi palma.

-Deberías ir a celebrar con los chicos- me dice con una sonrisa- debes estar cansada- y me atrae a él acariciando mi cintura.

-Quizás lo haga... ¿y tu?- le pregunto pasando mis manos por su pecho- veo tu cansancio cariño-él solo cierra sus ojos un segundo y suspira, luego vuelve a mirarme.

-no puedo, hay trabajo que hacer- se separa de mi y va a buscar su libreta-haré el inventario-

-Me quedare ayudándote- dije decidida quitandole el lápiz, solo me sonríe y ríe-¿que es tan chistoso?-

-Eres adorable, es todo- me besa la mejilla y yo me sonrojo un poco- la mejor manera de ayudarme es que vayas a distraerte un poco- me quita el lápiz y yo lo miro sorprendida- estaré bien-asegura.

-Bien...- me resigno y me acerco, lo traje a mi y nos besamos, sentí como ambos nos relajamos, mientras pasaban corrientes eléctricas, me apretó mas a él, su lengua entro a mi boca quien lo recibió feliz-te amo- le dije en un jadeo apenas nos separamos.

-y yo a ti- me sonrió con ternura y me beso la frente-anda, ve- me dio un empujoncito en mi espalda baja.

-Nos vemos chico dragón- me despido.

(Hipo)

Me encontraba en el escritorio de mi antigua habitación en la orilla, acababa de anotar todo lo que teníamos y ahora lo estaba revisando, increíblemente no me sentía tan cansado como antes y es que ya el simplemente hecho de encontrar comida para mi pueblo me tenia muy motivado, Astrid quería ayudarme pero insistí en que fuera a celebrar con los demás, se lo merecía, al final acepto y se fue, realmente no estaría mal tenerla aquí a mi lado ahora.

-¿Hipo?- escucho su voz, sonrió al verla- mira lo que te traje- entra con dos jarras de hidromiel, justo a tiempo.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias M'lady, ven siéntate, justo pensaba en ti- le digo y ella se sienta a mi lado dejando las jarras frente a nosotros, luego miro con atención lo que estaba haciendo- ¿quieres ayudarme?- sus ojos azules brillaron instantáneamente.

-¡Si!- salto emocionada sentándose sobre mis piernas -veamos...- comenzó a revisar- creo que con 30 más de cada uno estaremos bien- decía seriamente, yo la admiraba con delicadeza, su hermoso rostro, su frente, sus ojos, su hermosa nariz y esos labios tan deliciosos, su delicado cuello que amaba besar, sonreí con ternura, era lindo verla concentrada. Tome la jarra y bebí un poco, suspire, necesitaba tomar un poco.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto tomando su jarra y bebió también, su pelo estaba apunto de soltarse, su falda se había levantado un poco.

-deliciosa- susurre, si... quizás mi comentario fue doble sentido pero ella no lo noto- gracias por traérmela- le sonreí y acaricie su pierna.

\- Sabia que te gustaría- apoya su cabeza en mi hombro escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, seguí tomando hasta que no me quedo mas, Astrid había caído dormida en mis brazos, la tome y la fui a dejar sobre la cama, luego fui nuevamente al escritorio para order un poco, me fije en que ella había dejado un poco de hidromiel, así que me lo tome todo, sentía como el alcohol hacia un poco de efecto en mi, pero no al punto de estar borracho, me saque la ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y volví a la cama.

Astrid seguía con su ropa, despacio intente despertarla-Astrid... debes ponerte algo para dormir- le susurro, ella se queja un poco y abre un ojo.

-estoy cansada... ¿puedes hacerlo tu?- me mira con los ojos medios abiertos, suspire y le sonreí.

-como quieras- camine hasta sacar una de mis camisas, a ella le gustaba dormir con ellas, y pues a mi también me gustaba que las usara, luego de apoco fui sacandole la ropa, ella seguía durmiendo, besaba a veces partes de su hermoso cuerpo,ella solo suspiraba entre sueños, termine de ponerle la ropa, luego me saque mi prótesis y me acosté junto a ella. -buenas noches Astrid- le bese el cuello, ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas a mi, la acerque pasando un brazo por su cintura y la acompañe en su sueño.

Apenas desperté sentí la ausencia del cálido cuerpo de mi esposa junto a el mio, estire la mano sin abrir mis ojos pero lo único que toque fue un espacio vació en la cama, gruñí de frustración y abrí los ojos, ¿donde se había metido?

(Astrid)

-¡Hemos terminado!- digo feliz apenas veo toda la comida acumulada- Hipo estará muy feliz, gracias chicos-

-Si... pero nos despertaste muy temprano- reclama Brutacio- no tienes respeto-

-Gracias a eso, ahora podemos volver antes a Berk- dice Patapez apoyándome- aun que es una pena que no viéramos a Heather- mira triste la que antes era la cabaña de nuestra amiga.

-¿Heather?- dice Eret sorprendido- ¿una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes?- todos nos miramos entre si perplejos.

-¿La conoces?- le pregunte igual de sorprendida.

-bueno... la conoci en mis tiempos de cazador hace años, trabajo con un tal Viggo-

-Recuerdo eso muy bien- dice Patan burlesco.

\- lo hizo solo para darnos información, es una jinete como nosotros- dice Patapez defendiéndola , yo sonreí, sabia que ellos habían tenido una relación que luego decidieron terminar, pero ambos quedaron como grandes amigos.

-Iré a despertar a Hipo- les avise.

-no hace falta- dice Brutacio, yo lo mire con una ceja alzada- esta justo detrás de ti- todos nos giramos a verlo, estaba serio con los brazos cruzados mirándome.

-Astrid... ¿que sucede aquí?- me pregunta.

-Terminamos de reunir la comida- le digo, él enseguida se relaja y mira curioso todo el trabajo que hicimos con el grupo, sonríe satisfecho, me sentí tan feliz.

-¿entonces que esperan?- nos dice- vayámonos a casa- todos saltaron de la emoción, yo corrí a abrazarlo y él me abrazo de vuelta- gracias- me susurra.

-váyanse a una habitación- nos grita Patan, yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, quizás lo hagamos- contesto sin vergüenza para molestar al estúpido de Patan y beso a mi esposo, Hipo se sorprendió al principio pero termino correspondiendome, no nos importaba que nos miraran nuestros amigos.

-¡Giu!-gritan los gemelos, apenas nos separamos comenzamos a reír.

**Notas de la autora: Hello! Esperando que esten bien les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, me encanta como Hipo es con Astrid, y Astrid con Hipo, son perfectos, jiji, ya tengo la primera noche de la luna de miel escrita, jiji, muchas me han estado pidiendo escenas lemons, para ellos tranquilos, pronto les traere los capitulos, muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Gracias tambien a los que me dejan sus opiniones y consejos, les prometo que los tomare encuenta para los siguientes capitulos. **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS, PONER FAVORITO Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**Los quiere**  
Kobato.


	17. One n' Only

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas lemons, se recomienda ser mayor de 16 para leerlo, disfruten.**

El invierno había terminado, me encontraba Caminando por Berk con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y ¿por que no? Mañana es mi luna de miel con Hipo, lo estaba esperando hace tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Señorita Astrid!- me llamo un hombre que reconocí como el comerciante Johan- que gusto verla, ya que no encuentro al señor Hipo, me gustaría pedirle permiso para vender aquí- decía emocionado.

-Claro Johan puedes quedarte- le conteste.

\- Muchas gracias, traje cosas muy útiles, supe que mañana se irán de luna de miel- me guiña un ojo.

En realidad no estaría mal comprar unas cosas antes, uno nunca sabe sabe- iré ahora mismo- decido al fin y lo sigo.

Muchos en Berk se encontraban ya viendo que comprarle al comerciante, comencé a recorrer el barco hasta encontrar una linda pieza color verde.

-Oh señorita, esos son trajes de baño, son la nueva moda en otras partes- me dice Johan- estoy seguro que a su esposo le encantara- me sonroje de inmediato, es cierto que era bastante provocativo.

-Me lo llevare- le conteste tosiendo un poco- también me gustaría ver mas ropa- sonreí.

\- ¡Tengo mucha variedad!- dice emocionado y se acerca a mi y me susurra- le recomiendo la que se encuentra en el baúl de allá- apunta en una esquina, cuando me acerco a ver, estaba llena de ropa de encajes, seda, vestidos, faldas, camisas, ropa interior... los colores eran muy bonitos.

-¿Y?- me pregunta acercándose- le puedo hacer un precio- lo mire a él y luego la ropa, no es que el precio me complique, pero... Trague pesado.

(Hipo)

\- ¡Chimuelo!- grito buscándolo entre los arboles- amigo, sé que dije que no te volvería a dejar...pero es solo una semana- intento explicarle- no puedes irte tanto tiempo... ademas, estaré haciendo...- pienso como decirlo- otras cosas, ¡Chimuelo!-

Entonces siento como este sale de atrás de una roca y me hace un desprecio dándome la espalda, yo corro a él.

\- No te enojes- me tomo el cuello nervioso, el alza una ceja, por lo visto no lo entiende, suspiro- el punto es que volveré antes de lo que piensas-

Él se giro mirándome con compasión y me empieza a lamer, yo rió- gracias por entender- lo acaricio- te pondré tu ala nueva para poder volar sin mi ayuda- él se vuelve alejar enojado- bebe Dragón- bufo jugando.

Entonces siento a dos personas hablando, comienzo a buscar entre los arboles hasta que reconozco las voces, era Eret y Patan.

\- Oye, no es correcto, ella esta ya con alguien- le decía Patan, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto, Astrid... es muy especial para mi- abrí los ojos con sorpresa- Hipo es un gran chico y amigo, pero... no puedo evitarlo- trague pesado al escucharlo con el ceño fruncido, no sé en que momento salí de mi escondite, los dos me miraron sorprendidos, tome a Eret de su camisa levantándolo de su asiento-¡Hipo! Yo...-

\- No quiero escucharte nunca mas hablar de mi esposa, ¿oíste?- mi voz salio con una furia enorme- si te acercas a ella olvidaré que soy jefe y te golpeare- él se safo de mi agarre bruscamente.

-Chicos tranquilos- intenta calmarnos Patan.

\- ya me escuchaste- miro a Eret amenazante y me subo a Chimuelo, mi amigo le rugió y nos fuimos.

Apenas llegue a casa note una nota en la mesa, era de mi madre.

_Querido Hijo:_  
_Fui a dar un pequeño viaje,_  
_ volveré para antes de que te vayas mañana,_  
_mandarle saludos a Astrid de mi parte._

_Los quiere_

_Valka._

Sonreí, eso significa que estábamos solos... Astrid y yo, deje la nota donde estaba, decidí hacerle una sorpresa.

(Astrid)

\- Buenas noches Tormenta- le digo a mi amiga y se va al establo, apenas entre sentí un rico aroma, entonces vi la mesa con dos platos de comida, una botella de vino con dos jarras y velas en el centro.

-¡Astrid! Que bueno que llegaste- me saluda Hipo dándome un rápido beso, yo seguía anonada, no entendía nada.

\- ¿Que es esto?- le pregunto con cuidado acercándome a la mesa.

\- La cena- me responde como si fuera lo mas obvio, que en verdad lo era- ven a sentarte- él mueve la silla y me siento y luego me acerca a la mesa.

-¿Que estamos celebrando?-le sonrió una vez que se sienta frente a mi y me mira profundamente.

\- a ti- me dice acariciando mi mano, nos sonreímos con ternura, lo amaba tanto- cuéntame como fue tu día- corto un trozo de su carne.

-Bueno... hoy vino el comerciante Johan- le cuento- todos estaban muy emocionados, te mando saludos-

\- Me hubiera gustado verlo, pero estuve intentando convercer a Chimuelo, al final acepto quedarse aquí- me cuenta, entonces tomo la botella y me sirvo vino y también a él, y tomo un sorbo- y... ¿compraste algo a Johan?- me tomo por sorpresa, tanto que me ahogue y comencé a tocer, él se paro rápido preocupado- ¿estas bien?- me sobaba la espalda.

-Eh.. s-si, trague mal es todo- lo intento calmar con una sonrisa, estaba muy atento... mas de lo normal...- respondiendo a tu pregunta es un secreto- le guiñe el ojo, seguí comiendo, esta delicioso, sé que al ser la esposa debería cocinar pero lo hace mucho mejor.

\- ¿Te gusta?- me susurra en el oído.

\- Si, esta delicioso, gracias- comienza a masajear mis hombros lentamente, sus manos son mágicas, fue bajando por mis brazos acariciándolos, hasta llegar a mis manos, levanto una y beso mi muñeca, me sonroje al instante, Hipo no es muy por iniciar caricias, pero cuando lo hacia, me hacia sentir como una adolescente inexperta.

-Me alegro-

\- Hipo... se esta enfriando- le recuerdo.

\- Claro- se aleja, su voz salio ronca, se aclaro la garganta y se fue a sentar en silencio.

-Brindemos- tomo mi jarra y la levanto, él también lo hace- por nosotros-

\- por nosotros- me sonríe de forma coqueta, sentí mis piernas temblar, tome el vino hacia atrás, lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba.

-aun no me dices donde iremos mañana- le recuerdo.

\- Es una sorpresa- se ríe- me lo has preguntado todos estos días, ten paciencia-

\- tengo mi derecho en saberlo- me quejo aguantando la risa, apenas terminamos, tome una de las velas- iré a darme un baño- subimos a nuestra habitación, Hipo se sentó en la cama y me miro mientras me saco la ropa, me gustaba que me mirara, me sentía sentir hermosa, incluso sexy, aun que me costara admitirlo, me envolví en una bata y fui al baño. Llene la bañera de agua , me quite la bata y me metí lentamente, relajando mi cuerpo, apoye mi cabeza en la orilla y suspire cerrando mis ojos, me encontraba muy tensa.

-¿Estas segura que no eres una diosa?- aparece mi esposo mirándome desde la puerta, se me subieron los colores al rostro, sé que estamos casados pero no me ha visto bañándome.

Reí por su comentario- estoy segura- su miraba estaba cargada de deseo, me mordí el labio, entonces se me vino una idea- ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?-

Él se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sin pensarlo mucho, se fue quitando su ropa, dejándome ver su cuerpo firme y tonificado, lo recorrí completo, salí de la bañera para que él se metiera, luego me puse entre sus piernas, ambos suspiramos por el contacto tan intimo, recalque mi espalda en su pecho y él tomo mi mano derecha entrelazándola con la suya.

\- podria estar toda la vida así- dice relajado, toma mi pelo y lo recoje en un tomate, cuando termina deposita un suave beso en mi cuello, un jadeo salio de mi boca, sentí como subía la temperatura, acaricie su pierna.

-te ayudare a bañarte- podía sentir como sonreía, fue acariciando mis brazos, mis hombros luego bajo por mi espalda, yo no podía parar de suspirar, decidí acariciar sus piernas, apenas llego a mi cadera me atrajo mas a él haciendo que su miembro tocara mi trasero, estaba excitado, no pude evitar reprimir un gemido.

-Valka podria escuchar- digo como puedo.

\- volverá mañana en la tarde- era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me doy vuelta para poder mirarlo, se encontraba igual de tenso, incluso podria decir que desesperado, acaricie su rostro, él toma mi mano y la acaricia, entonces nuestros labios se encontraron posesivamente, queriendo mas uno del otro, sentí sus manos en mi recorriendome, con una tomo mi nuca acercándome mas a él volviendo el beso mas apasionado, moje su cabello cuando con mis dedos comenzaron a enredarlo.

-¿me amas?- me pregunta de la nada cuando tomamos aire.

\- te amo con todo mi ser- le respondo subiendo mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su rostro, parecía asustado- nunca te dejaría, siempre has sido y seras el único para mi- lo beso y juntamos nuestras frentes- ademas eres el único que me soporta enojada- ambos reímos.

-Gracias- me dice mas tranquilo y seguimos besándonos- yo te amo demasiado M'lady- reparte besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula dejando marcas- eres mía y yo soy tuyo- mi corazón se derritió completamente, tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho, comenzó a acariciarlo, a jugar con mi pezón, luego besa el otro, me arquee inconscientemente mientras acariciaba sus brazos, se sentía tan bien... sentía como el agua nos envolvía.

Fui bajando por su pecho- me encantas- solté en un suspiro, tome su mentón para besarlo de nuevo, me declaro adicta a ellos, me acomode, hasta que nuestros centros se encontraron.

-Ahh...- soltamos, amo oírlo, mordí mi labio inferior - Hipo...-

\- Me vuelves loco- gruño, intente que entrara en mi pero él me detuvo-aun no- yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, solo me sonrió como respuesta, su mano bajo anta mi intimidad, la acaricio como si fuera lo mas delicado del mundo, el placer fue tan grande de que apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a gemir fuerte apenas entro uno de sus dedos, lo escuche jadear cuando mordí su hombro, entro otro dedo mas, dioses... sin dudarlo baje mi mano hasta su miembro para poder acariciarlo.

-Astrid- gimió, nos miramos y nos besamos, lento, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban- déjame hacerte el amor- yo seguía bajando y subiendo mi mano en él, sin hacerle caso- por favor- guió mis caderas y lo deje entrar en mi lento.

\- Ah...- gemí, me sentía completa, me sentía mujer-mm...- nos mirábamos, fui subiendo y bajando, el gruñía, me dejaba guiar dando círculos.

\- Oh...- mordió mi oreja cuando sin querer rasguñe su espalda- eres deliciosa- su comentario solo hizo que me sintiera más húmeda y no solo por el agua de la bañera, solté mi pelo y jugué con el un poco mientras mi esposo tocaba mis senos.

\- ¡Si!- grite inconsciente cuando su miembro toco una parte sensible- Ohh.. Hipo, Sigue, mas rápido- le suplique, me hizo caso y aumento la velocidad- ¡Ah!-

-¡Astrid!- grito también, nos besamos desesperadamente, se escuchaba como el agua chocaba con nuestros cuerpos en pequeñas olas y nuestras partes uniéndose, era demasiado excitante. -Freya... -dije cuando sentí que estaba por llegar al clímax, él también lo estaba, seguimos moviéndonos hasta que me lleno por completo, ambos gemimos fuerte, gritamos el nombre del otro, gracias a Odin que estamos solos.

\- Buena previa de lo que sera nuestra luna de miel- le dije cuando ya nuestras respiraciones estaban mas calmadas.

-Esto no es ni un poco de todo lo que haremos M'lady- me dice serio y con voz ronca, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa... ¿Hipo acaba de decir algo así? ¿Que esta pasando? Entonces se para y me deja confundida- te estaré esperando en la cama- dice tomando una toalla y se la pone en su cintura y sale cerrando la puerta, resoplo y también salgo del baño apenas me puse mi ropa interior y la bata, lo veo ya acostado bajo las tapas mirando a un punto en la pared, en verdad esta raro, me dispuse a secarme el pelo con mi toalla, ya mas seco, la deje estirada y me pare donde Hipo miraba.

-¿en que piensas?-

Me sonríe y acaricia mi rostro- en la mucha suerte que tengo por tenerte- yo le sonrió con ternura y le beso la frente, sabia que era algo mas, pero no iba a seguir, me lo diría cuando estuviera listo, me puse el pijama y me acosté, nos abrasamos y así nos pusimos a dormir.

(Hipo)

Ya al día siguiente, ya teníamos todo listo para irnos, estaba emocionado y de muy buen humor.

-Hipo quiero pedirte algo- me habla Astrid- quiero que vayamos en Chimuelo y en Tormenta-

-Chimuelo es el Alfa, no creo que sea bueno que se vaya- hago una mueca.

-Lo sé, pero igual que tu necesita relajarse, una semana es bueno para que descanse- vimos que Chimuelo se encontraba en una punta vigilando, Astrid tenia razón.

-Bien... iremos con ellos- le sonrió, ella feliz me golpea en el brazo- ¡Aa!- me sobo ella ríe.

-Eres el mejor- me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla- iré a avisarle a Tormenta- corre alejándose, negó con la cabeza riendo mientras la veo irse, hay cosas que nunca cambian, fui caminado hasta llegar donde Chimuelo, apenas sintió mi presencia me miro sonriente saludándome.

-Hola Chimuelo- lo saludo- lo estuve pensando... ¿que te parece si vas con nosotros?- él me mira sorprendido y luego comienza a saltar feliz y sonriente- Tormenta ira también, así que no estarás solo- luego el mira serio a los demás dragones, me di cuenta que se preocupaba por ellos, lo entendía demasiado- estarán bien- le digo- solo sera una semana- me mira más tranquilo y nos fuimos.

Unas horas después ya estábamos despidiéndonos de los demás.

-Recuerda, se esta trabajando un nuevo proyecto sobre las viviendas, no quiero que toquen el tema mientras yo este afuera- le decía a mi madre y a los chicos- también preocúpate de...-

-Ir a vigilar a los gemelos- decía Patapez- ya lo has dicho muchas veces, solo ve y relájate junto a Astrid- sonreí y me despedí con un abrazo de todos, igual que Astrid- nos vemos-

-¡Adiós!- nos grito mi madre apenas nos fuimos.

-Entonces... ¿donde piensa llevarme jefe?- me pregunta mi esposa.

-Ya veras- contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

**Nota de autora: Hola! ¿como estan? espero que muy bien, y sip les traje lemon, chin chin, espero que les haya gustado, les advierto que los siguientes capitulos que tratan de la luna de miel tendran lemons, asi que si les molesta ese tema tendrán que esperar hasta que termine la luna de miel. **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews ya son 85! No olviden de dejar ahora, jiji, gracias por todo el apoyo chicos... **

**Los quiere**

Kobato.


	18. Luna de miel Parte l

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas lemons, se recomienda ser mayor de 16 para leerlo, disfruten.**

Habíamos volado por horas, hasta que llegamos a ver una gran isla muy linda, tenia verde por todos lados y una linda playa, el agua se notaba muy clara y brillante.

-Hemos llegado- me dice mi esposo volando mas rápido, yo solo lo sigo, hasta que aterrizamos, el lugar era hermoso, unos metros mas allá se encontraba una cabaña frente a la playa.

-Hipo...¿Donde estamos?- le pregunto con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro mirando por todos lados, él ríe y se me acerca por detrás.

-este lugar le a pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, es como nuestro lugar secreto- me abraza por detrás- ahora eres mi esposa, así que también es tuyo, ¿te gusta?- yo me giro para quedar frente a frente.

-Me encanta- le sonrió y le doy un beso- gracias- me tiro a sus brazos, me encantaba como sus brazos me envolvían.

-¿que te parece si vamos a descansar? - me susurra, su propuesta era realmente tentadora, pero en realidad quería aprovechar el tiempo aquí.

-tengo una mejor idea- le empiezo a decir, él solo me mira curioso- podríamos hacer un picnic en la playa, traje comida en uno de mis bolsos-

-perfecto- me sonríe- ven te llevare a que primero veas la cabaña y así entramos todo- me tomo de la mano y me llevo, Tormenta y Chimuelo nos siguieron, ellos se encontraban muy felices con el lugar también.

La cabaña era rustica y muy acogedora, tenia dos habitaciones, una cocina, un baño y una sala de estar, ademas de una pequeña biblioteca.

-Wow...nunca me hablaste de este lugar-

Hipo subió sus hombros- bueno... en realidad no hay mucho que contar, he venido en tan solo dos ocasiones, mi padre prefería estar en Berk con sus labores de jefe- dice nostálgico, siempre se pone así cuando habla de Estoico, me acerco a él y paso mis manos por su cuello, posa sus manos en mi cintura.

-Eres igual de dedicado que tu padre, pero ahora... quiero que te relajes- acaricio su pelo, nos sonreímos- ¿sabes porque?-

Hace una mueca pensativa- ¿por que es nuestra luna de miel? ¿Y me encuentro con mi mujer perfecta justo al frente?- yo pongo a reírme sonrojada, intenta que nuestras bocas se encontraran pero me safe y me fui corriendo a la playa y me senté en una manta esperándolo.

(Hipo)

Mi esposa me acaba de dejar con las ganas... bufe y luego sonreí me encantaba verla tan feliz, y es que desde que llegamos no a dejado de sonreír y dar saltitos emocionada, reí, ella no se muestra así con cualquiera, tome la canasta de comida y fui a sentarme junto a ella.

-no creas que la próxima te escaparas-

-no se de que hablas- dice mirando al cielo y luego a mi juguetona.

-Aja... ya veras- saco unas cerezas y un poco de hidromiel, ademas de fresas y un poco de carne de yak.

-Chimuelo y Tormenta se llevan muy bien,¿no crees?- dice ella mirando a nuestros dragones jugar con las olas, ladea un poco la cabeza anonada.

-Si, pero solo son buenos amigos- le digo, ella me mira poniéndome atención- ya sabes... Chimuelo es el ultimo furia nocturna y Tormenta es una nadder- los apunto.

-en realidad yo no le veo el problema... siguen siendo dragones- frunce el ceño- ademas es un poco triste de que pienses que al ser Chimuelo el ultimo furia nocturna no pueda estar con otra dragón-

-no lo se...- pienso en lo que me dijo, nunca lo había pensado en realidad, ¿Chimuelo y Tormenta tendrán algo?

-ademas, Tormenta es muy bella y muy buena guerrera- dice orgullosa- no veo el porque no le gustaría- cruzo sus brazos.

-Yo conozco a alguien mejor- suelto, ella me mira con el ceño fruncido, me acerco a su oído y le susurro- a ti- luego me alejo, se encontraba roja, es tierno verla así.

-Te reto a algo- me dice derrepente tomando una cereza- una vez escuche que el que logra hacer un nudo al tallo de una cereza mas rápido es un buen besador- me sonríe coqueta, sonreí embobado.

-¿y que gana el ganador?- pregunto.

-el perdedor hace lo que el ganador quiera- me guiñe un ojo, tenia que ganar, quería besarla con urgencia.

-Acepto- tomamos cada uno una cereza y le sacamos su tallo- 1..2..¡3!- lo llevamos a nuestras bocas, al final gane por unos segundos- ¡Wujuu!- grito.

-Te deje ganar-

-Solo no quieres admitir que soy mejor besador que tu- sonriente vi como se indignaba, luego mordió su labio inferior.

-pruebalo- me pide, yo sin dudar corte nuestra distancia y comenzamos a besarnos, lento... luego se fue volviendo mas apasionado, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y ella suspiro, se acariciaban, sus piernas temblaron un poco, acaricie uno de sus muslos, la otra mano la tenia en su mejilla, ella acariciaba mi cabello intentando llevar mi ritmo, nos alejamos para tomar aire, pero luego ella corto la distancia, nos besamos un rato mas hasta que nos separamos por completo, sus labios estaban hinchados y super rojos, sus ojos del mismo color del mar brillaban.

-No lo negare Señor Haddock..., besa de maravilla- dice con la respiración entre cortada, lamiendo sus labios.

-usted no se queda atrás Señora Haddock- le beso la palma de la mano sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

-quiero que me respondas algo- dice ella.

-creí haber ganado yo- rió a carcajadas y ella también lo hace.

-¡Hipo! Es enserio...- golpea mi brazo de juego- ayer estabas raro, la cena, el baño, es como si algo te estuviera perturbando- me sorprendí, ¿tan notorio fui?

-Ayer... escuche a Patan, hablando con Eret... sobre alguien- le intente explicar- me molesto, es todo-

-¿de quien hablaban?- pregunta curiosa, yo suspiro pesado.

\- de... ti- levanta una ceja- le gustas a Eret, yo tenia razón- me enoje al recordar la escena- le deje en claro de que eres mi esposa, pero... me hizo pensar si realmente yo soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti-

-Hipo... - se sube a mis piernas y toma mi rostro para mirarnos- te amo solo a ti, te amo tanto que duele no tenerte cerca- besa mi frente- siempre seras el único para mi, ¿oíste?- yo solo asentí- te amo... ¿tu me amas verdad?-

-Con mi vida- le acaricio el rostro, me sonríe con ternura y luego me abraza.

\- ¿ves? Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- nos quedamos un rato abrazados, me sentía tranquilo, ella lograba eso en mi, comimos y luego limpiamos.

-Al otro lado de la isla existe un pueblo, ¿que te parece si vamos a pasear? - le ofrezco.

-Claro-me sonríe y nos fuimos.

(Astrid)

Apenas llegamos al pueblo pudimos ver la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban comprando y caminando, sentí la mano de Hipo aferrarse a la mía y comenzamos a caminar.

-¡Oh pero que linda pareja! Aquí tenemos grandes amuletos para ustedes, bendecidos por la misma Diosa Freya- decía una mujer, nos acercamos curiosos, vi las joyas, eran bastante lindas, una en particular me llamo la atención, era un collar con una piedra roja y otra azul en forma de dos dragones.

-es muy lindo- se me acerca Hipo, me sorprendo un poquito.

-Si... ¿vamos?- le sonrió y me voy a ver unas hachas- ¡mira Hipo! Esta tiene un lazo para las manos...- lo llamo, pero me doy cuenta que no se encontraba junto a mi, apenas me jiro diviso a una chica muy apegada a él, me pongo roja de furia y me acerco.

-Vamos guapo... podríamos pasarla muy bien- habla melosa la chica de unos 18.

\- No, iré con mi esposa- escucho a Hipo ya un poco molesto.

-Ya escuchaste mocosa- grito molesta- es MI esposo- me abrazo posesivamente al brazo de Hipo.

\- No tengo problema en compartir- dice indiferente, ambos quedamos perplejos con su comentario- Vamos chico-

Antes que Hipo contestara me fui de allí, caminaba rápido, ¡¿que se creía ella para hablarle de esa manera a MI esposo?!, sentí como alguien me agarro del brazo, era Hipo.

\- ¡Suéltame!- le grite enojada.

\- ¿Pero yo que hice?- dice confundido.

\- ¡No tu! Ella es una descarada- cruzo mis brazos, él sonríe de la nada.

\- que linda te vez celosa- ríe.

-¡No estoy celosa!- le recrimino, pero no deja de reír- ¡Hipo!- reclamo, estaba apunto de irme cuando de tirón me acerca y me besa, yo correspondo sorprendida pero luego con igual pasión- quizás un poco celosa- confieso y ambos reímos, seguimos caminando-si tuviera mi hacha la hubiera cortado en mil pedazos-

-tranquila...mira- me apunto un cartel que decía " Gran Baile de Primavera, mañana al atardecer, no se lo pierda"- vamos al baile mañana-

Lo mire extrañada- ni si quiera tengo vestido...-

-gane el reto, no te puedes negar- me recordó, tiene razón... aun que pensé que me pediría otra cosa.

-esta bien- suspire resignada- ahora, vamos a la cabaña- le sonrió.

Apenas llegamos Hipo fue a la habitación, yo fui a donde mi ropa, busque rápido un conjunto bonito y corrí al baño a ponérmelo bajo la ropa, y luego camine hasta la habitación pidiendo que la compra haya valido la pena, encontré a Hipo en la cama, sonrió apenas me vio, se veía tan guapo.

-ven- me dijo, se encontraba acostado solo con su ropa interior, mordí mi labio, entonces de un salto me tire a su lado.

(Hipo)

Se veía muy linda, llevaba su falda y su polera de siempre y el pelo suelto, se quito sus botas y las tiro lejos.

-que linda se ve hoy M'lady- le sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Cállate y besame- me dice y se tira a mis brazos, fue apasionado desde el momento en que se tocaron nuestros labios, entonces tuve una idea de apoco la tome e hice que nos fuéramos parando sobre la cama, separo nuestros labios por un segundo- ¿que estas...?- pero la interrumpo juntando nuestros labios nuevamente, fui besando y mordiendo su cuello, ella solo jugaba con mis cabellos e inclinaba su cuello para que tuviera mejor acceso.

-solo relájate- le susurro apenas llego a su oído y lo muerdo, ella suelta un jadeo, aproveche su descuido para quitarle su parte se arriba, dejándola solo con su falda, aun que ella se decido de ella, al final quedando solo con una pequeña ropa interior turquesa con encajes. -preparada... ¿he?- le suelto, ella me acerca a ella y besa mi cuello, comencé a besar su cuerpo lento, disfrutando cada parte, poniéndolo en mi memoria.

-Hipo...- suspira, me da mas ánimos de seguir, pase por medio de sus pechos, mis manos recorrían sus costados, llegue a su estomago, jugué un rato, besando, intentando morder, rosando mis labios, mire su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa, apenas llegue a su centro lo roce sobre la tela, acaricie sus piernas, fui subiendo por ellas hasta que de un tirón saque la ultima prenda que le quedaba. -Ahh...- suelta ella y toma mi rostro y lo sube hasta sus labios nuevamente besos fugases, se tiro sobre mi, cayendo bajo de ella, sentía nuestras entrepiernas rozándose, lo único que las separaba eran mis calzoncillos.

-Te amo- la escucho decir, ambos sonreímos y nos besamos.

-Yo también-beso- te amo- bese su clavícula, ella suspiro nuevamente, invertimos los papeles, ahora yo encima de ella, bese sus pechos ya erector del deseo, mi parte baja no estaba diferente en todo caso y ella lo noto.

\- si no te lo quitas, lo haré yo- me susurra impaciente.

-por favor- le digo dándole permiso, entonces lento con sus manos fui bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar donde mi ultima prenda, la tira hacia abajo y yo termine de sacarla, manos tocaron mi miembro, sentí un placer gigante- Astrid- gemí lo acariciaba lento, lo apretaba a veces y otras jugaba con la punta, escuche su risa.

\- haces caras graciosas- jadeo, esto puede jugarse de dos, una de mis manos fue bajando hasta llegar a su centro, Dioses... se encontraba lista para mi de hace mucho, sentí como mis dedos toqueteaban fácilmente por la humedad de su intimidad, veo como se arquea cerrando sus ojos por la intromisión, aproveche de besar su seno izquierdo-Ahh... mm...ah...-gime cuando adentre dos dedos-te necesito, por favor-suplica, entonces sin esperar mas entre en ella rápido, ella atrapo mi espalda.

-Mmm...- gemimos ambos, fui moviéndome lento, sin prisa, disfrutando cada roce, ella hecho su cabeza hacia tras relajada y me miro, ambos nos sonreímos con dulzura, nos sentíamos completos, como cada vez que hacíamos el amor, con una mano acaricio mi mejilla derecha, la amaba con locura.

-El jefe de Berk tiene mucha suerte de tener una esposa tan... hermosa-le digo acercando nuestros rostros rostros- Espera yo soy el afortunado- suelto jugando.

-Hipo...- ambos reímos y me abrazo por el cuello, uniéndonos mas- quiero estar así, contigo, para siempre- acaricie su pecho derecho y ella rasguño un poco mi espalda pero no me importaba, comencé a subir la velocidad de las investidas, nos tomamos de las manos, mientras nos movíamos.

-¡AHHH!- grito ella- si, si... ¡Si! Sigue.. -Gruñí cuando tiro mis cabellos.

-Sigues estrecha- suelto gimiendo, entonces ella llego a su clímax, gritando del placer, pero yo no pare, seguía ahora un poco mas lento, entonces ella toma el control cambiando de lugar, se subió sobre mi, sin salir de ella y fue subiendo y bajando rápidamente, eyacule en ella, ambos gemimos fuerte , siguió bajando y subiendo, la ayudaba a guiar sus caderas al principio pero luego lo hizo sola, tenia una vista perfecta de ella, montándome, tire mi cabeza hacia tras de la excitación, acariciaba sus muslos incitándola a seguir. -mírame- me ordena, pero no puedo hacerlo- mírame o parare- fue hiendo mas lento.

-No... Astrid, no pares- la mire como pude, ella sonrió coqueta y comenzó a gemir, entonces apega su cuerpo al mio mientras ella seguía con sus movimientos, nos besamos, nuestras lenguas jugaban dentro de la boca del otro, mordí su labio inferior, entonces sentí como alcanzo la cima nuevamente.

-Oumm... cariño- jadea.

-soporta uno mas y paramos-le digo como puedo.

\- contigo... lo que sea- susurra apenas, volvimos a darnos la vuelta, esta vez subí una de sus piernas en mi hombro, teniendo una espectacular visión de su condición en su feminidad-Ah...-suspira, seguí rápido hasta que ambos llegamos juntos a un nuevo clímax, ya había dejado de contar cuantos llevábamos, solo sabia que me encontraba tan bien y ella también, de apoco fui saliendo de ella escapando un ultimo gemido de ambos, me acosté junto a ella y la atraje a mi.

-tengo que admitirlo me has sorprendido- deja escapar- no pensé que podíamos durar tanto-

-si que valió la pena- le digo mientras recorro toda su espalda desnuda,ella se acostó de estomago dejando su parte de arriba expuesta, yo la bese y luego la tape con las cobijas, ella me sonrió y acaricio mi pie con con sus piernas.

-¿Te duele el cuerpo?- le pregunto.

-solo la espalda y las piernas, pero es solo un poco, se pasara- contesta, entonces saco la sabana de su espalda y comienzo a masajiarla, ella suspira- justo ahí...-

Seguí masajeando y besando su espalda, de arriba hasta abajo, toda su columna, seguí bajando y volví a subir con mis labios y manos, escuchaba sus suspiros, entonces nos miramos.

\- ¿Eres el mejor esposo del mundo sabias? - me dice relajada.

-y tu la mejor esposa de todas- nos sonreímos- ¿que te parecio nuestra primera noche en nuestra luna de miel?- Astrid me sorprende al subirse nuevamente sobre mi.

-¿Quien dice que hemos terminado? - me mira con sus ojos profundos que amo tanto, esos azules cielo- seguiremos en la mañana- me guiña un ojo.

-me encantas-

-Lo sé- me contesta y cae sobre para luego dormirse, de apoco me uní también.

**Nota de autora: Lo siento! Esta Vez si que me Demore en subir capitulo ... Y En Realidad Fue Por Tener tantas ideas, jiji, espero que les haya gustado, me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, siento Que esta Lleno de amor, y no me digan '' Pero Kobato se besaron Casi Todo el capitulo '' por Que es Su Primer Dia de luna de miel, Creo Que es Totalmente normal Que quieran Estar mas de lo normal, juntos y demostrar su amor. jijiji Los quiero mucho chicos, no puedo creer Que ya son 92 comentarios, estamos pronto de los 100 , se Vienen muchas sorpresas.**

**Los Quiere  
Kobato.**


	19. Luna de miel Parte ll (100Reviews)

**De Como entrenar a tu dragón NO ME Pertenece NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES, SI NO A Crésida Cowell, CN Y ADEMAS DE NETFLIX DreamWorks, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, ASI QUE NO CORYRIGHT, los quiero. xD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo es clasificación M, por escenas lemons fuertes, espero que les guste, les sugiero que lo lean mayores de 17, Si eres Menor y lo has leido es bajo tu responsabilidad, aún así pueden leer el principio.  
MENSAJE EN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA. **

Apenas abrí los ojos mire al peso sobre mi, Astrid estaba dormida aun, sonreí, acaricie su cabello, ahora que lo noto esta mas largo que antes y suave, mire al techo, no podía creer que hace un año las cosas eran muy diferentes.

-Hipo...- suspiro Astrid entre sueños, sonreí con ternura y le acaricie su espalda, ella se aferro mas a mi.

-shh... estoy aquí- le susurre, ella rió un poco, aun que muy bajito , ¿que estará soñando?- traviesa...-

Entonces despierta con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y me mira- Buenos días amor- besa mi pecho desnudo.

-buenos días M'lady- acaricio su rostro- ¿que estabas soñando?- levanto una ceja, al instante ella se sonroja.

\- no te lo diré- dice y esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

-Astrid...-

-es vergonzoso, te vas a reír de mi- actúa como una niña.

\- No lo haré- digo, ella me mira con el ceño fruncido- lo prometo- suspira resignada.

\- yo era Tormenta y tu Chimuelo, y ellos eran nosotros y volábamos por ahí-sonreí divertido ante la imaginación de mi esposa- y luego volvíamos a ser nosotros y tu me abrazabas, y al final... me gruñías como dragón- apenas termino de contar hubo un silencio entre nosotros, intente aguantar la risa... pero no pude, comencé a reír a carcajadas- ¡Prometiste no reírte!- dice enojada.

-Lo... siento- rió- es solo que lo encuentro muy adorable- ella frunce el ceño y se levanta dejándome ver su cuerpo por un segundo, porque rápidamente se puso junto a mi de espaldas- Astrid, no te enojes-

-prometiste no reírte- dice indignada- ya no creeré en ti- pase un brazo por su cintura y la atraje a mi pero ella ni una mirada me dedico

-M'lady... solo me parecio tierno, ¿a que no te parece irónico que al chico dragón lo sueñes siendo un dragón?- le dije en su oído, sabia que había sonreído.

-Quizás lo es...- dice mas tranquila sin darse vuelta aun- te veías bastante gracioso en realidad- rió.

Fruncí el ceño- ¿A si? ¿Tenia grandes orejas y una gran nariz?- juguetón, le hice un poco de cosquillas en su estomago para romper el hielo, comenzó a reírse y por fin se dio la vuelta.

\- no olvides ojos saltones- dijo.

\- Ja... ja, que graciosa- digo con sarcasmo- mejor ven aquí- la tome de la cintura y la apegue a mi abrazansola, ella también me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi espalda- anoche dijiste que seguiríamos ahora- bese su cuello, ella suspiro.

-No creo poder hacerlo ahora cariño... me duele todo- dice como puede, la mire haciendo un puchero- Lo siento- muerde su labio nerviosa.

-No te preocupes... supongo que cualquiera queda cansada después de lo fantástica que estuviste- digo un poco sonrojado- vamos a desayunar- le beso la frente y me levanto para luego vestirme, Astrid intenta pararse pero sus piernas le fallan y se sienta de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Puedes pasarme mi ropa? por favor- me pide, rápido la busque y se la entregue.

-¿estas bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Si, si, estoy bien solo me dio un pequeño mareo, debe ser por intentar levantarme tan rápido- me da un sonrisa intentando tranquilizarme, suspire aliviado, pensé que le había hecho daño anoche o algo parecido.

-Iré a preparar el té- le digo.

-¡No!- grita rápido, yo la miro extrañado- quiero decir... no, yo soy tu esposa, yo lo haré- se para lento y se va de la habitación caminando a paso rápido, ¿que le sucede?

(Astrid)

Eso estuvo cerca, tenia que buscar mi té especial... y tomarlo, ademas Hipo no sabe que lo bebo, lo busque entre mis cosas pero no lo encontré, estaba segura que lo había echado.

-Mierda- resople nerviosa.

-¿Estas buscando esto?- escuche a mis espaldas su voz seria, lentamente me di la vuelta y vi a Hipo serio mirándome desde la puerta, en sus manos derecha tenia la bolsa con mi té de hiervas. -¡Oh! Gracias Hipo- me acerque rápido para poder quitarle el paquete pero cuando lo fui a tomar el lo levanto tan alto que no lo alcance- Hipo, no juegues-

-No te lo pasare hasta que me digas que es- me reta receloso.

\- No se a que te refieres- me hice la tonta- es tan solo té-

-se bien que es un té, pero quiero que me digas que clase de té-

Suspire resignada y lo mire, él esperaba mi respuesta, ya no tenia opción- ¿prometes no enojarte conmigo? ¿Y escuchar hasta el final? Sin interrumpir- le advierto.

-Solo prometo escucharte hasta el final- me dice.

-Bien...- me cruzo de brazos y miro al piso nerviosa-es un té medicinal... anticonceptivo en realidad- me atrevo a ver su rostro apenas dije la palabra "anticonceptivo", quedo perplejo, abrió bien sus ojos- e...es que, últimamente te había visto tan estrenado y ocupado que no creí que fuera bueno molestarte con la responsabilidad de que un bebe conlleva- serio y en silencio camino hacia uno de los asientos y se sentó mirando al piso.

-¿porque no me lo dijiste?- dice serio.

-quería hacerlo... pero luego tuve miedo que actuaras como lo haces ahora- dije asustada.

-pero no lo hiciste...- me quede callada y él suspira y se pasa una mano por su cabello-Astrid... nunca, escúchame, NUNCA, algo respecto a ti sera una molestia para mi, menos un hijo nuestro-

-Lo siento...- fue lo único que pude decir, luego hubo un silencio absoluto, y decidí hablar como pude- debes pensar que soy una loca-

-No pienso eso...- se acerco a mi a paso lento- pero me hizo pensar que no quieres un hijo nuestro- su voz salio decepcionada.

-¡No es así!- aclare, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, ¿en que estaba pensado? Esas hiervas pudieron haberme dejado estéril- Te amo, y quiero un hijo contigo- dije desesperada- solo que tengo miedo- confesé, me abrazo fuerte, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y solté un poco de llanto.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí tratarte así- me dice acariciando mi cabeza- yo también tengo miedo- sentí que me derretía en sus brazos, pasaron los minutos hasta que nos tranquilizamos- ven, vamos a comer-me tomo en brazos y me sentó en la silla, comimos en silencio. - Estaba delicioso...- rompo el silencio- gracias-

-No hay de que- me sonríe y toma mi mano sobre la mesa.

-Hipo... yo-

-No hablemos mas del tema, solo disfrutemos del día ¿si?- me pide, yo solo asiento y nos fuimos a fuera.

Decidimos caminar tomados de la mano por la orilla del mar, el día estaba precioso , un rico sol y el sonido de las olas nos acompañaban.

\- tranquila- me dice Hipo mirándome de reojo- te amo, eso no va a cambiar- suspire tranquila, me gustaba que el fuera tan comprensivo pare en seco y lo mire fijamente.

\- Gracias- entonces me toma en brazos y me hace girar, yo de la sorpresa suelto un grito y me agarro bien de su cuello- ¡Hipo! Me estoy mareando-

\- no parare hasta que sonrías- grita, entonces de tantas vueltas ambos caemos en la arena, yo sobre él, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, me tenia abrazada y con su brazo derecho se tapaba los ojos, comencé a reír.

\- funciono - me sonríe- ¿también te da todo vueltas? - lo bese en la mejilla.

\- Si...- respondo- estas loco- me pare y lo ayude a pararse, seguimos caminando, a veces corríamos, y nos besábamos, hasta que llegamos a un acantilado con una vista hermosa.

-este lugar es demasiado hermoso- suspiro mirando el mar.

\- Lo es- sonríe- cuando era pequeño me imaginaba que podía caminar sobre el mar, ya que es tan cristalina que pensaba que podía patinar- me contaba, yo reí imaginándome a un pequeño Hipo embelesado.

\- que adorable- sonrió.

(Hipo)

Astrid estaba mas tranquila, no me Gusta hacerla sentir mal, aun que debo admitir que me dio mucha tristeza pensar que no quiere un hijo aun, pero luego la entendí, y es que es verdad que estuve muy ocupado hasta hace poco.

\- ¿sucede algo? - me pregunta, yo salgo de mis pensamientos.

-nada- me toque el pelo nervioso- ¿que es lo primero que piensas al ver esto?-ella se sorprendió con mi pregunta pero luego sonrió, con esos labios que amaba tanto.

\- me relaja bastante, me siento segura, en paz- cierra los ojos y suspira, no me aguante y acaricie su mejilla haciendo que me mirara- pienso en que soy muy afortunada de estar aquí contigo-

\- y yo contigo- le sonrió- haría cualquier cosa por ti, hasta tirarme de ese acantilado- le digo apuntando el lugar, ella enseguida borra su sonrisa.

-no harías una estupidez así- se cruza de brazos, la mire desafiante- Hipo...no- Entonces le bese la mejilla y comencé a correr hasta tirarme del acantilado- ¡HIPO! - escucho su grito horrorizada, sentí el viento en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo, antes que cayera al agua desplegué mis alas de mi traje de vuelo y volé.

-¡Wuuju!- grite emocionado, me acerque volando, su cara de horror se había esfumado, ahora me miraba perpleja.

-¡Estas loco Hipo Horrendous Haddock III!- me grita entre enojada y riendo- ¡casi me matas del susto!- de apoco fui intentando aterrizar, pero ahí mal y me tropecé dando vueltas por el suelo, vaya que dolió, escuche como a mis espaldas se acercaba.

-supongo que debo trabajar en mi aterrizaje- dije sobandome el cuello.

-oh... ¿enserio?- dice con ironía- no vuelvas a hacer eso,¿estas bien?- dice preocupada sobando mi rostro.

-estoy bien M'lady- le di un rápido beso para tranquilizarla- me encantan tus labios- la miro profundamente y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso largo, lento, dejándonos querer, apenas nos alejamos nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonreímos.

-¿vamos?- me pregunta ya ayudándome a pararme.

-Iré a comprar unas cosas al pueblo- le aviso- quédate y hace lo que quieras- le acaricio el brazo con gentileza- toma un rato para ti- sonrió.

-Claro...- asiente- me quedare en la cabaña entonces, quizás hasta me tome un baño- se muerde el labio inferior- Te lo perderás- me dice seductora, mis ganas de quedarme con ella estaban aumentando, ¡Odin! Dame fuerza de voluntad.

\- No sabes cuanto quiero,pero debo ir- suspiro frustrado, hizo un puchero y nos fuimos a la cabaña, luego me fui a la aldea, mi plan era hacerle una sorpresa a mi amada, y ya que hoy era el baile y no tiene como ir yo le comprare todo.

-¡Señor! ¿Esta listo para el baile de artífices esta noche?- me pregunta una mujer casi anciana, la mire extrañado.

-¿antifaces?- pregunte.

-¡Claro! Aquí los bailes de primavera son con antifaces, esta prohibido decir el nombre, lo hace mas interesante ¿no? - dice entusiasmada.

-Claro que si- dije emocionado, esto me da una gran idea- ¿me muestra vestidos por favor?-la mujer me los enseña, busque hasta encontrar uno que sabia que era perfecto para mi M'lady.

-Su mujer es muy afortunada- dice ella mientras le pasaba las monedas de oro- no cualquier esposo compra un vestido tan hermoso para su esposa-

-Oh no... yo soy el afortunado de tenerla, créame- le digo un poco cohibido, ella solo me sonríe y se despide.

Unos puestos mas allá me compre un traje y un antifaz, me sentía raro pero lo mejor es que no parecía yo, sonreí, primera parte del plan hecho.

Me fui a la cabaña, encontré a Chimuelo durmiendo, despacio fui a la habitación y deje los regalos sobre la cama con una nota, podía escuchar el sonido del agua, dándome entender que ella seguía tomando un baño, era muy tentador... pero preferí salir he irme, segundo punto listo, ahora queda lo mejor, sonreí.

(Astrid)

Apenas salí de mi baño tome una bata y me fui al cuarto, me fui a sentar en la cama hasta que de pronto noto unas cosas encima junto con una nota, la tome y la leí.

Señora Haddock (M'lady):  
Espero que no se haya olvidado que perdió una apuesta y que le pedí ir a un baile, y... como se que no tenias vestido decidí darte un regalo, espero que te guste, pasare por ti apenas anochezca. Se lo hermosa que te verás.

Te ama

Tu esposo Hipo Horrendous Hadock III

No pude evitar leer mas de una vez la carta con una sonrisa de enamorada, apenas quite la envoltura encontré un vestido hermoso de color rojo y blanco, con detalles dorados, era precioso, junto a el un antifaz, era dorado y con pequeños destellos, me comencé a vestir, luego me recogí el cabello, poniéndome una diadema y por ultimo me puse el antifaz, esto le daba un toque misterioso, ¿él también tendrá uno?

Ya el sol se había escondido, eso significaba que él ya estaba por llegar, entonces sentí que tocaban la puerta, rápido me di los últimos retoques y fui a abrir.

(Hipo)

Tenia todo planeado, ya estaba mi traje comprado, lo deje con Chimuelo y me fui a buscar a Astrid, vestido en mi traje de vuelo, golpee la puerta y luego espere tranquilo, escucho sus pasos acercándose, estaba nervioso... ¿le habrá gustado el vestido?

Apenas ella abrió la puerta quede pasmado, se veía preciosa, hermosa, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo, fui mirándola de desde sus pies hasta que llegue a su rostro, se encontraba con el antifaz, le hacia destacar sus ojos azules, la hacían parecer con una mirada felina, rayos... si no fuera por el baile...

-¿Hipo?- me intenta llamar la atención- ¿no me veo bien?- dice desilusionada mirando a sus pies, atine a tomar su mentón.

-te vez preciosa M'lady- le sonrió- me dejaste sin habla es todo- ambos nos sonrojamos un poco.

-¿iras con tu traje de vuelo? - me mira curiosa, sonreí.

-no..., te llevare al baile y luego me iré, le ofrecí mi mano pero no la tomo.

-¿Que?- suelta- no iré a ningún baile sin ti- me mira con el ceño fruncido, mordí mi labio inferior, la quiero besar ahora.

-iré, solo que quiero ofrecerte una propuesta- le dije, mas tranquila ahora toma mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

-¿que clase de propuesta Hipo?- me mira ansiosa, sonrió.

-si me encuentras, haré lo que sea que quieras- la miro profundamente, ella levanta una ceja.

-¿solo eso? - sonríe- prepárate chico Dragón- me guiñe un ojo, sonreí como tonto-¿porque el antifaz?-

-ya lo veras-

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos con una casa gigante con una escalera gigante que daba a una entrada grande de dos puertas, las personas entraban todas ya con sus antifaces y trajes.

-te dejo aquí- le dije, ella me da una mirada desanimada- llegare en unos minutos-

-eso espero- me sonríe y se acerca a mi, pasa sus manos por mi cuello, se inclino a mis labios y nos besamos, fue suave y corto- ya tengo en mente lo que haremos- se muerde el labio, sentía una corriente pasar por mi cuerpo.

-No me digas eso ahora- le susurre apenas, le bese el cuello- nos vemos- me aleje lo mas rápido que pude, un poco mas y hecho todo por la borda, esa mujer es un dulce pecado.

(Astrid)

Reí, me gustaba poner nervioso a Hipo, apenas se fue me dispuse a entrar, una linda orquesta estaba tocando mientras los demás bailaban, como no sabia que hacer me dispuse a caminar recorriendo el lugar, ¿que podía hacer mientras? Seguro Hipo no lo pensó... y hablando de él... debo estar atenta, ganare esto.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al baile de antifaces de primavera- hablaba fuerte un hombre ya mayor, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de la misma edad- antes de comenzar oficialmente deben saber las reglas de la noche- miro a la mujer y ella dio un paso adelante.

-primero: queda estrictamente prohibido decir quienes son- yo solo escuchaba atentamente- segundo: no aceptaremos matones- me parecía correcto- y tercero: pueden beber todo lo que quieran en el bar- dijo esto con una sonrisa, todos gritaron celebrando- que siga el baile- termino.

Suspire... como no sabia que hacer me dispuse a ir al bar y sentarme un rato, quizás desde ahí podre encontrar a mi esposo. El bar era grande, unas personas estaban atendiendo.

-que desea señorita- me pregunta un joven.

-Hidromiel, por favor, pequeño- aclaro, este me miro confundido.

-no tenemos eso... pero tenemos vino-

-bien- contesto resignada, por un momento me olvide que aquí no son vikingos, mientras esperaba mi copa, con mis ojos me dispuse a revisar todo el salón y las personas, y no había ningún rastro de Hipo. -¿Donde te metiste Hipo? - murmuro frustrada, entonces un poco mas allá de mi asiento veo a un hombre en la barra, estaba solo, y ¿si...?, me levanto tomando mi copa de vino y me acerco a él, supongo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que ni se movió, solo lo mire de reojo, pero el antifaz no me dejaba ver bien su rostro, aun que su pelo se parecía mucho al de Hipo.

-¿espera compañía?- le pregunto rompiendo el silencio, este da un pequeño saltito de sorpresa pero no me mira.

-Mmm- es lo único que dice.

-hombre de pocas palabras...-Juego con con mi copa un poco.

-aquí esta su vino señor- dice el joven que antes me había atendido- su novia es muy linda- me mira este, el hombre misterioso se pone tenso pero no dice nada.

-No soy su novia- aclaro seria- solo espero tener un poco de compañía mientras espero a alguien- sonrió y tomo un sorbo de mi vino, el joven sonríe disculpándose y se va.

-no se que le enseñen de donde viene pero de donde vengo, es de mala educación dejar a una dama hablando sola- le digo, él se gira para mirarme, apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que era él, sonreí juguetona, si quería ser difícil esta bien, no me ganará, amo los retos y lo sabe.

-no pensé que una mujer tan bella como usted necesite de mi compañía- me dice con voz ronca, intentando que no lo reconociera, quería reír allí mismo pero me aguante.

-así que habla...- tomo de mi copa- interesante...- sonreí-¿vino solo?-

Se apoyo un poco en el mesón y me recorrió con la mirada, sentí una corriente recorrerme- esperaba a alguien- me contesta y toma de su vaso- igual que usted- Mire a la pista intentando calmarme un poco, estaba un poquito nerviosa, todos bailaran felices, entonces comenzó una balada- ahora todos tomen una pareja y bailen- dijo el presentador, inconscientemente ambos nos miramos.

-¿le gustaría bailar?- escucho a mis espaldas, era un hombre grandote de cabello negro azabache, su antifaz era blanco, lo iba a rechazar pero una mano en mi cintura me interrumpio.

-ella acaba de aceptar bailar conmigo- dice mi acompañante, lo miraba con cortesía.

-Una pena...- dice por ultimo el azabache y se va.

-no recuerdo haber aceptado bailar con usted señor- le digo con una ceja alzada, él se alza de hombros.

-la salve de un mal rato, no bailaremos si no quiere-

-nunca dije que no quería- sonreí coqueta, sus ojos verdes me miraron sorpresa y me ofrece su brazo, yo lo acepto y nos fuimos a la pista.

Bailábamos lento, al compás de la música, paso un brazo por mi cintura acercándome a él, mientras que con la otra tomaba mi mano, yo puse mi otra mano en su hombro.

-es una buena bailarina- me susurra.

-aprendí del mejor- le sonrió, y él también lo hace.

Seguimos bailando por mucho rato, sin hablar, solo nos mirábamos, al estar tan cerca de él ya no tenia dudas, era Hipo, mi Hipo, tenia unas ganas enormes de besarlo, ademas... el antifaz le daba un aire de misterio que me encantaba, era negro, tapaba gran parte de su rostro, pero hacia resaltar sus profundos ojos esmeralda.

En un momento de la nada me solté, él a mala gana me dejo pero me miro confundido, solo camine con dirección a la terraza y le di una mirada para que me siguiera y lo hizo.

(Hipo)

Astrid es muy inteligente, eso nunca lo he dudado, pero realmente me sorprendió que me encontrara tan rápido, y es que no se demoro nada, ahora luego de un baile, la seguí a la terraza, no se que quería pero realmente ¿debía tener una buena razón como para ir con ella?

La terraza era grande, daba a una linda vista a un gran jardín, la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban todo, apenas vi a mi rubia quede embelesado, parecía toda una princesa con ese vestido.

\- necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco- me dice mirando una gran estatua de Freya.

-no se preocupe, bailamos mucho allí dentro- seguí en mi papel- ¿me podria decir su nombre señorita?-me miro.

-una de las reglas es no decir los nombres señor- touche, tiene razón- ademas si cree que un simple baile me hará caer a sus pies esta equivocado-

-¿y que tipos de hombres le agradan?- me acerque a ella.

-no lo sé-también se acerca quedando nuestras bocas a unos pocos centímetros- los dramáticos sin una pierna- sonreí divertido, no aguante mas y termine la distancia, la bese con pasión y ella me respondió gustosa, pasando sus manos por mi espalda, suspiramos en el beso, lamí su labio inferior y ella me dejo entrar, era lento, estregando todas las ganas que tenia de tenerla desde que la vi con ese hermoso vestido.

-Mmm- se quejo un poco cuando le mordí el labio, nos separamos un poco para tomar aire, nos miramos ambos con deseo- gane- dice.

Yo solté una pequeña risa y le bese la frente con cariño- Si M'lady, ganaste- acaricio mi mejilla sonrojada.

-te vez muy guapo- suelta, me encontraba con un traje negro- me gusta como te vez con el antifaz-

-Gracias- le beso la mano- tu te vez preciosa-

Escuchamos unos pasos atrás de nosotros era una mujer con una fuente por copas de vino- ¿quieren una?- pregunta, ambos asentimos y tomamos cada uno una copa, luego la mujer se fue.

-este trago es exquisito, ¿no lo crees?-

-lo es, aun que prefiero el hidromiel- contesto y nos acercamos a la terraza para ver bien el jardín, me recordaba un poco a el reino que fuimos en unos de los viajes.

-no te emborraches- me advierte- Chimuelo no vino para ayudarme a llevarte a la cabaña-

-ja, ja, que chistosa- molesto- tu tampoco lo hagas- ambos reímos- ¿salud por eso? - levanto mi copa, me mira juguetona.

\- salud por eso- junta nuestras copas.

Unas horas mas tarde, luego de varias copas, nos encontrabamos intentando abrir desesperadamente la puerta de la cabaña, apenas lo logre y la cerré, Astrid se me lanzo encima, estábamos los dos borrachos, pero aun teníamos un poquito de conciencia, la acorrale hasta llegar al sillón y caímos allí, besaba su cuello, dejando marcas, mientras ella me quitaba mi ropa rápidamente, se levanto un poco para poder quitarle el vestido, quedo en un pequeño conjunto rojo semi-trasparente.

-Mierda, Astrid...- dije devorándola con la mirada, estaba muy mareado y ella también, rió y me acerco a ella tomándome del cuello, y nos besamos otra vez, lentamente recorrí su cuerpo pasando por sus curvas, acaricie sus muslos me presione contra su centro apenas me envolvió con sus piernas.

-ah- suelta, lo único que nos separaba era nuestra ropa interior, quite lo que le tapaba sus pechos y la bese hasta llegar a ellos, los besaba, lamia y mordía, me acariciaba el pelo incitándome a seguir- Hipo...- gemía.

-mmhh- gruñí cuando tiro mi cabello, seguí besando su cuerpo hasta que llegue a su centro, y le quite lo único que le quedaba, ese lugar que solo había probado el día de nuestra boda, me lamí los labios y separe sus piernas, comencé a besar y acariciar, escuchaba sus suspiros y gemidos mientras decía mi nombre, rasguñaba el sofá.

-eres deliciosa- mi voz salio ronca, soltó un jadeo de satisfacción, estaba muy húmeda, con mi dedo acaricie su clítoris y seguí lamiendo.

-¡Ahh!- grito- por favor...- soltó, adentre un dedo en ella y se retorció, el alcohol la hacia mas sensible a mis caricias, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me guió a sus labios, compartiendo su sabor en nuestras bocas, mientras acariciaba sus senos que ya se encontraban erectos.

Ahora ella besaba mi pecho, pasaba sus manos y uñas por mi espalda- me vuelves loco- solté, eso hizo que siguiera con mas seguridad, subió con sus besos, se separo y saco mi ropa interior y así acaricio mi miembro, lento y luego rápido, yo gemía en su oído- M'-m'lady... sigue- sonrió coqueta y siguió.

-siéntate...- me dijo, yo lo mire extrañado-quiero probar algo- se mordió el labio, yo le hice caso y me senté, se levanto dejándome ver su hermoso cuerpo, luego se arrodillo frente a mi y abrió mis piernas para posicionarse en ellas.

-¿que vas a hacer?- reí, lo se... no me controlaba bien por el alcohol.

-tu solo déjate complacer- se rió también, comenzó a acariciarme nuevamente, me apoye en el respaldo del sofá mientras ella usaba sus ágiles manos, miraba hacia el techo, de la nada siento algo húmedo y doy un saltito, miro a Astrid y veo que estaba con una sonrisa juguetona- ¿que hiciste?- pregunte.

-solo hago lo que tu me hiciste- dice como si nada, hace un puchero- quiero que mi dragón se sienta bien-haciendo referencia a su sueño, no estaba consciente de lo que hacia.

-Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas- la miro-nunca te lo he querido pedir-

-si quiero- me dice decidida- ahora relájate y disfruta- vuelvo a acomodarme en el respaldo, sentí como de apoco su boca besaba mi miembro, no les mentiré, siempre fue una de mis fantasías... pero nunca tuve el valor de pedírselo, era increíble-Ahh... Astrid- gemí, comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda mi longitud, besando y acariciando, hasta que lo metió en su boca- Dioses- no podía mas, la mire, era tan erótico verla así, acaricie su cabello haciendo que se le soltara completamente- Cariño me voy a venir...- dije como pude, ella dejo de hacerlo y me miro, su mirada irradiaba deseo, le dio un ultimo beso y se levanto, y se sentó a horcadas sobre mi.

-aun no amor...- me dice y me besa, fuerte, rápido, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban de una manera increíble, acaricie su trasero mientras seguíamos besándonos- te quiero en mi- me dice cuando nos separamos a tomar aire, sin esperar mas la levanto un poco haciendo que su sexo se rosara con el mio.

-Ahh- gemimos ambos, de apoco fui entrando, ella se sentaba en mi, nunca lo habíamos hecho así... y se sentía increíble, comenzó a moverse lento, yo besaba sus senos mientras acariciaba mi espalda y mis brazos.

-¡si!, si, justo ahí- me decía apenas llegue a un lugar sensible.

-di que te gusta- le digo- por favor- Le pido.

-me e-encanta- dice como puede- no pares- nos mirábamos fijamente mientras seguíamos moviéndonos ahora mas rápido- ¡Hipo! Te amo!- grita.

-Mmmm, te amo- le digo también, de la nada sale de mi- pero que dia...- iba a quejarme pero me interrumpió con un beso.

\- quiero que estés sobre mi- me dice como una niña consentida, la deje acostarse en el sofá y me puse sobre ella, aun tenia la pierna de hierro, y se me hizo un poco incomoda la posición tan estrecha, pero intente no darle importancia y me introduje nuevamente en ella, ambos gemimos complacidos por la necesidad del otro.

-mas rápido...- me pide, por la incomodidad apenas pude hacerlo, ella entonces noto como me sentía, para ayudarme movió ella sus caderas- si quieres... mmm, podemos parar- dice apenas.

-N-no- niego y sigo con el ritmo- te haré mía...-

-Ya lo soy- suspira- ¡aahh! Voy a acabar...- su respiración se acelera aun mas- Hipo...-

-vamonos juntos M'lady- le susurro y nos besamos mientras ambos acabamos, fue una de las experiencia más estupendas de mi vida, ambos estábamos sudados y sonrojados pero no nos importaba, me levante y la tome en brazos, ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello y la lleve a la habitación, ahí la acosté y luego me puse junto a ella.

-Nunca olvidare este día- me susurra apenas apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y me besa ahí y yo le bese su cabeza-¿te duele tu pierna?- me pregunta preocupada.

-estoy bien- le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero no me creyó, se sentó un poco y me quito mi pierna de hierro, aun que se que me a visto muchas veces sin ella nunca me acostumbro, no me gusta verme débil frente a ella-Astrid...-

-Shh...- me calla, y me masajea- es mi culpa que te haya dolido-

-no es así- dije apoyándome en mis codos para verla mejor-sabes que no me gusta que me toquen ahí...-

-Soy tu esposa... no alguien extraño- me dice regañandome, debo admitir que gracias a ella la molestia paso- ¿mejor?-

-Si...- dije resignado- ven...- ofreciéndole mi mano, apenas la tomo la tire a mi cayendo sobre mi pecho- Gracias por ser tan atenta-

-Eso debería decírtelo a ti..., hoy fue perfecto, el vestido... el baile... y luego ya sabes...- mordiéndose el labio por lo que ocurrio hace poco- y pues... ya que te encontré debes hacer lo que yo quiera- toca con un dedo mi nariz.

-estoy a sus servicios M'lady, ¿que quiere que haga?- ella rió y me abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-quédate justo como estas, conmigo - me dijo, mi corazón se derritió completamente- correría millas solo para estar así-

-¿hay algo mas que quieres que haga ?- le acaricie la espalda tocando de paso sus largos rizos de oro, me sonrió sonrojada.

-amame... quiero que me hagas el amor- dice un poco apenada, me causo mucha ternura.

-lo que desee mi adorada esposa- y así volvimos a mostrar cuanto nos amábamos ahora haciéndolo lento, soltando pequeñas risitas, hace unos minutos nos guiamos por el placer, ahora es por el amor.

**Notas de la autora: Aaaa! No saben lo dificil que fue escribir este capitulo y es por que me daba mucha verguenza, pero creo que luego de arreglarlo tanto salio muy bien, que piensan?  
****Este es un regalo a todos ustedes! Si se dan cuenta es mucho más largo, ya que nunca pense que llegaria a los 100 reviews, muchas gracias. Los quiero mucho, no se cuantos capitulos más seran pero seguro unos aun quedan para mucho, tengo varias ideas, nos leemos pronto.**

**Lamento la demora, los quiere**

**Kobato. **


	20. Un día en la playa

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas lemons, se recomienda ser mayor de 16 para leerlo, disfruten.**

Apenas abrí los ojos vi a una sonriente Astrid mirándome, se encontraba con mi camisa y su clásica trenza.

-¡Hey!- me saluda con una gran sonrisa- buenos días-

-buenos días- le susurro devolviendole la sonrisa, entonces siento un dolor enorme en mi cabeza- ¡aaahrg! ¿Que paso anoche?- digo sobandome la nuca.

Ella me mira sonrojada- yo recuerdo... un poco- alce una ceja y dependiente todos los recuerdos llegaron, el baile, el beso en la terraza, luego cuando llegamos y paso lo que tenia que pasar, me sonroje también, no es que me diera vergüenza tener relaciones, ambos sabemos que la pasamos muy bien y es muy placentero, aunque casi siempre es igual, pero ayer... salimos completamente de la rutina y me gusto mucho.

-¿Estas bien? Quizás fui muy brusco ayer...- le acaricie el rostro con delicadeza y ella me beso la palma.

-mejor que nunca, me encanto- me besa la frente- quédate aquí- dice emocionada, se para y sale de la habitación, después de un rato me aburrí y me pare, busque mi ropa interior y me la puse para ir donde mi esposa, ella se encontraba de espaldas mirando el fuego de la olla, se había tomado el pelo en un tomate.

-grr- me saluda Chimuelo.

-buenos días amigo- le sonrió y le acaricio el lomo, el feliz recibe mis caricias- espero que la estés pasando muy bien, tenemos una charla pendiente- este me mira extrañado luego se fue donde estaba su pescado, junto él estaba una feliz Tormenta comiendo pollo.

Camine hacia Astrid y la abrace por atrás, sentí como en su cuerpo pasaba una corriente, en respuesta apoye mi mentón en su hombro mirando como cocina.

-quería llevártelo a la cama- reclama en un puchero- te dije que esperaras-

-sabes que nunca hago caso- le digo y ella ríe- ¿que cocinas?-

-es una receta especial que invente- dice orgullosa, yo trago pesado... esto no puede terminar bien- ve a sentarte- me besa la mejilla y hago lo que me dice.

-Si no sobrevivo a esto, tu sabes donde están tus colas- le susurro a Chimuelo, el burlón ríe- hey, no te rías de mi desgracia- le digo indignado.

-¿que desgracia?- pregunta mi rubia poniendo el plato en la mesa, ups.

-nada M'lady- sonrió nervioso, sé que no me creyó del todo pero no insistió.

-te daré el honor de ser el primero en probarlo- dice emocionada.

-Gracias amor...- intento disimular los nervios, era pollo con... no lo se en verdad, pero era raro, doy la primera probada con los ojos cerrados, primero sentí algo picante, y crujiente... me di cuenta que no estaba nada mal... sabia mucho mejor que sus otros experimentos.

-y... ¿Que te parecio? - dice mordiéndose el labio impaciente.

-esta muy rico Astrid- le digo mientras sigo comiendo, ella sonríe y se va servir su plato y luego se sienta en mis piernas y deja su plato en la mesa.

\- ¿no lo dices para que no me sienta mal? - dice con un puchero.

-Claro que no M'lady, pruebalo- saco con la cuchara- abre la boca- ella me mira y se ríe.

-Aaa- dice abriendo la boca y hago que lo pruebe, se quedo saboreando un poco hasta que lo trago- tienes razón... no esta mal- dice feliz con su logro, seguimos comiendo hasta que me acorde de algo.

-Astrid... olvidaste tomar tu té de hiervas- digo serio, me dolía que no me lo haya dicho antes pero la entendía y respetaba su decisión, la amaba mucho como para no hacerlo.

-no, no lo hice- me mira fijamente, quede paralizado- dejare que se haga la voluntad de los Dioses-

-e-entonces... ¿quieres un hijo? - pregunto apenas, me sonríe y me acaricia el rostro- quiero decir...¿ estas lista? -

-Me gustaría... pero sigo con miedo, no sé como ser madre-

\- Ni yo como ser padre... pero lo aprenderemos juntos- le digo y ella me sonríe- y hasta que pase... solo debemos esperar- ella me abraza pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, mientras yo le acaricio su espalda y beso su hombro.

-Te amo tanto Hipo...- suspira.

\- y yo a ti Astrid- nos besamos mostrándonos todo el amor que nos teníamos, lento, con cuidado, ella acariciando mi cabello y mi pecho y yo su espalda y sus muslos- ¿sabes lo que mas me gusta de los bebés? - le susurro y ella se ríe bajito.

-¿que?- jadea y se muerde el labio.

\- como se hacen- le sonrió de manera cómplice y ella me sonríe de vuelta y nos volvimos a besar ahora mas apasionado, mordiendo nuestros labios, queriendo mas del otro mientras la apegaba mas a mi, acariciando nuestras lenguas.

-Hipo...- suspira entre el beso y me empuja un poco- No... - le seguí besando y mordiendo su cuello- para... - ¿ Que parara? Seguí acariciando su cuerpo- Chimuelo y Tormenta...- dice apenas, entonces me alejo recordando que ellos estaban en la sala con nosotros, me jire a ver a nuestros amigos, Tormenta nos miraba curiosa y Chimuelo con una mirada juguetona, Odin... que vergüenza.

Tozo de la sorpresa- lo siento- ella se para y se va rápido a dejar los platos al fregadero, ambos estábamos mas que rojos y con las respiraciones aceleradas- iré a fuera con Chimuelo-

-esta bien- dice rápido, sabíamos que si nos acercábamos mas no pararíamos.

Salí con mi amigo atrás- lo siento amigo- me disculpo apenado, Chimuelo rie- já, já, si que gracioso- digo irónico- no me digas que tu tampoco lo has hecho... veo como eres con Tormenta- deja de reír y me mira sorprendido - ¿o me equivoco?- enseguida mira a otro lugar apenado- lo sabia, es bueno que estén juntos, ya somos adultos- digo recordando lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo- volveré a la cabaña, solo salí en ropa interior- digo recordando.

(Astrid)

Intentaba tranquilizarme me encontraba excitada... es increíble como con simple caricias Hipo me podía hacer sentir así, ademas anoche... Dioses, no podía creer que yo me atreví a hacer todo eso- suspire y fui a buscar un libro y sentarme en el piso apoyada en el sillón, hacia mucho calor.

-¿M'lady?- escucho su voz llegando, dejo el libro sobre una manta- ¿que haces en el suelo? -alza una ceja.

-Tengo calor...- y mas ahora..., se acerca a mi, olvide que solo traía puesto su ropa interior, se veía tan guapo.

\- vamos...-me toma en brazos y yo chillo de la sorpresa- ¿que te parece si vamos a bañarnos? - me sonríe.

-¿bañarnos? - pregunto confundida.

\- en el mar- aclara, yo me sonrojo por haber pensado otra cosa.

-a claro...- entonces recuerdo mi traje de baño, quería que fuera una sorpresa- espérame en la playa... voy enseguida- le beso la mejilla y él me baja.

\- esta bien- me sonríe y se va, voy corriendo a la habitación a ponerme el traje de baño, era bastante lindo, era de seda azul, de una pieza, tapando justo lo necesario, dejando mis piernas y brazos a la vista ademas de un pronunciado escote, luego tome dos toallas y me fui donde Hipo me esperaba.

Estaba soliado, demasiado, tenia demasiada calor, vi como mi esposo estaba sentado en la arena esperándome, camine a él, apenas me vio me quedo perplejo.

-¿A-astrid? Que llevas puesto - ladea la cabeza recorriendome con la mirada.

\- se llama traje de baño, se lo compre a Johan... ¿te gusta? - pregunto apenada.

-te vez hermosa...- se para y toma mi mano- eres lo mas lindo que he visto M'lady...- suspire y me tire a sus brazos, llevábamos tan poca ropa que suspiramos a nuestro tacto.

\- lo elegí para ti- le sonrió, y él me besa la mano.

\- Gracias... ahora vamos a bañarnos, tengo calor y no solo es por el Sol- me recorre con sus ojos otra vez y yo lo empujo riendo.

\- idiota... - corro y me sumerjo al mar, el agua estaba fría, suspire, se sentía muy bien.

-¡Soy un dragón y te voy a comer!- sale Hipo de bajo del agua intentando atraparme, pero soy mas rapida y lo esquivo.

\- atrapame si puedes- lo reto y comienzo a nadar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya veras!- me grita divertido y me sigue, en un momento se hunde, y no salia.

-¿Hipo? - digo preocupada pero no me contesta, -¡Hipo!- lo llamo preocupada, derrepente siento como unas manos me abren las piernas y se pone un cuerpo abajo- ¿pero que...?- sale Hipo quien me puso sobre su cuello, dejando mis piernas a cada lado.

\- ¡te atrape! - ríe, pongo mis manos en las suyas para no caerme.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto bobo!- rió de vuelta, miro hacia abajo.

-no pesas nada- me dice, me tiro de espaldas para caer al agua y luego saco la cabeza y le tiro agua al rostro.

-eres un idiota...- cruzo mis brazos molesta.

-Pero amas a este idiota- me abraza a el y me da un pequeño beso.

-quizás...- suspiro- solo si me besas otra vez- me sonríe y me vuelve a besar, toma mis piernas y las envuelve en su cadera, gracias al agua se me hacia mas fácil afirmarme, comenzamos a besarnos con necesidad y desesperación, la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más, tocaba su duro abdomen, jadee- Te amo...- le digo embelezada.

-Yo mas- me dice, entonces comienza a tocarme... sus manos me quemaban.

\- Hipo...-suspiro apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro- se siente tan bien- me besa mi clavícula y sube una mano hasta acariciar mi pecho, que ya se encontraban erectos, los beso sobre la tela- Ahh... - me arqueo y acerco mas su rostro a mi, el gruñe, entonces bajo mi mano hasta llegar a su miembro y lo acaricio, lento y luego rápido.

-Astrid...- gime, cerrando sus ojos del placer, sonreí segura.

-¿recuerdas lo que hice ayer? - le susurre en su oído y luego lo mordí- quiero hacerlo de nuevo... - gime otra vez y se frota contra mi tocando su duro sexo con el mio- Oh... Hipo...-

-Me vuelves loco- dice he intenta sacar mi traje de baño pero no lo dejo.

\- No- niego, me mira desesperado, estábamos muy sudados y con la respiración muy acelerada- aquí no...

\- esta bien, Oh Dioses, te amo Astrid- me besa emocionado y yo le correspondo, fue lleno de amor- vamos debes estar cansada- me toma de la mano y vamos a la arena, acomodamos nuestras prendas y nos acostamos allí.

-Uff... que calor tengo- reclama y me mira con esa sonrisa que amo tanto,luego se para y me ofrece su mano- caminemos un poco- yo tomo su mano y me paro.

-tomo su mano y comenzamos a caminar- ¿puedes creer que existan paisajes así de hermosos? -

-se alza de hombros- gracias a Chimuelo he visto muchos paisajes asombrosos, algún día te llevare- se pone frente a mi y camina de espaldas.

-Para de hacer eso- le digo.

-¿Que, caminar hacia atrás?- comienza a dar grandes pasos quedando una distancia entre nosotros.

-¡Para! te puedes caer- le digo ya nerviosa y él ríe- no es gracioso- entonces corre hacia mi y me agarra de la cintura y me levanta- ¡Hipo!-

-solo diviértete- me sonríe, yo envuelvo mis piernas en su cadera y comienza caminar con nosotros así, yo comienzo a reír.

-¿en que momento te volviste tan fuerte?- lo miro sonriente, amaba a este hombre.

-no lo se... quizás el trabajo hace un poco más que solo estrenarme- ríe mientras para y aprovecho de bajarme-

-entonces... caballero misterioso, hasta ahora ¿que es lo que más te ha gustado de nuestra luna de miel?- pongo mis brazos atrás de mi y lo miro curiosa.

-sin duda verte borracha- juguetón se acerca a mi y toma mis manos-

-Ja,ja, podria decir lo mismo de ti-

-tranquila, tranquila- me calma y ríe- lo que más me ha gustado es el baile, cuando puse mi mano en tu cintura y la otra en tu mano- pone su mano en mi cintura y toma mi mano poniéndola en su hombro y la otra la une con la mía- y bailamos- comienza a tararear una de las canciones de anoche y comenzamos a bailar lento-

\- también es de mis momentos favoritos- apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho-

-Y también estar contigo, hacerte el amor, pasear - me susurra, yo lo miro sin saber que decir- me siento feliz de que seas mi esposa-

-y yo de que seas mi esposo- lo abrazo- ¿que te parece si nos vamos a la cabaña?-

-El primero que llega escoje la cena- me dice y luego corre, dejándome ahí.

-¡Oye!- corro atrás de él, siempre he sido más ágil, así que lo alcance y me tire a su espalda, ambos reímos y siguió caminando rápido conmigo sobre él, paramos casi llegando a la cabaña y nos acostamos en la arena.

-durmamos un poco- me dice.

-Como quieras- me acomodo sobre él y caigo dormida del cansancio y es que se sentía tan bien el sonido del mar... junto con las caricias de mi esposo.

(Hipo)

-Grr- escucho el gruñido de Chimuelo que me despierta.

-Hola amigo...- abro los ojos y me topo con el cielo- ¿pero que diablos? -dije, luego recordé que nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la playa- Astrid- la moví y enseguida despertó.

\- Hola amor... - intenta moverse pero hace una mueca- me duele todo...-

\- vamos a dentro, yo te llevo, aquí nos vamos a enfermar se esta haciendo tarde- la tomo en brazos y la dejo a mi lado para arreglarme mi ropa y tomarla en brazos, ella solo se dejo y se afirmo de mi cuello.

-¿Amigo puedes calendar el agua que esta en ese estanque? - le pido a Chimuelo y este va corriendo a hacerlo, entramos y la deje sentada en la silla- ¿estas bien?-

-Si amor... estoy bien- sonríe para dejarme tranquilo- solo estoy cansada es todo-

-iré a prepararte la bañera-le bese la frente y me fui al baño, eche el agua que Chimuelo entibio y deje una muda de ropa limpia para luego ir a buscarla, la encontré casi dormida- M'lady esta lista-

-se mis piernas- dijo apenas y levanto sus brazos pidiéndome que la cargara, sin dudarlo lo hice y la lleve- sácame el traje...- lo hice y la deje en la bañera despacio haciendo que suspira.

-¿te sientes mejor? - le sonreí.

-Mucho mejor... gracias- sonríe con ternura.  
-esperare a que termines para poder bañarme- le aviso y ella asiente.

-Hipo - me llama antes de salir por la puerta- Te amo, eres el mejor-

-sonrió- yo también te amo Astrid- digo por ultimo y me voy a mi escritorio, no podía quitar las imágenes de hoy en mi mente, fue como un sueño- que voy a hacer contigo Astrid...- suspiro con una sonrisa, entonces saco mi cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz de carbón y empiezo a dibujar el mar... la arena y a una linda chica rubia sonriendo mientras me miraba, su frente... sus ojos, su nariz y boca, su cuello y su hermosa silueta y curvas...

-hace mucho que no te veía dibujando algo mas que no sean mapas- escucho la voz de ella sobre saltándome.

-extrañaba hacerlo - le sonrió, ya estaba vestida.

-¿Soy yo? - dice curiosa apuntando la silueta.

-Así es...- le respondo y se sonroja.

-yo...yo no soy tan bonita- me dice, yo le tomo su mano.

-claro que lo eres- le sonrió y ella me corresponde- iré a bañarme- me levanto y le beso la mano.

Apenas me metí a la bañera sentí como mi cuerpo se relajo, ya solo nos quedaba mañana y volvíamos a Berk, extrañaré este lugar, apenas termine me dispuse a buscar mi ropo, pero me doy cuenta que no la traje-Mierda...- suspiro frustrado- ¡Amor! - llamo a Astrid.

-¡¿Si?!- me responde gritando.

-¡¿Puedes traerme ropa limpia?!- le pido, escucho como busca entre mis cosas y se acerca a la puerta y le abro.

-Toma- me la pasa.

-Gracias- la recibo, espere a que cerrara la puerta pero se me quedo mirando y sonreí juguetón- ¿te gusta lo que vez? -

-frunce el ceño- pff idiota- cierra la puerta y se va, mientras rió divertido, me visto y salgo- ¿Astrid? - la busco pero solo encuentro a Chimuelo- ¿solo estamos los dos verdad? -

-Grr- gruñe Chimuelo asintiendo.

(Astrid)

-Vamos Chica, da dos vueltas largas -Tormenta aumenta la velocidad y las hace- ¡Wuuju!- levanto los brazos emocionada.

-Eso es Tormenta- rio.

-Gruu- dice Tormenta sonriente por estar con su Jinete.

-Ahh..necesitaba volar- me tiro en la espalda de mi amiga- ya mañana nos vamos y quería pasar un momento a solas contigo chica-

-Gruu..Gruu...- dice un poco molesta.

-Lo se... he estado ocupada con Hipo, pero es nuestra luna de miel, ademas... tu tampoco la has pasado nada mal- digo juguetona y Tormenta sonríe- eso es chica, el poder femenino es el mejor- le acaricio la cabeza.

Luego de volar un largo rato nos devolvimos a la cabaña, me estaba bajando de Tormenta cuando me topo con Hipo quien también estaba bajando de Chimuelo.

-Hola- le salude y me acerque- ¿como estuvo su paseo? - acaricie a Chimuelo.

-Muy bueno- contesta- encontré tu fruta favorita- saca de la cesta "la fruta de Odin" como le decimos, enseguida me emocione.

-¡Wow! Gracias- sonrió- ¿este lugar puede ser mas perfecto? -

-quizás- ríe, y saca una cajita- date la vuelta-

-¿Que es eso Hipo? - alzo la ceja.

-Solo has me caso- me dice nervioso, me doy la vuelta y siento como levanta mi trenza y pasa algo frió por mi cuello, era un collar, el que vimos el primer día en la aldea, era una piedra roja en forma de un dragón y atrás decía sus iniciales, "H.H" .

\- Hipo... es hermoso, no debiste...- dándome la vuelta con ojos llorosos.

-Claro que si, mira- saca de abajo de su ropa un collar igual que el mio solo que azul, en forma de un dragón y atrás mis iniciales A.H.H- nunca te doy regalos... y me di cuenta que te gusto cuando fuimos a la aldea-

\- Es muy lindo, gracias- acaricio los dos collares, entonces me di cuenta de algo, los acerque y encajaban formando un corazón con los dos dragones.

-Me alegra que te gustara- me susurra y nos miramos, sus ojos verdes brillaban mucho y podía jurar que se mezclaban con mis ojos azules, nos fuimos acercando y nos besamos con mucho amor, lento, abrazándonos, disfrutando de la cercanía, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera.

-Te amo- apenas lo escucho puedo sentir como algo se derrite en mi.

-yo te amo mas-

**Nota de la autora:****NO ME MATEN, lo siento mucho, enserio -llora- me he demorado mucho por que quedan solo 4 dias para mi prueba de admisión a la universidad y he estado estudiando, ademas que me gradué hace unos días, ¡así es chicos! ya no iré a la escuela nunca más y en realidad me da mucha pena. Volviendo al capitulo..., espero que les haya gustado, pronto se viene una sorpresa muy grande.**

**Gracias por la paciencia.**

**Los quiere.  
Kobato.**


	21. Sorpresas

**De Como entrenar a tu dragón NO ME Pertenece NI TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES, SI NO A Crésida Cowell, CN Y ADEMAS DE NETFLIX DreamWorks, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, ASI QUE NO CORYRIGHT, los quiero. xD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo es clasificación M, por escenas lemons fuertes, espero que les guste, les sugiero que lo lean mayores de 17, Si eres Menor y lo has leido es bajo tu responsabilidad, aún así pueden leer el principio.  
MENSAJE EN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA. **

-Hipo-  
Hace 1 mes que volvimos de nuestra luna de miel, y como esperaba el trabajo no para, estoy diseñando un nuevo modelo de viviendas, donde se pueda tener más espacio para la familia y los dragones, para eso pasaba gran parte del día en la fragua o en el gran salón hablando con los del consejo, ahora nos encontrabamos en este ultimo.

-Entonces esta es la idea- muestro un plano que hice- habrá una gran habitación donde se tendrán las cosas necesarias para nuestros dragones y así no tener ,en caso de urgencia , que ir a los establos, además de que se podrá guardar una pequeña reserva de comida, bien cerrada para que " por casualidad " no se coman todo de un bocado- mirando a Chimuelo y este pone cara de inocente- se tendrán tres habitaciones, dos en el segundo piso y la tercera en un tercero, ¿alguna sugerencia? - miro a todos quienes se miran entre ellos.

-¿Cada casa tendrá su sistema de prevención de incendios?- pregunta Patapez .

-Muy buena pregunta- sonrió- por supuesto que si, es más, este proyecto esta pensado en la familia y la buena convivencia-

-Es brillante... pero para cuando toda la aldea este terminada habrán pasado por lo menos tres años - dice el padre de Patán.

-No en realidad, los dragones pueden ayudarnos con eso, podremos remodelar esto más rápido, quizás nos demoremos un año como mucho-

-Como siempre el Jefe Hipo piensa en todo- sonríe Bocón, mi madre sonríe, la puerta del Salón estaba abierta, y veo a Astrid conversando con dos vikingas, ella me mira unos segundos captando mi mirada, luego me sonríe y se va.

-Tómense un descanso...- les digo a los del Consejo- seguiremos en un rato- me voy a paso rápido hasta salir del salón y veo a mi alrededor buscándola-¿ La vez por alguna parte amigo?- le pregunto a Chimuelo, este gruñe negando, entonces veo como ella da la vuelta y desaparece tras una casa, voy para allá- ¿Astrid?-

-Hola... y hola Chimuelo- escucho a mis espaldas, entonces me doy la vuelta y la veo con una sonrisa- pensé que estaban ocupados-

-Bueno... lo estábamos, pero estamos en descanso- le digo mientras me acerco a ella- estaba pensando... podríamos ir a comer algo-

-¿Ahora?- me dice y yo asiento- Lo siento Hipo... esta por empezar mi clase y los chicos me están esperando-

-Oh...-

-pero, puedes acompañarme, siempre serás bienvenido en la academia- se inclina y me da un pequeño beso-algo esta mal...- me mira con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto confundido.

-No tienes trenzas...- dice indignada, yo comienzo a reír- ven aquí- me acerca más a ella y me hace tres trenzas, en realidad no me gusta que me las haga... pero le gusta tanto que no puedo negarme- listo-

-Gracias M'lady- le acaricio el rostro- ahora vayámonos a la academia- le tomo la mano y nos vamos- ven Chimuelo- le llamo y nos sigue.

Apenas llegamos a la academia los chicos se ordenaron, se notaba que Astrid los tenia bien disciplinados.

-Hola chicos- los saluda con una sonrisa.

-Hola entrenadora Astrid...- la saludan a coro.

-Hoy traje a un espectador, así que espero que se porten bien- dice y yo le sonrió a sus estudiantes.

-Si entrenadora- vuelven a corear.

-¡Bien! Comencemos, tomen cada uno una hacha y ensayen con uno de los vikingos de palo- ella camina entre ellos asegurándose que cada uno tenga ya su hacha, entonces aparece el pequeño Aspen, el chico que salve la otra vez quien apenas afirmaba su hacha, ella le sonrió.

-¿Esta bien entrenadora?- le dice Aspen, y se le cae el hacha, los otros niños se ríen.

-Claro..., mira, si la tomas así- le muestra – es más fácil, inténtalo- le guiña un ojo y le sonríe, él lo hizo y se puso feliz al ver que si lo logro, me quede embelesado mirándola.

-Es increíble ¿no?- le digo a Chimuelo este asiente y me mira a mi y luego a ella.

-Hipo, ven- me llama ella- yo quede pasmado y me apunte interrogante- si, tu, apresúrate- voy donde mi esposa.

-Quiero que les mostremos una pelea – me pasa un hacha.

-¿Nosotros? - le pregunto,

-Si...- ríe- tranquilo no te matare- me guiña un ojo.

-Oh... no me rete Señora Haddock- le coqueteo.

-¡Ah!- grita y me ataca, yo la esquivo y hago una maniobra con el hacha haciendo que las dos se crucen y se golpeen- buen movimiento- sonríe competitiva.

-Lo aprendí de la mejor- le sonrió de vuelta, ahora soy yo él que ataca pero ella salta y no se en que momento queda detrás mío, antes que me golpeara, le empuje con mi pie haciendo que tropezara y se caiga, gira cuando la voy atacar esquivando mi hacha y se para rápido, haciendo que nuestras hachas volvieran a encontrarse.

-Wow...- dijo una niña.

Intente noquear su brazo pero ella fue mas rápida y me pateo en el pecho haciendo que me cayera, y aprovecho de subirse sobre mi y apuntándome con su hacha, pude haberla sacado y atacado con mi hacha pero se me había resbalado de la mano y caído en un lugar fuera de mi alcance.

-Bien... tu ganas...- le digo apenas, ambos teníamos la respiración entre cortada, ella me mira con los ojos entre cerrados y luego me sonríe, se para y ayuda a pararme- Aprovechen a su entrenadora, es muy buena- le digo a los chicos, ellos asientes emocionados.

-Gracias por la ayuda jefe- me dice ella-

-Cuando quieras- le hago una reverencia, ella se sonroja, no es normal que un jefe se reverencia ante nadie, aun que sea mi esposa- me iré, te veo en casa-

-E... esta bien- se despide de mi- te veré luego, despídanse chicos- les dice a sus alumnos.

-Adiós Jefe Hipo y gracias- me despiden.

-Adiós, sean responsables- les digo antes de ir a la puerta, me quedo un rato mirando antes de cerrar como ella era con ellos, estoy ansioso de tener una familia con ella, espero que pronto se haga realidad.

-¿No crees que seria lindo un hijo Chimuelo?- le pregunto, en seguida veo como se pone un poco triste, es cierto... él nunca podrá tener un descendiente de su especie... - seguiremos buscando a más como tu, te lo prometo- le sonrió, el gruñe como respuesta y se va, yo suspiro y nos vamos a la reunión, otra vez...

-Astrid-

Luego de terminar mi clase me fui con Tormenta a casa, aun que apenas abrí supe que no había nadie.

-Parece que ni Hipo, ni Chimuelo, ni Valka han llegado aún- ella me hace su típico "Gruu"- ¿crees que este en la fragua?- ambas nos miramos y ella sonríe- tienes razón, siempre esta en la fragua- le acaricio el lomo- vamos-

Apenas llegue pude vi como Bocón trabajaba en los dientes de un Gronckle.

-Hola Bocón- saludo.

-Hola Astrid, si buscas a Hipo esta abajo en su oficina- me dice sin mirarme concentrado en el diente.

-Gracias- sonrió y voy corriendo abajo, donde encuentro a Hipo sentado re-diseñando el plano de su nuevo proyecto, me mira apenas entro-Lo siento... estas ocupado, te esperare en casa- doy un paso atrás.

-No, tranquila, ya estaba por irme- me sonríe y me llama con su mano, me acerco y me sienta en su regazo- ¿Cómo es que siempre llegas cuando te necesito?-

-No lo se... instinto quizás- me alzo de hombros- estamos más conectados de lo que crees- le sonrió y me sonríe devuelta.

-Eso me agrada- acerca más nuestros rostros y cierro mis ojos, esperando su beso que llego en unos segundos, fue lento y suave.

-Estas cansado...- le digo, él me vuelve a besar, aun que ahora más apasionado, sonrió en el beso- ¿ Y eso por que fue? -rie-

Se alza de hombros- desde que te vi en tu clase, tenia ganas de hacerlo – me sonrojo y me acaricia el la espalda, sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorre-

-¿Me explicas tu proyecto?- le digo y me explica, mientras lo hacia lo miraba, como me encanta...

-Y eso es todo- termina y bosteza- vamos a casa- me besa la frente, me paro y luego él.

-Adiós Bocón- se despide -

-Buenas noches, no te duermas tarde, mañana hay mucho trabajo- moviendo las cejas- así que controlen sus hormonas-

-¡Bocón!- le regaño sonrojada, él solo se ríe, Hipo se sonroja y me toma de la mano para que nos fuéramos rápido a casa.

-Dioses... que vergüenza- me dice mientras abre la puerta, Valka ya estaba durmiendo- vamos a dormir-

-bueno... no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo ahora- le suelto mientras subimos a la habitación.

-¿A que te refieres?- me pregunta y se quita su ropa, quedando solo con ropa interior, me muerdo el labio.

-estoy indispuesta... por el ciclo lunar- le explico mientras me pongo mi camisón.

-oh... entonces aun no lo logramos...- dice desanimado, lo miro confundida- aun no estas embarazada.

-Eso...- comprendo- no...- digo triste- pero lo volveremos a intentar- le sonrió y le tomo el rostro- ya veras que tendremos una linda familia- él me sonríe y me toma en brazos y me pone en la cama, se acuesta junto a mi y me abraza.

-Yo sé que si- me besa- Buenas noches, te amo-

-Buenas noches chico dragón- le acaricio la mejilla- yo te amo más- entonces nos acomodamos y caímos en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, siento como Hipo me besa el cuello, no tenia que abrir los ojos para saber que era él- buenos días- jadeo.

-Buenos días M'lady- me susurra- me tengo que ir- me besa y se levanta aun que ya estaba vestido-

-Que tengas un buen día- le digo y se va-

-Hipo-

-Bien... -le digo a Chimuelo sacando un libro que traje de la cabaña de la isla, hablaba de dragones y no dude en traérmelo para estudiarlo, aun que solo Chimuelo sabe que lo tengo- aquí dice que existen grandes dragones que se creen extintos y que no lo están, como tu amigo-

-Grr- sonríe y gruñe.

-¡Aquí esta! - grito de la emoción- Furia Nocturna- pongo el libro en una roca, estábamos en el bosque- Se dice que el Furia Nocturna se encuentra en una isla ubicada en el sur, llamada cola negra, pero si pasas mas de allí, caerás al vacío... - leo – en realidad yo siempre he negado eso, estoy casi seguro que la Tierra es redonda y no cuadrada- le digo a Chimuelo- bien... vayamos a esa isla, según el mapa no esta tan lejos, nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia- mi amigo me mira con lo ojos entre cerrados- bien... si lo harán, pero no será mucho tiempo- me subo a él- vamos- me pongo mi casco.

Me fui guiando por el mapa, hasta que a lo lejos vi una isla parecida a la descripción del libro- Mira Chimuelo, debe ser esa, acerquémonos - apenas aterrizamos quedamos sorprendido, todo estaba quemado, los árboles estaban secos, entonces mientras camino piso una placa, la tomo – el símbolo de los cazadores...- digo enojado y tiro la placa- esos... asesinos- pateo una piedra, mi amigo se acerca a mi para calmarme-

-Grrr- me lame la mano-

-Lo lamento amigo... otra vez te he fallado- suspiro frustrado- además este lugar esta destruido...- seguimos caminando y en eso Chimuelo choca con una roca y la olfatea curioso, en seguida mira curioso y me mira- ¿Que es ?- me acerco, entonces limpio la roca... o más bien el huevo, esperen- ¡Es un huevo! Por todos los Dioses, Chimuelo ¡ES UN HUEVO! - grito de la emoción y lo abrazo- y parece que esta bien, debemos llevárnoslo- él asiente y me subo a su lomo y con sus patas toma al huevo- a Berk amigo-

Apenas llegamos todos se pusieron a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Que traes hijo?- me dice mi madre.

-un huevo de dragón- sonríe ella.

-Déjenme pasar- escucho a Astrid que pasa por las personas hasta llegar hasta mi, no se veía nada contenta- ¿Donde diablos estaban?-

-Solo fui a dar un paseo y...- siento un golpe en mi pecho- ¡Au!-

-Eso te lo mereces por preocuparnos- frunce el ceño y se da cuenta del huevo- eso es...-

-Un huevo... y puede que sea de Furia Nocturna- digo sonriente mientras todos quedan asombrados.

-¿Estas seguro?- me dice mi madre examinando el huevo.

-Eso espero-

-Nunca he visto un huevo parecido- dice Patapez revisando los libros y sus cartas.

-Solo nos queda esperar - suspira Patan.

**Nota de autora: NUEVO CAPITULO, espero que les haya gustado,quise ponerle un poco más de aventura, y si... no hay Lemon, jiji por que ya no están en luna de miel, so..., pero no significa que no tendremos lemon más adelante. PD: Lamento lo corto. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo.**

**Los quiere con todo su corazon.**

**Kobato. **


	22. El huevo

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas lemons, se recomienda ser mayor de 16 para leerlo, disfruten.**

-Astrid-

Siempre he pensado que Hipo es de los hombres que se obsesionan con su trabajo, pero, ¿saben cual es su obsesión máxima? Así es... los dragones- suspiro- desde que encontró el huevo de dragón no se a despegado de él, parece un niño con juguete nuevo, y quien esta igual que él es Patapez- ruedo los ojos- a mi también me gustan los dragones, y lo entendiendo pero ya se paso de la raya.

-¿Y si lo dejamos con una dragón que tenga huevos?- se cuestiona mientras mira él huevo en el escritorio de nuestra habitación.

-suspiro por milésima vez en el día - Si, puede que sea buena idea- contesto, ya estaba aburrida.

-Aun que es más duro que los huevos normales- lo acaricia y anota la observación en su libro- puede que la hembra no lo acepte-pasa una mano por su pelo.

-Hipo... no has dejado de estudiarlo por dos semanas completas... esta bien- le digo con el ceño fruncido, él me mira, y se acerca a mi, se arrodilla quedando a mi altura, ya que yo estaba sentada en la cama.

-Astrid... esto es muy importante para mi, es el primer paso para saber si aun quedan Furias Nocturnas- me sonríe- es lo que he buscado desde que tengo 15 años- me toma de las manos.

-Lo entiendo cariño- le sonrió- es solo que has dejado de lado todo lo demás, ¡hasta a Chimuelo! Y... - me interrumpe besándome .

-Lo siento, tienes razón- junta nuestras frentes- ¿que te parece si intentamos tener nuestro propio bebé?-me recorre con una de sus manos y yo suspiro-

-Es una buena idea...- rió y lo beso pasando mis brazos por su cuello atraiéndolo a mi, se pone sobre mi y yo enredo mis piernas en su cadera rozándonos sobre la ropa- suspiro- muerde mi labio inferior y lo deje pasar.

-Hmm- gime cuando nuestras lenguas hacen contacto, una mano acaricia mi pierna y con la otra se afirmaba, le fui quitando su armadura, la practica me ha hecho ser mas rápida , se aleja de mi para tomar aire y pone su boca en mi oído, jadea y ríe cuando logro dejarlo al descubierto y pasar mis uñas por su pecho.

-Hipo- suspiro cuando me besa el cuello y lo muerde- no dejes marcas o te golpeare- jadeo, gruñe reclamando y me quita la parte de arriba, quedando solo con mi lazo, le saco el pantalón y él me saca la falda y las medias, al final solo quedando con ropa interior.

Fue bajando hasta llegar donde mis pechos y los acaricio suave- ahh- gimo, hace días que no me tocaba y realmente estaba desesperada, es como si fuera una droga.

-no me había dado cuenta M'lady- notando mi excitación- lo siento- saca mi lazo y besa uno de mis senos, solo atino a acariciarle el pelo.

-So...solo sigue- jadeo y tiro un poco de su cabello cuando muerde despacio y pasa al seno derecho acariciando el otro con la otra mano- Ahh...- lo alejo y me mira confundido, lo tiro a mi lado para poder subirme sobre él y le sonrió coqueta y le doy un beso apasionado, sus manos no paran de acariciarme, Freya... me siento en el Valhalla.

-Astrid...- gime cuando separo nuestros rostro, voy bajando una mano por su pecho hasta llegar casi a su ropa interior pero me detengo antes de tocarla- por favor- me rozo sobre él y gemimos.

-Por favor que... mhh- digo apenas.

-sácalo- acaricia mis caderas juntarnos mas nuestros centros sobre las telas y saca mi ropa interior, me levanto un poco de él para sacarme mi braga por completo y luego de un tirón le saco su ropa interior, dejándome ver su miembro, gimo al verlo, ambos estábamos muy excitados, me acerco más a él y lo tomo con una mano, lo comienzo a acariciar de arriba abajo como sé que le gusta- Ahh... Eres maravillosa- me dice, yo le sonrió y me anima a seguir, lo sigo acariciando hasta que decido intentar lo que hice en nuestra luna de miel, me acerque más y le bese la punta, él se arqueo por la sorpresa ,y cierra sus ojos, seguí besándolo, suave, no sabia mal... su mano acaricia mi pelo incitándome a seguir o eso pensaba ya que toma mi rostro y lo sube hasta el suyo y me mira, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban oscuras.

-¿Que sucede?- ambos estamos con las respiraciones entre cortadas- ¿No te gusta?-

-Si... M'lady pero no me agrada mucho que lo hagas- hace una mueca- aun es raro para mi- me acaricia el rostro.

-Esta bien- le sonrió- ahora bésame chico dragón- me devuelve la sonrisa y nos da vuelta ahora él quedando sobre mi, separa mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas y baja una de sus manos, siempre lo hace, quizás para ver si estoy lista y no me duela- ¡Mhh!- gimo en su boca cuando toca mi centro que ya estaba bastante mojado sus dedos pasan sin complicación- Hipo... ah...-

-Siempre lista para mi... - me susurra- ¿quieres que entre? -

-Dioses Hipo... ¡Si!- le respondo casi gritando desesperada.

-Shhh, nos pueden escuchar- me da un pequeño beso para reprimir mis gemidos, separa más mis piernas y entra en mi de un solo movimiento- ¿como es que sigues tan estrecha?- gruñe.

-Ohh...- lo envuelvo con mis piernas- más duro- le pido, el besa mis pechos y comienza su vaivén suave- mmm...-

Gruñe y toma una de mis piernas acariciándola y moviéndola haciendo que pudiera entrar más, yo inconsciente muevo mis caderas- Mmh, ahh...- gime y reparte besos y mordidas hasta llegas a mi boca, donde tomo su rostro y casi nos comimos a besos- ¿te gusta?- me dice cuando sube su ritmo, yo solo asiento, no podía contralar mi cuerpo, ni las palabras me salían, me sonríe y me abraza mientras sigue con su movimiento saliendo y entrando- eres tan linda... te amo- me acaricia con todo el amor posible, quería decirle que lo amaba también pero simplemente no podía, le acaricio suave la espalda como respuesta.

-Ahh... Ohh, Hipo- suelto- no aguanto mas- apretó la sabana.

-Esta bien...- suspira y gime cuando siente que mis paredes aprietan su miembros- yo también.

Nos besamos mientras llegábamos juntos, era un paraíso..., estábamos sudados pero no nos importaba, sale de mi lentamente y se acuesta a mi lado, mirábamos el techo mientras tranquilizábamos nuestras respiraciones, me mira y me sonríe- Ven...- me acerca él y me besa la frente.

Recordé como antes estaba entre estresada y molesta, es increíble lo que puede hacer.. ahora no quitaba la sonrisa de mi rostro, no pude evitar reír.

-¿de que te ríes?-alza una ceja-

-Es solo que eres perfecto chico dragón - lo abrazo fuerte-

-Hipo-

-Rio- Es... esta bien pero déjame respirar- molesto y me suelta.

-Lo siento- me dice y ahora yo soy quien la abrazo.

-Solo juego, me gusta cuando me abrazas- acaricio su espalda desnuda y ella suspira- debemos irnos-

-resopla- tienes razón...- pasa la sabana por su cuerpo, no entiendo por que lo hace, si la acabo de ver completa- yo me bañare primero.

-¿Y por que no lo hacemos juntos? Así ahorramos tiempo y agua- le digo coqueto.

-No se pase de listo Jefe... ni tu te lo crees- ríe y me besa la nariz y se levanta, busca su ropa y se baña, un rato después sale vestida y me meto yo, cuando ambos estamos listos salimos de la casa, yo con el huevo en los brazos.

-Hipo una de las ovejas se a perdido Esben cree que el dragón de Cubeta se la comió...- llega mi madre.

-¿Un lió?- suspiro -

-Si... un lió- sube sus hombros- yo cuidare del huevo hijo, no te preocupes- toma el huevo.

-Gracias- le beso la mejilla y me voy donde están los dos vikingos peleando.

-¡Tu dragón se comió mi oveja!- grita Esben a Cubeta.

-¡Copa no haría algo así!- dice Cubeta abrasando a su Nadder.

-¡Caballeros!, compórtense, esto se puede arreglar- les digo y me pongo entre los dos separándoos- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a tu oveja Esben?-

-Esta mañana Jefe, justo cerca de la casa de Cubeta- mira a este ultimo con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¡Pero Copa estaba conmigo recolectado pescado! Es imposible que haya sido él- defiende a su dragón.

-¿Y si tu oveja se fue a otro lado?- le pregunto a Esben, entonces escuchamos el sonido de una oveja y nos sobre saltamos- por allá- les digo y vamos a ver, una oveja estaba atrapada en un agujero entre una de las casas- ¿es esa tu oveja ?

-Si... es esa- dice calmado.

-Entonces...- le digo cruzándome de brazos-

-Lo lamento Cubeta y Copa, los juzgue mal- se disculpa.

-No te preocupes- dice Cubeta- me alegra que tu oveja este bien- sonríe- ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no hay una carrera de dragones-ambos me miran.

-he... bueno, tienen razón, hemos estado ocupados, podríamos hacer una ahora- sonrió- quizás le serviría para distraerse a Berk, toquen la cuerno para avisar- les digo y ellos se van corriendo.

Chimuelo aparece y me lame- ¡Amigo! Sabes que eso no se quita- rio y lo abrazo- vamos-

Al poco rato todos estaban gritando, mientras yo estaba en el asiento del jefe junto a Chimuelo viendo a los competidores frente a mi, estaban, Astrid, Patapez, Patan, Brutilda, Brutacio y Eret.

-Quien logre tener más ovejas en su cesta gana- me levanto del asiento- las ovejas blancas valen un punto mientras que la negra vale diez- miro a cada uno, quienes estaban todos emocionados- apenas suene el cuerno comiencen, ¡Que gane el mejor!- digo al final y todos aplauden, decidí no participar, ya que algunos pensaban que era injusto que el Jefe jugara, aun que Astrid y mi madre querían que participara pero me negué.

Eret fue el primero en tener una oveja, todos aplaudieron, Patan y Patapez luchaban por quien le daba más ovejas a Brutilda mientras Astrid al rato ya tenia cinco ovejas, entonces me doy cuenta que no estaba poniendo las ovejas en su red, si no en la mía...

Mi madre que estaba junto a mi ríe- que tierna...- la mira y luego a mi, yo estaba como tomate, muchos comenzaron a molestarnos, Astrid pasa cerca de mi y me guiña un ojo y me tira un beso, yo niego con la cabeza y sonrió.

Se escucha el cuerno anunciando a la oveja negra-¡ La oveja negra! - aviso.

-Si la consigo para ti, ¿te casaras conmigo Brutilda?- dice Patan.

-¡No!- dice ella y se ríe mientras va a buscar la oveja.

-Son unos idiotas- dice Brutacio- y lo digo yo-

Mientras los demás discutían Eret encuentra la oveja negra- ¡Ja! Ganare esto- dice él, Astrid se pone abajo de él con Tormenta, esperando el momento para atacarlo.

-Vamos M'lady...- susurro, emocionado, entonces Patapez empuja a Eret intentando tomar a la oveja pero se les cae, haciendo que Astrid aprovechara y la atrapara.

-¡La tengo!- dice- ¡ Vamos Tormenta!- vuela a mi red y pone la oveja y suena el cuerno, eso significaba que...

-¡A ganado el Jefe!- grita mi madre feliz y aplaude, todos gritan felices y emocionados, bueno... supongo que hasta que lograron lo que querían, mi esposa aterriza junto a mi y se baja de Tormenta.

-Felicidades Jefe- me dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Pudiste haber ganado tu...- me cruzo de brazos- siempre te sales con la tuya- le sonrió.

-No siempre- ríe y se tira a mis brazos.

-Los soldaditos del amor...- dice Brutilda molestando y la miramos con el ceño fruncido.

-Podríamos ser así también hermosa...- le dice Patapez.

-Giu...- reclama ella haciendo una mueca de asco- Yo me voy- toma vuelo mientras Brutacio se ríe.

-Pobres...- dice Eret- deberían buscar a otra chica... -

-Tu no hables niño bonito- le dice Patan- solo la quieres para ti-

-¡¿Que?!- dice Eret indignado-No es cierto-

-Ah... el amor joven- dice Bocon.

-Astrid-

-Chicos...- dice Valka , todos miramos y nos fijamos de que el huevo se estaba moviendo, Hipo me suelta y va corriendo donde el huevo, lo seguimos, se acerca.

-Debemos llevarlo a un lugar lejos, los huevos explotan- nos recuerda, se sube a Chimuelo y toma el huevo y se va volando, cada uno se sube en su dragón y nos vamos atrás de él, llegamos al claro donde conoció a Chimuelo y lo dejo allí, todos nos alejamos del huevo, no dejaba de moverse, hasta que explota y partes del huevo saben por todos lados, Tormenta me protege con su ala, nos asomamos a ver y era... era un... ¡Furia Nocturna!, No lo podía creer.

Era casi igual a Chimuelo... solo que muy pequeñito y cabezón, era adorable, Hipo se intenta acercar despacio y el pequeño dragón lo mira curioso, Chimuelo también se acerco inclinando la cabeza, el pequeño dragón gruño un poco e intento acercarse Chimuelo, cuando Hipo lo fue a tocar este se asusto.

-No parece un Furia... - dice Patán- es un cobarde, yo lo pateo- ay...- se queja.

-Cállate- le digo, Hipo hace su típico truco y alarga su mano y el pequeño dragón pone su cara en él, sonrió, siempre es tan increíble.

-mira amigo... bienvenido al mundo- le dice y lo toma y lo acerca a Chimuelo el pequeño dragón lame la nariz de Chimuelo, el mas grande de los dragones le sonríe.

-Creo que es amiga- le dice Patapez, es cierto.. Era hembra.

-Chimuelo la adoptara- me susurra Valka- pasa en los dragones, ellos siempre se protegen-

Hipo me mira y nos sonreímos.

Nota de autora: Les traigo un nuevo capitulo y si... tiene lemon, ya que muchos me lo pidieron, espero que les haya gustado, la pequeña Furia Nocturna es adorable, ¿no creen?, dejen Reviews chicos , por fis, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Deberían darme un premio, ¡ NO ME DEMORE! ¡EHHHHH! 

Los quiere   
Kobato.


	23. ¡Feliz Snoggletog!

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.  
**

**/Hipo/**

Estamos a 1 día de Snoggletog y decir que estoy cansado es poco, con los preparativos, los arreglos, la época de eclosión de los huevos y la pequeña furia nocturna no he tenido tiempo ni de dormir, aun que quienes han estado ahí siempre ayudándome son mi esposa y mi fiel amigo Chimuelo, quienes me imagino están igual de muertos.

-¡Bien! Ahora a la izquierda- digo guiando a Patapez mientras pone unos Adornos-¡Ahí! Justo ahí-

-¿necesitas algo mas Hipo?- pregunta mi amigo.

-Quizás mi madre necesite de tu ayuda con los dragones Patapez, gracias- sonrió y él se va despidiéndose.

-Y Chimuelo... ¿Como crees que esta quedando Berk?- le pregunto mientras miro a mis alrededores.

\- Grr- me gruñe con una gran sonrisa haciéndome entender que le gustaba.

-mi padre estaría feliz, ¿verdad?- lo miro nostálgico- es el primer Snoggletog que pasamos sin él- él se acerca a mi y me acaricia con su cabeza- gracias amigo- le sonrió.

Entonces aparece la pequeña furia nocturna quien se sube a la cabeza de Chimuelo y le muerde la oreja, claramente pensaba que él era su padre y por extraño que parezca piensa que Tormenta es su madre, Chimuelo la mira con los ojos entre cerrados pero esta no tenia ni intención se soltarlo, yo rió.

-debemos darte un nombre pequeña- Aparece Bocon- estaba pensando en Chimuela-

-no creo que sea buen nombre Bocon- le digo- seguiremos pensando en alguno- acaricio la cabeza de la dragona, ella ronronea y disfruta de las caricias.

-Bueno... Como tu quieras, señor buenos nombres- me molesta y yo niego con una sonrisa.

-¿el gran salón esta listo?- pregunto-

-es mejor que revises tu mismo- me dice, y camino hasta el Gran Salón, estaba lleno de de decoraciones de arboles, frutas y objetos brillantes, Sonreí al recordar la primera navidad con dragones.

-¡Hijo!- se me acerca mi madre- los dragones ya están rumbo a la isla dragón- sonríe-

-Gracias mamá- la abrazo- me alegra que tengamos nuestro primer Snoggletog juntos-

\- a mi igual hijo- me abraza- prepararé pollo- dice emocionada-

-¡Oh! Lo esperaré con ansias- sonrió nervioso, aun que en realidad estaba feliz que lo hiciera- sé que Astrid también-

-¡Ay! Ella es tan adorable Hipo, estoy tan feliz de que estén casados, solo me preocupa que aun no tenga un nieto- suspira-

Me sonrojo y tozo un poco incomodo- quizás mas adelante..., iré a la fregua- camino hacia atrás y luego me voy a paso rápido.

Últimamente todos me hablan de ese tema, esperan al nuevo heredero de Berk y es que Astrid y yo llevamos 6 meses de casados y aun nada, pero, ¿ que quieren que le diga? "En realidad somos muy activos, pero resulta que en nuestra luna de miel supe que ella tomaba hierbas anticonceptivas y bueno, las dejo de tomar, ¡pero ahora no tengo tiempo! " , bufo, que complicado es todo, ademas no quiero que ella se sienta mal o presionada.

Camino a la frgua justo antes de entrar, veo a Astrid apoyada con los ojos cerrados en una pared, me acerco a ella rápido - ¿Astrid? ¿Estas bien?-

Ella se sobre salta- ¡Hipo! - suspira- estoy bien solo tuve un pequeño mareo del cansancio- me sonríe, le tomo sus manos con las mías y las acaricio.

-Deberías ir a casa a descansar- le digo mirándola fijamente.

-tranquilo, estoy bien además, no he hecho tanto como tu-

-Yo estoy acostumbrado- suspiro pesado- por favor, ve-

-esta bien... Solo un ratito- bosteza, casi no hemos dormido organizando todo- pero luego seguiré ayudándote- yo le doy un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos M'lady- nos sonreímos, se suelta y se va a nuestra casa, la veo hasta que desaparece completamente de mi vista y vuelvo a lo mio, entro a la fregua y me dedico a ver si todo esta en orden.

**/Astrid/**

No sé que me pasa, me he sentido débil, con unas ganas enormes de vomitar y casi no me puedo mantener parada de tantos mareos, realmente es raro ya que nunca me enfermo.

Me había dado un gran mareo hoy en la tarde, me afirme en una pared cerca de la fregua y justo Hipo me encontró, se preocupo y me mando a descansar así que eso haré, apenas llegue a casa subí a la habitación y me acosté en la cama.

-Ni Tormenta esta aquí- susurro- mi cabeza- me quejo por el dolor, quizás debería ir donde Gothi.

Me paro y voy al baño corriendo y vomito, genial... Enfermarme para Snoggletog , suspiro, me lavo la boca y me voy donde Gothi, ya donde ella me hace pasar y le cuento.

-No sé lo que sucede, y no le he querido decir a Hipo ni a Valka ni a mis padres...- término desesperda, ella me mira con los ojos entre cerrados y garabatea con su baston, veo lo que dice y abro los ojos de sorpresa- es imposible...- digo perpleja, ella escribe otra vez - claro que lo hemos hecho- me sonrojo - es solo que... no lo sé- quede sin habla, mi corazón dio un brinco, embarazada... nunca le había dado tanto peso a la palabra como ahora, Dioses...- ¿estas segura Gothi?-

Ella asintió.

Sonreí feliz, ¡por fin tendremos un hijo! ¡Hipo y yo! doy un saltito de la emoción - ¡No puedes decirle a nadie Gothi! Quiero que Hipo sea el primero en saberlo, sera un gran regalo de Snoggletog - digo emocionada, ella me sonríe y niega con la cabeza haciéndome entender que no le dirá a nadie- Adiós Gothi-

Me voy corriendo sin que nadie me vea y vuelvo a casa, ¿como se lo diré? ¿Como lo tomara? Y lo mas importante !¿COMO HARÉ PARA QUE NO SE DE CUENTA HASTA SNOGGLETOG?! digamos que sabe bien cuando le oculto algo, por algo es mi esposo, yo nunca le oculto nada, suspiro cansada, son tantas preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza- tranquila Astrid... Todo saldrá bien- me digo a mi misma, me mareo nuevamente y me tiro a la cama- tontos mareos- sonrió, en realidad no me molestan si se que es por mi bebé, acaricio mi vientre y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

**/Hipo/**

Solo un poco mas... Solo un poco mas y podre descansar, intentaba no quedarme dormido mientras escucho las ideas del consejo, era muy tarde.

-¿Que opina Jefe?- dice el padre de Patan.

-Oh claro, esta bien- respondo.

Todos se miran confundidos.

-¿Estas de acuerdo de que los dragones vuelvan un día antes? Pero si antes dijiste que no debíamos interferir - dice confundido Bocón.

-Lo siento, lo siento- me sobo los ojos- escuche mal, no se interrumpirá, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora todos váyanse a descansar- me paro- buenas noches- me despido y ellos también lo hacen, salgo del Gran Salón y me subo a Chimuelo - vamos a casa amigo-

Cuando llegamos mi madre estaba apagando la leña en la chimenea, hace un poco de frió estoy seguro que nevara en la noche.

-Hola hijo y Chimuelo, ya me iba a dormir, mañana es un largo día- se despide con un beso en la mejilla- Astrid esta durmiendo arriba- me sonríe y se va a su habitación.

Yo subo y veo a mi linda esposa dormida como un ángel, sonrió al verla, me saco mi ropa y me pongo el pijama, saco un camisón de ella y lentamente le voy sacando la ropa con cuidado de no despertarla y le pongo el camisón, me acuesto junto ella y la abrazo.

Ella abre los ojos un poco y me sonríe- llegaste...-

-no quería despertarte lo siento- le acaricio el rostro, ella se acurruca mas a mi.

-no importa, me alegra verte, te extrañe -

-pero si nos vimos hace unas horas...- río bajito, ella acaricia mi pecho y lo besa.

\- eso no significa que no te extraño- susurra, yo igual la extrañaba, siempre quiero que este conmigo, la notaba un poco pálida pero aún así sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, se veía feliz.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto-

-Muy bien- dice rápido- solo... Te amo Hipo- suspira-gracias por todo.

Alze una ceja- yo también te amo M'lady, pero me estas asustando- ella ríe y me da un besito.

\- no te preocupes, enserio- me abraza y enreda nuestras piernas, no quise seguir insistiendo, ya mañana sabría que pasaba, ahora solo quiero dormir en los brazos de mi esposa.

-¡Por fin!- suspiro estamos muy cansados... nunca pensé que seria tan difícil cuidar de un bebé de Furia Nocturna, estos 2 meses han sido muy pesados- Quiero dormir- abrazo a Astrid de la cintura y la apego a mi.

-Somos dos- se queja.

Sin darnos cuenta ambos caímos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos por el ruido en el techo, últimamente la Furia Nocturna saltaba ahí cada mañana, era como un pequeño despertador, le di una mirada a Astrid quien aun abrazaba la almohada.

-Feliz Snoggletog- le susurro en su oreja, ella me sonríe y me mira con todo su pelo despeinado.

-Aun quedan unas horas para Snoggletog- ríe y me acaricia el rostro.

-Lo sé pero quería ser el primero en decírtelo- subo mis hombros, cerramos nuestros ojos y nos dimos un beso de buenos días, así da gusto iniciar el día.

-Feliz Snoggletog entonces para ti también- suspira después del beso.

\- vamos, deben estar esperándonos- digo, nos levantamos, nos vestimos y nos fuimos.

-Chicos, que bueno que los encontré, los gemelos sacaron unos de los regalos para decorar su casa- llega corriendo Eret.

-No otra vez...- frunce el ceño Astrid y vamos a la casa de los gemelos, estaba llena de adornos de arboles y madera.

-¿Les gusta nuestra casa?- dice Brutilda desde el techo- es una decoración profesional- sonríe orgullosa.

-¡Si! no cobramos muy caro- guiña el ojo Brutacio.

-Eh... Chicos... ¿de donde sacaron esos adornos?- les pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

-Los encontramos por ahí...- dice nervioso Brutacio, Astrid, Eret y yo los miramos con los ojos entre cerrados en silencio.

-¡Bien! Los tomamos del Gran Salón...- admite Brutilda- los devolveremos enseguida-

-Los quiero en menos de una hora allá, ¿escucharon?- les digo.

-Hipo esta más aburrido y serio, peor que antes- dice Brutacio.

-¡Brutacio!- regaña Astrid.

-¡Astrid!- dice Brutacio de la misma manera, Astrid da vuelta los ojos irritada y se va a ayudar a cualquier otra parte lejos de esos dos.

-¿No has notado algo extraña a Astrid?- me dice Eret, mirándola mientras se va.

-Si... pero aun no me dice que le sucede- le contesto serio- aun que es normal verla enojada con los gemelos- sonrió al recordar cuando teníamos 17.

-Nos vemos en luego Jefe- se despide Eret y se va, me despido también y voy al Gran Salon.

Parece que ha caído mucha nieve, los techos y el suelo estaban todos de color blanco y hacia mucho frió, aun que... ¿que es un Snoggletog sin nieve? sigo caminando y veo que la Furia Nocturna estaba escondida bajo un techo, no quería pisar la nieve, se veía indecisa y asustada, me acerque a ella y me movió su colita.

-Hola pequeña, ¿te da miedo?- le pregunto y piso la nieve mas firme para que viera que no hace daño- no sucede nada, ¿vez? solo es nieve- le sonrió, me mira curiosa y pone una pata en la nieve rápido y luego la saca, mira su pata y luego la nieve y sonríe, ahora se pone sobre la nieve y comienza a correr y mover su cola mientras ve como sus pisadas se marcan en la nieve, sonreí con ternura, era muy adorable, seguí en mi camino y sentía como me seguía, no me molesta, Chimuelo esta ocupado y Tormenta fue a la isla dragón junto los otros dragones.

Así se paso el día, arreglando imperfecciones y haciendo inspecciones de lo que se estaba haciendo, la comida ya estaba puesta en las mesas del Gran Salón que no dejaban nada de espacio, los niños jugaban con la nieve emocionados por la llegada de sus dragones y sus crías, las familias estaban todas reunidas y los músicos comenzaban a tocar para que todos bailaran.

-Llamen a todos, daré el discurso de apertura-les digo a Patan y Patapez.

-Wow...- me dice Astrid- quedo hermoso cariño- sonríe embelesada mirando a todas partes- me encanta Snoggletog- sonríe emocionada.

La tomo de la cintura y rió- siempre te emocionas en estas fechas- uno nuestras fuentes- pero hoy estas mucho más feliz, ¿que sucede?-

-¿Debe suceder algo para estar así de feliz?- me dice riendo- solo estoy impaciente por darte tu regalo- se muerde su labio inferior, que linda es.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo M'lady- le sonrió- espero que te guste- le doy un besito y rió- no te veía así desde la navidad cuando teníamos 9 y te regalaron un adorno para tu hacha-

-solo ve y da el discurso jefe- me empuja despacio, me arregla un poco mi armadura.

-Subirás conmigo, eres mi esposa después de todo- sonrió, ella me mira sorprendida y me abraza.

Subimos a nuestros asientos y veo a todos los de Berk- Amigos, les doy las gracias a todos, por que sin ustedes todo esto, no hubiera sido posible- sonrió y ellos comienzan a aplaudir- es el primer Snoggletog sin mi padre y ex-jefe Estoico es basto, muchos lo extrañamos aun con el tiempo que ha pasado, pero no significa que lo dejaremos de amar y de recordar- miro a mi madre quien estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos- celebremos que estamos con nuestras familias hoy, disfruten y sonrían, ¡FELIZ SNOGGLETOG!- termino y todos comienzan a saltar y a aplaudir.

-Disfruten de la cena- dice Astrid.

Tomo la mano de mi esposa y la llevo a sentarnos, comemos, y luego comenzamos bailar.

-Gracias Astrid- la miro sonriente mientras bailamos.

-¿Por que?- dice confundida

-Sin ti y los demás no hubiera logrado todo esto- le doy una vuelta y luego la apego pasando una mano por su cintura.

-Quiero darte tu regalo...- me susurra en mi oído, siento como una corriente pasa por mi cuerpo, se separa un poco de mi y me sonríe, yo solo me dejo guiar, hasta llegar afuera del Gran Salón.

-déjame darte tu regalo primero- digo nervioso, ella me mira curiosa mientras saco de uno de los bolsillos de mi traje una cajita y se la paso- espero que te guste- la toma con delicadeza y la abre.

-Hipo... esto es hermoso- se le salen unas lagrimas, de la cajita saca una cadena con diamantes- no debiste...-

-Hace juego con el dragón que te di en nuestra luna de miel- apunto a su cuello, ella acaricia el collar y se pone seria-¿Sucede algo?- me acerco a ella preocupado y le acaricio el rostro.

-Es solo que... no se como decirte esto- jugaba con sus manos y me miraba- tengo que decirte algo-

-Puedes decirme lo que sea- le sonrió, una parte de mi estaba muy asustado, la otra muy preocupado- M'lady... -

Tomo mis manos de sus mejillas y las llevo a su vientre- Estoy embarazada- sonríe nerviosa, quede en blanco, mi mente se volvió blanca por un momento, ¿ que dijo?

-¿Qu..que?-

**/Astrid/**

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, se lo dije...

-Estoy embarazada Hipo- repito más nerviosa- tendremos un hijo-

Él parpadea varias veces asimilando lo que acabo de decirle, lleva sus manos a su pelo y comienza a llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Seré padre!-

comienzo a reír- ¡Si seremos padres!- lloro también con una sonrisa en mi rostro, toma mis manos y las besa y me abraza.

-Por todos los Dioses, TE AMO ASTRID- me dice y comienza a girar conmigo en brazos.

-¡Hipo! voy a vomitar-

-Claro... lo siento- para y me suelta- pero ¿ como es...-

-¿Enserio quieres que te lo explique?- rió y él ríe conmigo- Te amo Hipo- paso mis brazos por su cuello y me abraza por mi cintura y nos besamos, no sé como es posible después de tanto tiempo y de tantos besos, que se sienta diferente a otros que nos hemos dado, me acaricia mi rostro, siento como una mano acaricia mi vientre con mucha ternura, todo es tan perfecto, una familia... Hipo, nuestro bebé, nuestros dragones... nuestros padres.

-Feliz Snoggletog...- le digo sonrojada.

-Feliz Snoggletog M'lady- me dice y nos volvemos a besar mientras la suave nieve cae sobre nosotros.

**Notas de la autora: ¡HOLA CHICOS! Les traigo mi especial de navidad, espero que les haya gustado, me emocione mucho al escribirlo, espero que ustedes igual, les deseo una linda navidad con sus seres queridos, un gran abrazo y que tengan un lindo termino de año, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y buenas criticas, he tenido el agrado de hablar un poco más con ustedes y me emocionan sus mensajes, este capitulo se los dedico chicos, ¡GRACIAS!**

**LOS AMA**

**Kobato.**


	24. Problemas de una embarazada

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**/Hipo/**

Astrid, Chimuelo, Tormenta y yo nos encontrábamos en el bosque, tenia que revisar unos planos y unos mapas, lo haría en la fragua pero hacia mucho calor y necesitaba concentrarme, mire como Astrid estaba sentada en el pasto suspirando por milésima vez de lo aburrida que estaba, no la he dejado hacer nada desde que supe que estaba embarazada, obviamente ella se molesto y se rehusó a hacerme caso pero al final la convencí. Ella era una guerrera, es valiente y fuerte, ademas en la academia siempre hacia movimientos bruscos por el entrenamiento, no quería que se hiciera daño ya que podria perder a nuestro bebe.

-Hipo... - me llama.

-¿Mhh?-

-Quiero ir a la academia- me mira con el ceño fruncido, yo le devuelvo la mirada.

-Pero...- miro mis papeles y tomo cualquiera- necesito que me ayudes con esto- me excuso.

-Me has dicho eso desde hace horas y no me has dejado ayudar- se levanta y se acerca a mi- estoy embarazada, no enferma-

suspiro- ¿ pero y si te sucede algo mientras enseñas?- le acaricio el rostro y ella sonríe.

-Prometo que solo iré a ver , ¿si?- me pone ojos de cachorrito, yo suspiro resignado.

-Bien...- la miro con los ojos medio cerrados, ella salta feliz, aun no se le notaba el embarazo a simple vista, aun que sus síntomas eran más que claros, pero soy el único que lo ha notado, sigue con sus vómitos y mareos, además de antojos, que me hacen levantar a medio de la noche por comida, pero soy feliz así.

-Gracias amor- se acerca y me da un beso que recibo con gusto, paso mis manos por sus caderas y ella por mi cuello, pude sentir como en ambos pasa una corriente, aun incluso con los años no dejo de sentir lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que nos besamos, acaricia mi pecho sobre la armadura, entonces nos alejamos por falta de aire.

\- Entonces... ¿ nos vemos luego?- alzo una ceja divertido, ella bufa como respuesta, se aleja completamente y se sube a Tormenta.

-Nos vemos Chico Dragón- dice coqueta y se va volando, yo me la quedo mirando embelesado hasta que Chimuelo se pone junto a mi y me mira- ¿Qué?- él gruñe y rueda los ojos- ¡Oye! no todos tienen la suerte de tener una esposa como Astrid- alzo mis hombros- se ve tan hermosa, ¿ has notado ese brillo especial que tiene?- suspiro enamorado, Chimuelo me golpea con su cola - ¡Hey! - rió y comenzamos a jugar.

**/Astrid/**

Dos meses... ¡Dos meses ! y aun tengo estas nauseas y mareos del mal, sigo volando con Tormenta luego de estar casi todo el día vigilada por Hipo para ir a la academia, él es muy dulce y sé que quiere protegernos pero ya se es demasiado, siempre me tiene junto a él o envía a alguien que me cuide, ¿Acaso no recuerda que soy la mejor guerrera de Berk? Llego a la academia y me bajo de Tormenta.

-Veamos que esta pasando chica- le acaricio el lomo, ella sonríe y me sigue, apenas llegue los niños comenzaron a saludarme emocionados.

-¡Entrenadora Astrid! - corre una niña a mi-todos nos hemos portado muy bien con el entrenador Patapez, esperamos que usted se encuentre bien y su bebé también- le sonreí de la ternura que me dio.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso- le acaricio su cabello con ternura y luego se va con los otros niños.

-¡Astrid!- se acerca Patapez- no deberías estar aquí, si Hipo llega a saber... tendré problemas- dice nervioso.

yo rió- Tranquilo Patapez, Hipo lo sabe, ademas solo vengo a ver - le digo y él suspira aliviado- ¿ como va todo? -

-Muy bien, los niños son muy disciplinados, aun que hay algunos que son muy desordenados - mira a los niños - pero en si son buenos estudiantes- sonríe.

-Me alegra escucharlo- sonrió también, entonces escuchamos que llega Brutilda, apenas me ve me saluda.

-Astrid, te he buscado todo el día, necesito hablar contigo, hola Patapez-me toma del brazo- Adios Patapez- y me lleva con ella casi corriendo.

-¡Brutilda!, ¿que sucede?- le digo confundida apenas llegamos un lugar más apartado.

-Sé que nunca hablo en serio, pero esta vez es totalmente enserio, ¡necesito consejos! y eres mi única amiga de confianza- dice desesperada- ademas que necesito contarte algo...- se sienta en una silla, yo me siento frente a ella.

-Claro, puedes contarme lo que sea- le digo preocupada- ¿Eret te volvió a tratar mal?- fruncí el ceño.

Ella negó con la cabeza- no... ya no es Eret el que me preocupa- le dice nerviosa, la miro con sorpresa- creo que me gusta Patan...- al escuchar esto ultimo casi me desmayo.

-¿Como que Patan?, ¿ es enserio?- dije incrédula- Brutilda... Patan es un ¡Patan! -

-¡lo sé Astrid! - dice desesperada- ¿ que crees que deba hacer? lo he tratado horrible.

-Bueno... quizás debas decirle lo que sientes, ademas no es como si no fueras correspondida- le sonrio más tranquila - tienes todo mi apoyo Brutilda, todo saldrá bien-

-Ay Astrid... no soy buena con esto de los sentimientos, soy una vikinga- mira al suelo y suspira- tu tuviste suerte, Hipo se enamoro de ti y ahora están casados, hasta esperan un bebé-

-Bueno... las cosas no fueron fáciles al principio y lo sabes- me alzo de hombros- y ahora tampoco- murmuro eso ultimo para mi misma, pero Brutilda alcanza a escuchar.

-¿Sucede algo con los soldaditos del amor?- dice en broma, la miro entre seria y triste- oh... entonces si pasa algo- dice ahora seria Brutilda- ¿ Acaso Hipo no te trata bien?-

-No, todo lo contrario- le digo rápidamente- es atento, tierno y me cuida, ademas de que cumple mis tontos antojos- sonrio al recordar como nunca se queja- es solo que...- la miro fijamente- prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-

-Lo juro- dice Brutilda haciendo una pose rara, le quito importancia.

-Bien... es solo que me he sentido extraña, derrepente siento una necesidad enorme por.. bueno...- miro a otra parte avergonzada- estar con Hipo de ESA manera, ¿entiendes?-

Brutilda abre los ojos- ¿Acaso tu y Hipo no tienen sexo?- dice sin un pelo en la lengua, Dioses... que vergüenza.

-Últimamente no... - le digo, ella se queda pensativa.

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Dos malditos meses- digo poniendo ambas manos en mi pelo- hemos tenido miedo de hacerle daño al bebé-

-Comprendo...¡Ya se!- dice derrepente- te acompañare a hablarlo con Gothi-

Me quedo pensando unos minutos en la idea, en realidad no es mala- Gracias Brutilda- sonrió- aun que si te soy sincera no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto-

-¿Acaso piensas que estoy loca como un hijo de Fragojh? - me dice apuntándose a si misma, ¿Frago que?, sacudo la cabeza, bueno hay cosas que no cambian supongo.

-Solo vamos- rió y comenzamos a caminar.

**/Hipo/**

Apenas Astrid se fue, yo también lo hice, me subí a Chimuelo y me fui a la fragua, quería ordenar un poco mi sala de trabajo quizás así me tranquilizaría un poco, hoy era de esos días en que no quería habar con nadie y le gritaba a todo el mundo.

-¡Jefe! Mi techo se a caigo, ¿podria ayudarme?- me dice un vikingo que se me acerca corriendo, miro a Chimuelo y luego lo miro a él.

-¿No podrías decirle a alguien más?- le dije algo molesto, él me mira sorprendido- ¿sabes que? no importa yo iré- me subo en mi dragón, supongo que mi escritorio puede esperar, como siempre.

Apenas llegamos vi que gran parte de su techo se había caído- ¿como ocurrió?- pregunte.

-Bu...bueno, últimamente voy a trabajar y cuando vuelvo esta asi, lo he arreglado solo pero se vuelve a caer- dice nervioso, yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por que no me avisaste del principio? - le digo, él me mira nervioso y mira otro lado.

-Lo hemos notado muy estresado, no quería molestarlo- me responde, yo suspiro, ¿ tanto miedo doy enojado? Dioses me recuerdo a papá.

-Solo arreglemoslo, ¿si?- busco madera y piedras para arreglar el techo, Chimuelo me ayuda a soldar unas partes con metal- gracias por ayudarme Chimuelo- él me sonríe y yo le acaricio la cabeza.

-Jefe... no es que me quiera entrometer en sus asuntos pero, ¿ tiene problemas con algo?- dice el vikingo.

-Estoy bien- digo brusco, me doy cuenta como contesto y suspiro- lo siento... solo estoy cansado- bajo de Chimuelo- el techo ya esta listo, le sonrió por primera vez en el día.

-Gracias- me sonríe.

-Búscame si vuelve a suceder- le pongo una mano en el hombro y luego me voy en Chimuelo, derrepente aparecen dragones bebés y vuelan hacia nosotros, Chimuelo les ruje como Dragon Alfa que es, pero no les hacen caso y siguen volando a gran velocidad a nuestra dirección, uno de ellos golpea la cola de Chimuelo y la daña, Mierda... miro hacia atrás y veo que se rompió, Chimuelo intenta mantener el vuelo pero no lo logro y ambos caemos, gracias a Thor que no estábamos tan lejos del suelo y ninguno salio lastimado- ¿Estas bien amigo?- lo reviso y él me sonríe mostrándome que esta bien, yo sonrió aliviado, voy a su cola y se la quito, debemos arreglar esto, es una de las mejores que tienes- Genial... otra cosa más que arreglar.

**/Astrid/**

¡Estaba muy feliz! Gothi me dijo que no había problema, ahora solo falta decirle a Hipo y asunto arreglado, me sonroje al recordar la conversación que tuve con Gothi y Brutilda , me recordo mucho a mi boda solo que esta vez fue mucho mas vergonzoso, ¿enserio las parejas hacían todas esas cosas? Camine hasta llegar a casa, vi que Valka estaba junto Brincanubes.

-Hola Valka- la saludo.

\- Hola Astrid, ¿te sientes bien?- me sonríe.

\- Claro, me siento bien- me acerco y acaricio a su dragón quien encantado cierra los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

\- Recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea, quiero que tu y mi nieto estén bien- me toma de las manos, yo le sonrió y se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas- Astrid... - se preocupa- ¿dije algo malo?-

Yo negó con la cabeza y me limpio las lagrimas- no , todo lo contrario- la abrazo y ella también lo hace como una madre- gracias Valka y lo siento, el embarazo me tiene muy sensible- río y ella también lo hace.

\- te comprendo, cuando estaba embarazada de Hipo lloraba por todo, hablando de él... A estado de mal humor todo el día, quizás si te ve lo ayudes- me apunta el cuarto que esta subiendo la escalera, yo subo y abro la puerta de la habitación, Hipo estaba en su escritorio pensativo arreglando una de las colas de Chimuelo, estaba con su torso descubierto y con el ceño fruncido, suspiro sin querer, lo extrañaba mucho , lo necesitaba, lástima que él no lo note.

\- ¿La fregua esta ocupada? - hablo para que note mi presencia.

\- De nuevo los chicos están ahí y Bocón no deja de hablar de no se que cosas- me dice sin ni siquiera mirarme.

\- ¿quieres que te ayude?- me acerco a su lado, él deja la cola en el escritorio y me mira de reojo mientras suspira.

-No, gracias M'lady- vuelve a tomar la cola y una de sus herramientas, estuvimos así un rato yo mirando a su lado lo que hacia con curiosidad y él metido en arreglar la cola, comencé a contar las formas de decirle lo que hable con Gothi.

-Emm, ¿Hipo?- juego con mis manos nerviosa.

-¿Mmm?-

\- veras... desde Snoggletog que no...-

-¡Listo!- dice mirando la cola orgulloso.

Doy vuelta los ojos... típico de él- Hipo...necesito decirte algo-

\- Astrid, ahora no es el momento, estoy ocupado- me interrumpe, yo suspiro entre enojada y triste- hablaremos a la noche ¿si?- toma el ala y me da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se va, quede perpleja, supongo que tendré que esperar... Me tire a la cama mirando el techo pensativa, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, quizás no tenia porque saber lo que hable con Gothi aun, sonrió juguetona, Hipo caerá ante mi, ya vera, ningún hombre dura tanto tiempo sin nada de acción, ¿no?

\- Ya veras Hipo, vas a rogar -

Me paro a buscar entre mis ropas emocionada, saco algunas que no pude ocupar en nuestra luna de miel, apuesto que con esto Hipo no se podrá aguantar, emocionada me las pruebo hasta encontrar un conjunto de color negro de seda, era muy lindo, no era tan pronunciado pero si muy coqueto, quizás vuelva en un rato más... comencé a arreglarme.

**/Hipo/**

-¿Que te parece amigo?- le digo a Chimuelo, él mueve su cola con una sonrisa- ¿mucho mejor?- él asiente y yo lo acaricio.

-¡Hipo! queremos hablar contigo- aparece Patan,Patapez, junto Brutacio y Eret.

-díganme rápido, debo ordenar mi estudio- les digo serio, ellos se miraron y luego me miraron otra vez.

-Veras... en unas semanas sera tu cumpleaños y hemos pensado en hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a las demás tribus- dice Patapez.

\- No estoy de ánimos para hacer una fiesta- les digo mientras comienzo a caminar a la fregua, ellos me siguen.

-Pe...pero Hipo, creemos que es una buena oportunidad para conocer chicas- dice Eret con una sonrisa egolatra- ya sabes... de nuestra edad solo esta Astrid, que es tu esposa y Brutilda-

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlos con una ceja alzada- ¿ y porque tiene que ser justo en mi cumpleaños? -

-Por que o si no no vendrían chicas lindas- dice Brutacio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero para mi no lo era, yo pongo mis dedos en mi frente.

-Esta bien chicos, pueden hacerlo, solo... que no sea tan grande- suspiro- tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme- ellos comenzaron a saltar y celebrar.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Hipo- me abraza Patan- ¿te he dicho que eres mi primo favorito?-

-Soy tu único primo Patan- le digo.

-Claro, Claro- me dice y se van, aun que queda Eret conmigo.

-y...¿como esta Astrid?- me pregunta, yo lo miro, desde que supo que ella estaba embarazada ya no la busca con otras intenciones, es más ahora se mantiene un poco más alejado de ella, y aun que no lo admita me tiene más tranquilo.

-Si, si esta bien-sonrió al pensar en ella, no puedo creer que espere un bebé nuestro, es como un sueño, ahora que recuerdo... creo que intentaba decirme algo antes que me fuera...

-¡Hipo!- me dice me despierta Eret- ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Si, lo siento, estoy cansado- le respondo, ya era de noche- nos vemos mañana- le pongo una mano en el hombro como despedida y me voy a casa.

Apenas llegue subí con cuidado las escaleras, no quería despertar a nadie, estaba todo a oscuras, entraba la luz de la luna a la habitación, bostece y prendí una vela.

-¿Astrid?- pregunto a la nada apenas me doy cuenta que ella no esta.

-Estoy en el baño amor - me dice, yo suspiro aliviado y me quito la ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y me meto a la cama, tomo uno de los libros de mi padre que he estado leyendo últimamente y comienzo a leer.

-Por fin llegas- escucho que dice mi esposa, yo levanto la mirada del libro y la miro.

le sonrió, se encontraba con una de mis camisas, tenia el pelo suelto y con ondulaciones- Así es, pude haber llegado antes pero los chicos me detuvieron hablándome de una fiesta o algo así- ella se acerca a su lado de la cama y se va desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa, la mire fijamente mientras lo hacia.

-¿Así que una fiesta?- ladea la cabeza y me sonríe, deja caer la camisa dejándola con solo un pequeño conjunto negro de seda, por todos los Dioses... fijo mi mirada de nuevo en el libro- ¿ y de que es?- se acuesta junto a mi pero no se tapa con la sabana.

-Es por mi cumpleaños- le digo intentando no mirarla, cierro el libro- ¿ no crees que hace un poco de frió?-

-para nada, yo tengo calor- dice y sonríe, yo tozo un poco y dejo el libro en mi mesa de noche, tomo la sabana y la tapo con ella, ella me mira confundida.

-te puedes enfermar- me excuso y le doy la espalda- buenas noches M'lady-

Ella suspira hondo- buenas noches Hipo- sopla la vela, dejando solo la luz de la luna.

**/Astrid/ **

No podía creerlo, Hipo ni si quiera me hizo caso, estaba enojada con él, lo miro mientras él duerme hasta que le toco el hombro.

-Hipo-

-¿Mmh?- responde medio dormido.

-Quiero que te vayas a dormir al sofá- le digo con el ceño fruncido, él se da la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Que?-

-Dije que quiero que te vayas a dormir al sofá, no puedo dormir contigo roncando- le digo seria.

-¡Hey! yo no ronco- me dice con una ceja alzada- Astrid... estoy cansado, ¿no quieres esperar hasta mañana? o quizás solo quieres algo, ¿quieres comida?-

Me acaba de...- Así que ahora me estas diciendo comilona- le digo indignada.

-¡¿Que?!- apoya su espalda en la pared- No, Astrid... es solo que no entiendo porque estas enojada-

-Solo no quiero dormir contigo ahora- le digo furiosa y le doy la espalda, escucho que suspira hondo y se pone apegado a mi intentando abrazarme de la cintura pero le corro la mano- no quiero dormir contigo- le repito.

-Si no quisieras dormir conmigo no te hubieras puesto tan bonita- me dice en el oído, yo abro los ojos como platos y me doy la vuelta a mirarlo, me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo notaste...- le digo confundida, él acaricia mi rostro y lo acerca al suyo para darme un besito.

-Claro que si- susurra- te vez hermosa... solo que es un pena no poder hacerte todo lo que tengo en mente- enreda nuestras piernas, yo sonrió feliz.

-Verás... yo hable con Gothi y - le comienzo a decir pero bosteza.

-Lo siento M'lady, de veras estoy muy cansado, pero te prometo que lo hablaremos mañana- me da un beso en la frente.

Yo suspiro resignada- esta bien...- le respondo, me sonríe con los ojos medio cerrados del cansancio y me atrae a él abrazándome y cerramos los ojos- ¿Hipo?-

-¿Mmm?- me responde sin abrir los ojos.

-Te amo-

-Yo también M'Lady- suspira- yo también...- se queda dormido y yo lo sigo a los minutos.

**Notas Autora: ¡Hola!, no me maten, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que han pasado muchas cosas, resulta que... ¡QUEDE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD QUE QUERIA Y EN LA CARRERA QUE QUERIA! Asi que estoy muy feliz, ahora solo debo buscar donde me ire a vivir y cambiarme de ciudad. Volviendo al capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es cortito pero prometo darles algo mucho mejor en el siguiente. ¿ No es lindo nuestro Hipo?**

**Otra cosa, les recomiendo mucho que vean la película "La la Land" y... los invito a que leans mi historia navideña que se llama "Mis navidades junto a ti" que la pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en Wattpad en donde me llamo Moonlightfic_13.**

**Los ama.**

Kobato.


	25. Soluciones para una embarazada

**La historia no me pertenece si no a la autora de los libros** **Cressida Cowell y CN y ahora pues también a Netflix.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene momentos lemon, osea contenido para mayores de 18 años, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**/Astrid/**

Apenas despierto siento como Hipo me tiene abrazada a él mientras seguía dormido, yo sonrió y me acurruco a él, se notaba que aun era temprano, aun que eso no significaba que no vendrían a buscarlo en cualquier momento.

-Buenos días dormilón- le digo mientras le pillisco la mejilla derecha, adormilado abre los ojos.

-Buenos días - me dice, yo me sonrojo- ¿dormiste bien?-

\- Si - respondo alejándome un poco para verlo mejor- perdóname, no debí tratarte así anoche-

Me mira fijamente- no debes preocuparte, no estoy enojado- sonríe, y yo también lo hago, que lindo es, me siento horrible por tratarlo así... comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos sin darme cuenta- M'lady... enserio no estés triste- me abraza- si quieres puedo decirles que hoy me quedare contigo- en vez de tranquilizarme me pongo a llorar aun más - ¿Astrid?-

-Es que eres muy lindo conmigo- le digo soltando hipo mientras me limpia las lagrimas- no merezco que lo seas-

-¿Y porque no?- frunce el ceño extrañado- que yo sepa eres mi esposa, ademas que dentro de ti esta el regalo más hermoso que me han podido dar en toda mi vida- acaricia mi vientre- y si te refieres por lo de anoche ya te dije que no estoy molesto, no llores-

Suspiro hondo para tranquilizarme- Tienes razón y no te quedes conmigo, tienes trabajo- sonrió.

-Eso es, quiero ver que sonrías- toma mi mano y la besa, yo rió, él nunca se a mostrado a los demás como un hombre romántico , pero conmigo lo es, y me encanta, es como si fuera nuestro secreto y me hace sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, me alejo de él y me pongo de rodillas sobre la cama y le saco la sabana que lo tapaba.

-Podríamos divertirnos un poco mientras esperamos a que vengan a buscarte- digo juguetona, yo aun seguía con la lencería de anoche, me subo arriba de él.

-Bueno... supongo que no hace nada de daño si jugamos un poco- sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas hasta llegar a mi trasero, luego las bajaba y las volvía a subir- mientras no lleguemos tan lejos- yo suspiro, tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo que Gothi me dijo, pero quería jugar un poco con él y ver como reacciona, puse una de mis manos en su pecho masajeandolo, él soltaba suspiros y jadeos, ambos estábamos muy sensibles, dos meses no es poco para un matrimonio joven.

Toma mi otra mano y enredo nuestros dedos con suavidad, sonreí a su gesto, hay muchas maneras de decirle a alguien que lo amas y me sorprendía como Hipo encontraba cada vez una manera nueva para hacérmelo sentir, me acoste sobre él y lo abrace, él también lo hizo, acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad, como si me fuera a romper, luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, puso sus manos en mi cadera y nos hizo girar, quedando él sobre mi, tome su rostro para que pudiésemos besarnos, yo intentaba que fuera más apasionado pero él no me siguió, intentaba que todo fuera lo más suave posible, luego beso mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca dejándolo pasar, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban lento, se sentía muy bien, comenzó a subir sus manos por mi cuerpo, yo suspiraba en su boca, dejo mi boca y comenzó a trasar un camino de besos hasta mi cuello, yo abrazaba su espalda y reía cuando me había cosquillas con la barba que le estaba saliendo.

-Eres muy suave- le dije.

-no quiero parecer desesperado- bromea y reímos, paso mis dedos por sus fuertes brazos y enrollo mis piernas en su cadera haciendo que nos rocemos, al instante gemimos.

-mmm, extrañaba escucharte- susurro, comenzó a besar entre medio de mis pechos, aun que aun no me quitaba nada, quería que lo hiciera...- quitámelo- me ignora y me sigue acariciando.

-Mmmhh- se queja cuando tiro de su pelo para que me mirara- No lo haré-

Yo bufo molesta, Hipo me va a volver loca - Gothi me dijo que no había problema- suelto mis querer, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, al instante se aleja de mi y me mira confundido.

-¿Fuiste a hablar con Gothi... y no me dijiste?- se escuchaba molesto.

-Es que ya no lo aguantaba- me arrodillo frente a él sobre la cama, él se cruza de brazos- ¿acaso no me deseas?-

-No es eso..., claro que lo hago pero siempre haces cosas sin preguntarme- pone una mano en su pelo- no te digo que me pidas permiso solo que quiero estar contigo en cosas tan importantes, pudimos haber ido juntos- me explica, tenia razón... primero las hiervas y ahora esto.

Suspiro hondo- Prometo que la próxima vez que pase algo así te diré que me acompañes- tomo su mano, él suspira también.

-Me parece bien- sonríe- pero no haremos nada ahora, en cualquier momento mamá o alguien más vendrá y no quiero que nos interrumpan- me besa la frente con cariño- te prometo que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido-

-Como tu quieras- le contesto mientras le acaricio la mejilla y su barbilla con ternura- vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre- me alejo y me paro, comienzo a vestirme y luego a hacerme mi típica trenza, él también se viste.

-¿lista?- me pregunta mientras se arregla una de sus muñequeras.

-Lista Jefe- paso mi brazo por el suyo y salimos de la casa.

Caminamos hasta llegar al gran Salón, saludábamos a los demás como todas las mañanas, y luego de ir a buscar nuestra comida nos sentamos uno junto al otro.

-Emm, ¿Astrid? ¿No crees que es mucho?- me susurra Hipo, yo miro mi comida, no creo que sea mucho, son solo 6 frutas de Odin y un te de hierbas que me recomendaron para el embarazo, desde que estoy embaraza no puedo parar de comer esta fruta, incluso muchas veces he hecho a Hipo levantarse en medio de la noche para ir a buscarme algunas.

-Tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre, cuando tu tengas el bebé 9 meses discutamos eso chico dragón- le digo intentando ser indiferente a lo que dijo- y aun quedan 7 meses-

Él me mira con una ceja alzada y luego se ríe- esta bien, esta bien- me dice, yo le sonrió, me gustaba hacerlo reír- no me meteré en tu comida- me toma la mano por abajo de la mesa y seguimos comiendo.

-Buenos días Jefe- aparece el vikingo quien esta encargado en la Guardia de Berk, yo sentía gran admiración hacia a él, desde pequeña quise pertenecer a la Guardia pero luego mi prioridad fueron los dragones, Tormenta y luego Hipo y ahora que espero un bebé no podria hacerlo- Buenos días Astrid- me saluda.

-Buenos días- saludo.

-Buenos días Argus- habla mi esposo- ¿sucede algo?-

-En realidad, estoy buscando un nuevo punto de vigilancia, y quería hacerle algunas preguntas al respecto- le dice a Hipo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¡que honor!

-Yo... necesito hacer otras cosas pero Astrid podría ayudarte- él toma mis hombros y me empuja con suavidad un paso al frente, ¿que? ¿yo? quede en shock- ella sabe mucho más de este tema que yo, te seria de mucha ayuda- volteo mi cabeza para verlo y me guiña un ojo, yo le sonrió agradecida y luego veo a Argus.

-Me encantaría ayudar- dije emocionada, el anciano me sonríe y asiente.

-Me sentiría con mucho honor que usted me ayudara- me dice Argus, yo quería gritar de la emoción, ¡Astrid cálmate!- ¿le parece si vamos ahora mismo a revisar el lugar?-

-¡Si!- suelto y luego me doy cuenta que soné muy emocionada- perdón, si- digo más tranquila y comenzamos a caminar dejando a Hipo atrás, antes de salir del Gran Salon voltee a ver a Hipo y le sonrio, él también lo hace y me fui.

**(Hipo)**

Sabia que Astrid tenia gran admiración por el anciano Argus, a si que no dude en ofrecerla para que lo ayudase, obviamente ella acepto sin dudar, al poco rato salí del Gran Salón y me tope con Chimuelo y la pequeña Furia Nocturna que como siempre no paraba de seguirlo.

-Hola Chimuelo y... chica- los saludo y acaricio a ambos- si que necesitamos buscarte un nombre pequeña...- pongo una mano pensativo en mi barbilla mientras Chimuelo se pone junto a mi mirándola, ella nos mueve su colita e inclina la cabeza- ¡Ya sé! Chimuela - al instante Chimuelo me mira con los ojos entre cerrados- es una broma amigo- rió y él me golpea jugando en la cara con su cola- aun debo pensarlo, que te parece... ¿nube?- miramos otra vez a la dragona- nhaa, ¿y Ventisca?- ella comenzó a saltar feliz- parece que te gusta, entonces se queda, ahora... iré a ordenar mi escritorio- me subí sobre mi amigo y volamos hasta la fregua, Ventisca nos sigue apenas volando , luego yo bajo, entro y bajo al sótano donde esta mi escritorio, estaba hecha un desastre, llena de papeles y mapas, planos, metales esparcidos y herramientas... suspiro, estaré aquí muucho tiempo.

Comencé revisando cada papel y ordenando cada uno en su sitio, también botando algunos ya que no me servían, lleve los metales a la parte de arriba y luego volví a bajar, guarde las cosas y limpie, en un momento me tope con unas cosas atrás de una caja, tome la caja y la deje en otro lugar y comencé a revisar las cosas eran armas, no sabia por que estaban ahí, pero había una que me llamaba la atención más que las otras, era un espada, la tome para observarla de cerca, tome el mango y cerré un ojo para fijarme en el filo y en los detalles, se veía muy vieja, quizás de hace unos 150 años, la lleve a mi escritorio y la comencé arreglar, el mango era de un metal que nunca había visto, y la espada tenia unas figuras grabas que reconocí como un lenguaje antiguo que se ocupada para alabar a los Dioses, me gustaban las espadas, es por eso que cree mi espada infierno, pero esta tenia algo especial aun que no podía descubrir que, pero lo haría.

**(Astrid)**

**-**Este es el lugar- me dice Argus apenas llegamos con nuestros dragones- ¿que dice?-

-Bueno... es un gran lugar, tiene una buena vista al mar, es alto y espacioso, pero...- lo miro mientras le hablo.

-¿pero?-

-Esta muy a la vista, la base es muy delgada y fácil de derribar, incluso si la hacemos de nuevo seria un blanco fácil- digo mientras analizo el lugar, él se pone pensativo.

-Tiene razón jovencita- me da la razón, yo sonrió- quizás usted conozca un lugar mejor, vera... a mi edad ya no puedo volar tanto, ademas de que me canso rápido-

-Conozco el lugar perfecto- comienzo a volar en Tormenta- sigame- él anciano lo hace hasta que llegamos a un lugar entre unas rocas altas, estaban escondidas pero a la vez se podía ver todo desde aquí, desde el mar hasta la parte principal de Berk.

-Wow... ¿como encontró este lugar?- estaba impresionado mientras revisaba como era.

-Tormenta y yo lo encontramos hace 4 años ¿no chica?- le acaricio la cabeza y ella mueve su cola feliz- a veces hasta veníamos junto con Hipo, perdón, el Jefe- aclare rápidamente.

-Es su esposo, es normal que lo trate por su nombre- me sonríe- este lugar es perfecto, les pediré a los demás de la guardia que comiencen a trabajar en el hoy mismo, gracias Astrid, el Jefe tenia razón, me has sido de mucha ayuda- pone una mano en mi hombro agradecido.

-En realidad es un honor ayudarlo, si no fuera por usted no sabría todo lo que sé- le confieso.

-Sé que espera un bebé pero... no me vendría mal una guerrera como tu como mi sucesora- pone su mano en su barbilla, lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Lo dice enserio?- pregunte incrédula- pero... yo no puedo combatir ni pelear dentro de un tiempo- digo un poco triste.

-La fuerza más grande de un guerrero no esta en las peleas ni en sus armas, si no en su cerebro- pone un dedo apuntando mi cabeza- y en su corazón- pone un mano en su corazón- sé que puedes guiar a los demás muy bien, yo ya estoy viejo, en cambio tu eres joven e inteligente- yo estaba sin habla, ¿estaba soñando?

-Y..yo...- tartamudeo.

-Tranquila- me interrumpe- no me des la respuesta ahora, piénsalo y hablalo con tu esposo, no harás nada peligroso eso te lo aseguro, ademas podrás comenzar cuando te sientas lista-

Yo asiento sonriente- muchas gracias-

-No hay de que, ahora iré a avisarles a los de la Guardia, la veo luego- se sube a su dragón y se va, yo aun no me atrevía mover ni un musculo, me acaba de ofrecer no solo de ser parte de la Guardia de Berk si no liderarla, esto es más de lo que pedí a los Dioses, le diría a Hipo, quizás no se ponga tan paranoico.

-Vamos Tormenta hay que ir a buscar a Hipo- me subo en Tormenta y nos vamos volando.

**(Hipo)**

Me dedique a sacarle filo a la espada, luego la limpie, era muy brillosa y liviana, salí de la fregua y me acerque a Chimuelo.

-Mira lo que encontré amigo- se la muestro- linda ¿no?- él hace un sonido demostrando que estaba de a cuerdo conmigo- vamos a probarla- dije emocionado y me subí en él, comenzamos a volar y nos fuimos al claro donde conoci a Chimuelo, allí tenia espacio y privacidad, comencé a hacer trucos con ella, Chimuelo me veía curioso- me gustaría saber que dice...- acaricio las letras escritas en la espada- quizás le pertenecía a un gran guerrero vikingo- moví mis brazos exageradamente, mi dragón se rió, seguí entrenando, moviendola de un lado a otro, a veces encrustandola en rocas o en el pasto.

-¡Aquí estas!- escucho a alguien atrás de mi que enseguida reconocí como Astrid, aun así estaba tan concentrado que solté la espada dejándola caer y que una parte golpeara mi pie.

-¡Argh!- me queje y me agacho.

-Lo siento...- se acerca preocupada y se agacha también- no debí sorprenderte, ¿te duele mucho?- toca mi pie, yo tomo su mano y nos miramos

-Estoy bien M'lady, fue solo un pequeño golpe es todo-

Suspira aliviada y luego toma la espada- ¿es nueva?-

-La encontré entre mis cosas, sabes que me gustan las espadas- ella asiente, se veía muy feliz, yo sonreí al verla así- al parecer te fue bien-

Nos paramos- Ay Hipo... no tienes idea, lo ayude a buscar un lugar mejor, incluso le di mi opinión y la acepto, fue tan emocionante- me contaba con una gran sonrisa, me senté en una roca.

-Me alegro- le digo.

-Y... también me ofreció tomar su puesto Hipo, ya que dice que tiene mucha edad para seguir liderando y me dijo que podía tomar su lugar ¿puedes creerlo?- dice aun más emocionada, ¿escuche bien?

-pero Astrid... ser líder de la Guardia de Berk es peligroso y tu estas embarazada, no creo que sea lo mejor- opino cruzándome de brazos.

-Sabia que dirías eso, pero amor... no haré nada peligroso, solo daré tácticas e ideas- la veo con los ojos medio cerrados, pero ella me mira con esos ojos azules tan profundos... así no puedo enojarme con ella, sabia que era su sueño, ser parte de la Guardia de Berk, ademas muchas veces no se unió por mi culpa, aun que ella no lo quiera admitir y diga que ella fue quien se negó.

\- Mientras no hagas nada físico supongo que esta bien- suspiro pesado y agacho la mirada inseguro, ella toma mi mentón para que la mirara, tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, se acerca lento y me besa suave, y acaricia mi mejilla, yo le acaricio la cintura tiernamente y su vientre, luego nos separamos un poco para tomar aire.

-Gracias, sé lo difícil que es para ti aceptarlo, pero te prometo que me cuidare, nunca haría algo para dañar a nuestro hijo- me susurra.

-Nuestro hijo... que lindo suena- le susurro también y acaricio su rostro mirándola directamente a sus brillantes ojos- ustedes dos, Chimuelo y mi madre son lo más importante para mi y no soportaría, si les pasara algo, en realidad no lo soportaría- me sonó algo desesperado, ella me abraza fuerte y acaricia mi pelo para tranquilizarme, yo la abrazo también, estuvimos un tiempo así, en silencio, solo abrazándonos.

-Estaré solo 2 meses, luego de eso me saldré para dedicarme solo en cuidarme y cuando ya tenga a nuestro bebé volveré a tomar el puesto, ¿que te parece?-

La separo un poco le sonrió- me parece perfecto- ya era de noche, lo que más me gustaba de aquí es que la luz de la luna y de las estrellas llegaban al lago iluminando el claro, recordé la primera vez que estuvimos de noche en este lugar, teníamos 15 años.

-mira una estrella fugaz- apunta ella al cielo- pidamos un deseo- camina un poco para ver mejor el cielo, yo me paro y me pongo junto a ella, parecía concentrada en su deseo, así que yo también decidí pedir uno.

-¿Que pediste?- me pregunta curiosa.

-Si te digo no se cumplirá- le sonrió divertido, ella alza una ceja y yo aguanto la risa- ¿Que pediste tu?-

-No te lo diré, yo también quiero que el mio se cumpla- me empuja juguetona y reímos- vamos a casa-

-Un carrera de aquí a los dragones- le digo y comienzo a correr.

-¡Oye!- se queja y corre intentando alcanzarme, cuando Chimuelo y Tormenta nos vieron correr hacia ellos y comenzaron a correr lejos de nosotros jugando, en eso estuvimos persiguiéndolos un rato hasta que Astrid logro subirse a Tormenta- gane- dice victoriosa y sale volando, yo rió y vuelo atrás de ella, llegamos afuera de nuestra casa y dejamos nuestros Dragones sin sus sillas para que fueran a dormir y luego nos miramos sonrientes, le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo, así entramos a nuestra casa, mi madre no se veía por ninguna parte quizás volvería tarde y efectivamente sobre la mesa había una nota suya donde decía que fue a ver unos dragones y volvería a la madrugada o quizás al otro día.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunta mi esposa, al ver que leía el papel, yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo apegandola a mi.

-Nada de que preocuparnos, mi madre volverá tarde o mañana- le contesto, nos vimos sonrojados, sabíamos que íbamos a hacer a continuación y es que hace dos meses que no hacíamos nada... enseguida la tome en brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación.

-Estas loco- me dice sonriente cuando la siento en la cama, se levanta y comienza a sacarme la armadura con cuidado, ambos nos necesitábamos, pero eso no quitaba que tuviéramos miedo, algo así como nuestra primera vez, ¿raro no?, había una vida dentro de ella y no queríamos lastimarla ni cometer un paso errado, comienzo a sacarle su ropa también, quedamos en ropa interior, dio paso atrás hasta caer suave en la cama, me puse sobre ella, acaricie su rostro y luego nos besamos, ninguno sabia como ser padres, estábamos aterrados, lo sentía en cada toque y caricia que nos dábamos, intentábamos calmarnos uno al otro, pase mis manos por su cuerpo y ella por el mio, bese su cuello, de apoco ya ninguno tenia algo que nos separara de estar piel contra piel.

Suspiramos, nos extrañábamos, sentía como nos tensábamos, comencé a besar sus senos, nunca fui brusco, siempre intente ser lo más suave posible.

-Ahh...- jadea, estaba muy sensible, le sigo besando el seno izquierdo mientras con mi otra mano acaricio sus piernas, ella acaricia mi espalda- te quiero en mi, por favor- me pide apenas.

-espera un poco- mi voz sale ronca, le doy un beso apasionado en su boca y luego vuelvo a bajar por su cuerpo, bese su estomago, hasta llegar a su vientre, bese allí y susurre cosas a nuestro bebé como deseaba verlo, que esperaba que estuviera bien y que no se asustara, luego con cuidado abrí las piernas de mi esposa y las acaricie hasta llegar a su centro, ella se arqueo y gime alto.

-¡Mmmhh, Hipo!- cierra los ojos disfrutando de los toques, me asegure de que estuviera lo suficiente lubricada cosa que claramente lo estaba y luego me posesione entre su centro con mi miembro, rozaba su sexo con el mio jodee con fuerza.

-Lo haré con cuidado ¿si?- le digo apenas, ella siente con los ojos cerrados, luego los abre y toma mi rostro para que la mirara fijamente, fui entrando de apoco, sus paredes me apretaban mucho, ella se abrazo a mi espalda con fuerza y mordió mi hombro- mhh...- gemí- ¿te duele?-

-Argh... solo... es grande es todo- me susurra- estaré bien, es solo que no lo hacíamos hace mucho ahh- suelta cuando me muevo un poco, sus ojos estaban oscuros del deseo, la beso con pasión y la acerque aun más a mi, si es que se podía, enredando sus piernas en mi cadera, ahogamos gemidos y jadeos en nuestras bocas, ya estaba más tranquila, comenzamos a movernos un poco más, entraba y salia lentamente, esto era una tortura pero se sentía tan bien.

-Astrid...- mordi su cuello mientras unió nuestras manos, movía sus caderas de una manera que... Dioses- me vuelves loco-

\- ¡Hipo...! - gime mi nombre, subí inconsciente el ritmo pero luego vuelvo a bajar apenas me di cuenta, si que era difícil controlarse- Si... - dice llena de placer.

\- deliciosa- las palabras salían de mi boca, sus paredes comenzamos a apretar mi miembro, supe que estaba por llegar a su orgasmo, su respiración comenzó a subir, conocía todo de ella- llega para mi M'lady- comencé a hacer mis embestidas un poco mas rápido sin llegar a ser brusco, ella me agradeció acariciando mi espalda y gimiendo más alto, dos embestidas mas llego a su climax, al verla tan llena de pasión yo también llegue, se veía hermosa, me puse a su lado y la atraje a mi pecho, ella me abrazo cansada pero con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, ambos teníamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-Eres mía Astrid- le susurro mientras acaricio sus perfectas piernas y las pongo sobre la mía.

-Lo soy desde antes de conocernos- me dice tiernamente y besa mi pecho- tu también eres mio, ¿escuchaste?- dice posesiva, diablos quería tener una segunda ronda, nunca era suficiente con ella, ella se sube sobre mi y me besa posesiva mientras acaricia mi pecho, acaricie su espalda mientras le trasmitía cuanto la amaba, nos separamos para tomar aire- yo también te amo- sonríe y volvimos a besarnos, quizás no es necesario que les diga que estuvimos haciendo luego de eso.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! , espero que les haya gustado, yo ame escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo. Lo siento por la demora pero tuve un bloqueo horrible, pero he vuelto, no me maten. Gracias tambien por los que votaron por el nombre para la Furia Nocturna, se los agradezco. **

**PD:¿No creen que Hipo es muy lindo?**

**Los quiere**

**Kobato.**


End file.
